


The Desecration of Icarus

by misch3fbunni3



Series: Icarus Rebirth [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Dubious Science, Excella Gionne (mentioned) - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Forced Ejaculation, Game: Resident Evil 5, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tears, Violence, Vomiting, Wesker!Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/misch3fbunni3
Summary: “The only thing that can defeat power, is more power. That is the one constant in this universe. However, there is no point in power if it consumes itself.” ~Albert WeskerDouble-crossing Excella Gionne may not have been in Albert Wesker’s best interest in his quest for power. Contingency plans in place were to be acted upon if something was to compromise her position in Wesker’s new world. After being decimated by Excella's final trump card, Wesker is left a broken, bleeding, incapacitated mess only for Chris and Sheva to stumble upon. After promising to protect the blonde from any further harm, Chris is at Wesker's beck and call through a harrowing journey of healing, depression, self-loathing, and despair as Wesker tries to recover and find his place in the world with his new limited mobility. Wesker and Chris's brief past whirlwind tryst left a deep chasm between them stemming from Wesker's betrayal, only for this new arrangement to enable them to rekindle the game they had started over a decade ago. Chris had pushed Wesker over the edge back then, and now, free from the insanity that had plagued him for so long, Wesker was adamant to force Chris to give in to his deepest desires.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Male Character(s), Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Icarus Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749898
Comments: 113
Kudos: 93





	1. Incapacitation of a Would-Be God

**Author's Note:**

> Things will get worse before they get better, please read and heed the tags.
> 
> Knowing some of the tags can be off-putting from reading this work so you could potentially skip to chapter 4. The first part is referenced in later chapters but not in any specific details.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One moment Wesker was talking gently into the microphone, addressing his despised ex-compatriot of his coming demise from Wesker's ex-partner, and the next moment he was violently propelled forward against the console, a pained scream ripped from his throat. His shades had gone flying somewhere, exposing his eyes to the dank control room, which was the least of his worries. The left side of his chest was now a gaping open wound.

Wesker reminisced on his final meeting with Dr. Oswell E. Spencer, recalling the moments he learned he was nothing more than another manufactured experiment to the man’s delusion of grandeur of Godhood. The mere thought of his existence brought forth an internalized hatred, seething in it, which he tried to focus outward towards the oh-so self-righteous Chris Redfield.

“The right to be a God, that right is now mine.”

Even now, Wesker contemplated that he himself had that right… Did he now with Uroboros? Had he finally convinced himself that he had decisively taken hold of his own destiny? To be on the Godly path set forth by a crazed old man and take control of the world with his creation?

“The right… with Uroborus, I have that right.”

*****

Suddenly, there was a shattering of glass as several shots blew out the topmost floor monitoring room windows. In the chaos of things, it was hard to notice the large swatches of blood that had splattered over the remaining intact glass.

The two figures still on the main deck glanced up as the abrupt sounds of immense pain wailing over the loudspeaker along with a ruckus of what sounded like multiple bodies moving about and an evident struggle on Wesker’s part. Chris and Sheva both jolted to a stop briefly to listen, looking at each other in horror.

“What the fuck is going on up there?!” Chris managed to pant out, dodging massive tentacles of what was once a gorgeous woman and taking a brief moment to collect his wits.

Sheva was also breathless and stared at the room where it sounded like a fierce battle was playing out over who was using the loudspeaker. Whatever the hell was going on, Albert Wesker was not doing well from the sounds of it.

A sudden loud popping noise that both agents understood to be bone grinding followed by one of the most horrendous screams they ever experienced hearing, all magnified by the loudspeaker system. Even more horrifying was the knowledge of who was making that sound.

As abruptly as it started, it was replaced quickly with the sounds of something hard hitting flesh and gurgling wet gasps just before the microphone cut out. Chris and Sheva cringed as they continued with their own battle. 

*****

One moment Wesker was talking gently into the microphone, addressing his despised ex-compatriot of his coming demise from Wesker's ex-partner, and the next moment he was violently propelled forward against the console, a pained scream ripped from his throat. His shades had gone flying somewhere exposing his eyes to the dank control room, which was the least of his worries.

The left side of his chest was now a gaping open wound, his shoulder blade, collarbone, and the ribs in between utterly shattered and dripping gore over the microphone panel and onto the floor. Wesker's left lung effectively breached, blood shot forcefully up his esophagus and out his mouth and nose, making him gag.

Roaring more in shocked surprise and not quite feeling the intensity of the pain yet, Wesker wrenched himself from the console to twist his body to face his attacker when a second round exploded through the back of his right hip, causing his body to collapse. The round's propulsion effectively dislocated his pelvis, wrenching the bone away from his spine and causing his hipbone to pop from its socket. Any advantage Wesker may have had with his advanced speed was now non-existent.

Anti-BOW rounds. Wesker could already feel the delay in his healing instantly. Unable to focus or catch his breath properly, Wesker heaved wetly as he struggled to see who his attacker was.

Losing any leverage he may have had trying to get up after the first round hit, he shifted in the viscous liquid quickly pooling under his useless leg as something massive and black rushed at him.

A thick knee rammed into Wesker's chest, forcefully pinning him to the side of the console where he had fallen. An iron fist gripped his hair to violently yank his head to the side, revealing his neck from the collar of his shirt. Before Wesker could react to this new threat, a large syringe was plunged forcefully into his jugular, and a gloved hand quickly pushed the plunger down, emptying the liquid and releasing a massive dose into his bloodstream, propelled by his racing heart throughout his body. It was a familiar burn.

Wesker’s eyes blazed bright red with murderous rage as he snarled loudly, blood splattering everywhere as he fought to dislodge his attacker, knowing full well that he was just administered an incredible dose of his serum.

Somehow, he was able to swipe at the dark mass of what he assumed was an agent with his functioning right arm, propelling the agent away from himself with brutal strength—hoping that in their lack of caution, he was able to snap a few bones. At least enough to incapacitate them from trying any further advances against him.

Taking deep gasping breaths, it was then he realized he was not dealing with just one attacker but at least a dozen, maybe more, as he quickly raised his eyes to scan wearily around the room, catching multiple dark masses. Wesker clenched his teeth in a snarl, rage blurring his vision more so at the realization he no longer had any advantage to fighting off his attackers.

From his sprawled position below the microphone, the familiar sensation he would typically associate with PG67A/W didn’t stop. It felt like his neck was burning as he gripped the skin there with his good hand, his left arm wholly useless. The syringe was still sticking out, and he pulled it out savagely as he eyed the figures, all dressed in black tactical gear and gas masks holding high caliber rifles with infrared optics pointed straight at his chest.

Wesker's cells were on fire, and sweat rapidly broke out over his entire body, causing his skin to feel clammy as the adrenaline started to wear off. Sweat beaded on his brow, enough to start trickling down his temples as he continued to gasp for air, darting his feverish gaze between each agent, waiting for them to make their next move.

All these events transpired in a matter of half a minute. Maybe even less.

Wesker’s heart skipped several beats, and he could smell the acrid odor of ruptured intestines, his ruptured intestines. The pain swelling in his chest and lower abdomen barely scraped the surface of the now burning flame spreading through his veins, his vision pulsed and blurred so severely and so suddenly, he almost retched, gagging on the bile starting to make its way up his throat.

The last time he felt anywhere close to this type of pain, it was during his rebirth when he tasted death for the first time. Except this was so much worse because he was aware and not in a death-like state. It felt like his guts were being slowly unraveled as his veins melted from the intensity of the overdose racing through his system.

Wesker made a choking wet gasp as his good arm was suddenly yanked from where he had placed it along the bottom edge of the console for balance. The arm was twisted up as he pitched forward onto the bloody floor, his face pressed to the linoleum, completely incapacitated as his right shoulder was violently dislocated with a loud popping sound. He hadn't even seen the attacker in his peripheral vision coming, so absorbed by the agents in front of him.

Between the massive holes in the left side of his chest and lower back where the rounds had exited, the burning rage in his veins, and now dislocated muscle and ligaments of his right shoulder, his last working appendage kicked out blindly, writhing as he screamed in agony, a heavy weight pressing against the intact side of his lower back.

He felt another pinch of another injection somewhere, but he couldn’t really pinpoint precisely where they stuck him.

Little did Wesker know that the microphone was still on, his screams echoing onto the deck below and reverberating in his own ears. It was almost deafening in addition to the blood rushing through his system, propelled by his racing heart and the massive overdose of his usually compliant serum. Wesker couldn’t even register or process that the loud noises were his own wailing.

The screaming abruptly stopped as the back of a high-powered rifle was slammed into the side of Wesker’s cheek over and over, cracking bones and teeth and dazing him into compliance and low moans. Blood flowed freely from his nose and mouth in addition to the massive internal damage. Wesker's eyes rolled, unable to focus, as tears sprung from the brutality of it all.

Wesker's struggling effectively depleted, he lay immobilized in his own bloody saliva pooling next to his shaking incapacitated form, held down by three heavily armed agents and surrounded by several more all pointing their rifles equipped with potent anti-BOW rounds.

*****

Agent Barns was overseeing this mission.

So much was weighing on its success as things were finally coming to a head. At the dying orders of Excella Gionne, they were to retrieve DNA samples from one Albert Wester to be used for some experiments that he didn’t know what for and didn’t care.

They were to carry out such mission upon the moment anything happened to compromise Ms. Gionne's life. Of which something had. She was a writhing mass of shit on the main deck at this very moment.

Sighing, Agent Barns readied the team that was hiding out in the bowels of the ship. Twelve highly trained abled-bodied soldiers with a single mission. Their employer did not care how the team achieved its goal.

Albert Wesker was a formidable foe and not one for any chances to be taken. First and foremost, disable and retrieve a minimum of five DNA samples.

So, when they got the notification that the mission was green, Agent Barns grinned viciously. All the training and planning had not been for nothing.

He was undoubtedly going to enjoy putting Albert Wesker in his place, even if it was just to shove his fingers up his ass and jack him off. He would enjoy humiliating the fuck out of Albert fucking Wesker for all the shit he has put the company through and then some.

Internally monologuing as he rounded up the team, he tittered, 'Here’s the 5 o’clock news motherfucker, your favorite employee card has just been ripped up.'

Agent Barns continued deliberating in his head as everyone got situated in formation, 'Such a fucking prick, thinking he is high and mighty and unique because he has enhanced strength, well enjoy it for the next few moments, asshole, because you’re going to get fucked, figuratively and literally.'

Agent Barns knew some of the other team members had their own personal vendettas against Albert Wesker and planned on taking full advantage of dismantling their object of hate in the most brutal of ways. Samples first, then revenge.

“All right, Tango Team, the mission is a go. The target is Albert Wesker. We need to be silent. I repeat, silent! We need to be fast. We need to incapacitate and secure the target by any means possible to retrieve samples. We have been training for this for years, and you fuckers should all know what you need to do and where to be. Everyone should have their syringe at the ready. If he is not incapacitated after the initial strike, hit him with a dose and remember to get as much in his system as possible. If he is still fighting, hit him again and again until he is too weak to lift his own fucking head up. We cannot take any chances here. Albert Wesker is a cockroach and a very resilient one, so if you get killed by him, well, that’s your own fucking fault. I know some of you sick fucks have some other extracurricular activities planned, but keep it in your pants until we get the required number of samples. Anything after that is a bonus. Now move!”

The team of twelve saddled up all last minute equipment that they would need to take what was required to complete the mission and silently made their way to the upper decks, avoiding areas where there were security cameras on and taking cameras out when absolutely needed.

They didn't want their target knowing they were coming.

Agent Barns was going to enjoy this, and he knew some of the other men would too. They would all take what they could get from this tyrant for the things he had brought upon himself with his aberrant behavior.

It was unfortunate it was a result of Ms. Gionne’s demise. He would miss watching the elegant woman traipse around in her fashionably skimpy outfits.

Regardless, he would take her revenge in blood and then some from Albert Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *11 Oct 20 so starts my slow as fuck editing of my combined works. Probably will take several tries, but I hope to square out the kinks and maybe revise a few things to flow better with my shorts.


	2. Debauchery of a Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage Report - Albert Wesker felt a pinprick in his neck. Another dose of PG67A/W? No. This was different. It left a different burning sensation, like a liquid hunger that tickled up his body and flowed through his veins and straight to his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any typos I apologize, I've read and reread this so many times...
> 
> A little light listening for this chapter - can never go wrong with Moonlight Sonata… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaGsdnKORcA
> 
> Or this... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtVh_nMBPSQ

Albert Wesker felt a pinprick in his neck. Another dose of PG67A/W? No. This was different. It left a different burning sensation, like a liquid hunger that tickled up his body and flowed through his veins and straight to his crotch.

Incoherent as he was from all the damage his body had already sustained, Wesker could feel himself becoming aroused against his will. A whine escaped his lips.

Wesker didn’t know when he had closed his eyes but fought to open them now, only achieving enough strength to slit them open for the time being as he looked up to the blurred ceiling of the monitor room. The PG67A/W overdose was affecting his vision, and it was hard to focus.

Wesker's body trembled in agony, which was now tingling with the unexpected feeling of absolute euphoria.

Distantly Wesker knew his cock was hard, straining against what was left of his pants. He couldn’t really feel his right leg, and he tried to move it, grunting in his efforts.

It was then he realized he couldn’t move much of anything for that matter. Wesker cried out sharply and knitted his brows together as he tried to move his arms, which from what he could tell were bound together over his head. His dislocated shoulder was completely locked up, and he could only manage to twitch his fingers.

Wesker's breaths came in strangled gasps, and he could feel the flow of blood up his esophagus, escaping through his clenched teeth. The tyrant was on his back on one of the console towers or maybe a table in the monitor room; he could feel his legs dangling and his thighs pressing into the edge.

Wesker could see blurred dark shapes around him and assumed they were those who had incapacitated him.

The blonde strained to tilt his head forward to look down his body to see what was hindering him, his face flushed and burning with effort, or possibly in embarrassment of being aroused or from whatever else his body was trying to do to heal the massive wounds he had been dealt. He couldn’t distinguish.

One of the dark figures stepped forward to stand down between his legs. Wesker's vision only slightly cleared to recognize it as a man dressed in dark fatigues and gasmask. His eyes widened as his lower body was jostled as any lingering material of his trousers was ripped away from his erection, exposing him to the stale air of the room and to whoever these people were surrounding him.

“Who… are you… what… are… yo… you—!?” His rasped question was cut short as a gloved hand shot out and roughly grabbed his neck, almost choking and barely enough for him to drag in strangled wet breaths.

A sudden agony gripped his lower region as something dug into the entry wound of his ruined hip, and the blonde let out a strangled cry as he tried to arch his back. He willed his legs to work, but all he was able to manage was to jerk the useless appendages against the edges of where he lay. The invading object in his hip was pulled out, giving him a moment's reprieve as his left leg was grabbed in a vice-like grip and pushed up over someone’s shoulder, exposing him even more to his crowd of antagonists.

His cock pulsed along with his heartbeat, his veins on fire with excruciating pain as his body shuddered from an all-consuming ache for release, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Wesker tried to speak again, “Wh..why are you… doing this?” His voice grated against the hand squeezing his throat, but those around him were still silent.

The figure in front of him shifted, and he felt something wet prod at his entrance, rimming something wet and sticky against his hole. Wesker’s body was wrenched forward, closer to the edge, and his eyes shot open at the feeling of not quite intruding but enough to make it known what these masked agents intended to do to him.

The blonde tried lifting his head, only to meet more resistance from the hand over his neck as it tightened, and he struggled to voice his protest before being choked off, “N..No… Wai—!”

Another gloved hand grabbed his hair and slammed his head back against the table, causing black spots to pop up in his vision. Wesker tried to arch his back again as the wound in his hip was violated roughly.

Wesker felt bile rise up into his throat from the agony that shot up from what was left of the neuro connections to his spinal column. And again, the invasion ceased.

Wesker clenched his eyes shut to try to keep at bay any more hot tears from escaping, and he swallowed thickly, struggling to keep down the liquid acid trying to invade his mouth.

The assault on his anus was abrupt and brutal and without warning as something was jammed up into his bowels violently, causing his body to spasm against the table. The blonde’s face lost all color and contorted as the white-hot tearing raced up his spine, and he screamed until his cries were again strangled as the hand at his throat squeezed off his air supply.

The acidic-vomit he had been keeping at bay rebelled from his stomach and shot back up along with fresh blood to mix with saliva. Wesker's throat flexed under the strain of the hands holding him down as vomit propelled from his gasping mouth, trying to turn his head to the side.

Despite the sharp piercing feeling like he was being ripped apart, he was still highly aroused. Wesker's body so overwhelmed by the forced chemicals in his system, keeping his cock hard; the severity of the invasion only fueled his first orgasm.

A hand was gripping his dick suddenly, and he felt something press and slid up against his shaft and then removed, only to be repeated. An anguished sob was ripped from him as he finally realized what they were doing.

They were going to try and breed him.

That was Excella’s trump card, her contingency plan. If she couldn’t have him, she would at least take from him the means to create his progeny by force.

Wesker was horrified. The thought of any children being propagated and being used as he was, was a concept he almost could not bear… nor of what power they would be capable of, able to be manipulated.

He was supposed to be all-powerful. He was to be a God! He was supposed to have control over his own destiny finally!

Wesker renewed his struggles, even with additional hands holding him down. The blonde writhed, snarling and growling at the figures around him as he tried to yank at his arms and legs but to no avail. Any secondary wind he had been able to muster up quickly died as the first of several iron-like fists rammed into him. Initiated with a crushing blow to his solar plexus, forcing any oxygen in his lungs to expel forcefully with a spray of blood. 

Wesker didn’t know when or even why it occurred, but after several strikes, he felt himself painfully ejaculate a second time and again, the brief realization his semen was being collected.

A choked cry escaped him as a fist hit him between the eyes, causing his head to slam back to crack against the table. More hot liquid streamed from his eyes as the bridge of his nose broke, and he squeezed his eyes tightly as he clenched his teeth, taking short pants that caused frothy pink saliva to run down the sides of his face in thick streams.

His bowels, all the while being violated, his prostate jammed by something to keep milking him for as much seed as possible. The blonde couldn’t stop the strangled keening as he came a third time, his body shaking in pain and ecstasy.

And again, the cruel pressure never stopped, and another sample was stolen.

The tyrant trembled against the slab of cold metal; he didn’t have the energy to try and protest any further. His arms were useless above his head, restrained despite having very little use of either limb, he wasn’t healing fast enough to keep up with the additional damage, and he had no control over his body’s reactions.

Wesker's right leg was completely numb, a blessing almost, and his left had been tossed over the shoulder of the person who was jamming their hand up his ass. He felt another orgasm building, and before he could register that it had started, he had tilted his head back as much as the hand around his jaw allowed, a whine ripping from his throat as he came harshly, his body completely overstimulated.

Wesker could not process how many times they had made him cum, just that it was one too many.

Finally, he was granted a reprieve as the object was removed from his anal cavity. Wesker could feel slick start to slide down his bare ass as whatever it was, was removed with a disgusting squelching sound.

Wesker sighed shakily and prayed to himself to please let this be over. But in the moments said object was removed, another, more substantial, hot, hard object took its place, tearing his hole forcefully and causing more liquid to slide down his body and ripping an unearthly sound from his throat.

Wesker's minute renewed struggling was quickly extinguished with a few well-aimed fists into the exit wound in his chest, pushing splintered bone further into the ruined flesh. More bile and blood erupted from his mouth as a sound no human* should be capable of making was ripped from him.

*****

Agent Barns was not a happy camper.

They were already down a man when Agent Porter stupidly allowed the target a direct hit and ended up with a massive concussion after he was sent head over heels across the room while trying to inject the first overdose.

Secondly, the damage from shooting Wesker in the hip could have put a kink in their mission and may have caused the tyrant to not be able to get an erection. Luckily, the wound was high enough that it missed integral areas; most of the damage was to bone, muscle, and intestines.

They were on mission silence. No one was to make a sound for fear the target would potentially recognize anyone’s voice.

Not that all of them had had the displeasure of meeting Albert Wesker, but they all knew him for better or worse. Some held no grudges, including himself; this was just another job to accomplish—no judgments on his part.

Others had their personal vendettas against the tyrant for some fucked up reason or other. One or two just wanted to take the blonde down a notch and to see him bleed.

Barns didn’t care what the others did after getting a minimum of five samples. To be honest, it didn’t even bother him at all, really with what the others were planning to do to Wesker, as long as they got what they came for.

Barns wondered if he should be somewhat concerned with his own indifference as he internally shrugged while he continuously pressed into the tyrant’s prostate gland, milking the bastard for all he was worth without too much damage to the gland. The others would take care of the rest.

Barns' team could break all of the bones in the blonde’s body, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Barns heard Wesker whine as he came for the fifth time, the broken body arching weakly against the restraining hands, trying to twist away. The sample was collected efficiently by Agent Sparrow, sealed, labeled, and added to the other samples in the small case designed specifically for this purpose.

Barns withdrew his gloved hand from Wesker’s anal cavity. Pulling the glove off and dropping it into the biohazard bag they brought with them. They were strictly ordered to leave no evidence.

Agent Charlie let the leg he had been holding over his shoulder to slide off and drop to hang limply off the table.

Despite everything they had done to him so far, Wesker still fought like a rabid animal, especially when a dry, hard dick breeched his ass shortly after Agent Barns finished giving him his free company exclusive prostate exam.

The blonde tossed his head as an incredibly ungodly sound was ripped from the abused throat, but forceful hands pressed his face against the table with bruising force, one in his hair and others restraining his bruised jaw and neck. Knuckles were ground into his ruined chest as another threatened to dislocate the opposite elbow, wrenching it forcefully, others pounding his torso.

Barns never cared for sexual actions one way or the other. It was all just biology to him. But he also didn’t look away as the tyrant was brutalized by Agent Wendy’s fat cock and watched entranced by the display unfolding. Wesker fought or at least attempted to fight despite five fully capable men holding him down.

Barns gave Albert Wesker a lot of credit for his ability to still try to fight them off, desperation in the useless movements.

The tyrant’s left leg was haphazardly thrown over his rapist's shoulder, and with as much might the blonde could muster, tried to slam his boot covered heel into the person’s back but wasn’t able to get any leverage; all the blonde could manage were weak thumps into the armored vest. At this point, Wesker was snarling in pain and rage between ragged gasps and whines, and the noises he was making were getting louder, more intense.

Barns coolly observed the event unfolding, staring directly at Albert Wesker’s tear-stained ruined face, his visage broken and damaged and utterly beautiful in the tyrant’s defeat by his men.

Barns smirked and swelled with pride as he watched Agent Killjoy rip off some of the remnants of Wesker’s pants to gag the tyrant with it and tying it securely around the blonde's head. Instead of the whining, they all now enjoyed the beautiful suffering of this once elegant monster, muffled by the improvised gag. Barns admired the work with the tilt of his head, observing the pure torment as Wesker was brutally breached over and over, his body wrenching back and forth on the ridged hard cock of Agent Wendy.

Despite the gag, the sounds increased in pitch, and Agent Barns could tell they could probably get a few more samples if they were careful enough not to contaminate the tyrant’s semen by any of the participants blowing their load anywhere other than Wesker’s puckered asshole.

Barns snapped his fingers at Agent Sparrow and pointed at the case to retrieve an empty specimen bottle. Agent Sparrow quickly grabbed one and palmed the weeping cock to pull it to the side to collect another sample easily.

The response was almost immediate, and Barns watched as Wesker’s body tried to arch as he orgasmed again, causing a full-body spasm, an agonized sound stifled by the gag. The raging red serpentine eyes were squeezed shut.

Barns watched Wesker's face in rapt interest. This creature was magnificent, decadent, and Barns reclined back on one of the controls to continue observing Wesker’s countenance in rapt fascination. Wesker was straining to breathe as the bruised jaw worked against the leather gag, the overdose racing through the blonde's system, causing the pale skin to flush bright pink.

The blonde’s eyes were squinted and bleary, slowly rolling and trying to pinpoint something to concentrate on. Their glow was not as bright anymore, but feverishly dark, blood-red, and fierce despite the lack of focus. Wesker's nose was a dripping mess, and bloody ropes of thick saliva mixed with bile continued to stream from his mouth past the leather as he gagged with every forceful thrust upon his mangled body.

With a stifled grunt, the abuser, Agent Wendy, finally came, releasing inside of the tyrant and filling the abused hole till it dripped out and pooled on the floor in pink-tinged droplets. Wendy must have been saving up for the occasion with the amount of mess he made. Finally, Wendy stepped aside to tuck himself back into his tactical pants.

Another agent stepped in to take Wendy’s place, quickly entering the battered hole and pummeling into the ruined orifice.

Barns continued to watch Wesker’s expression as the tyrant took a deep breath only to have it ripped from his lungs by the new invasion. More thick tears poured down bloodied cheeks as Wesker tried to roll his head back only to be roughly wrenched into place to prevent him from choking, at least until they finished their fun. No one cared if the tyrant lived or died after that.

Barns found the sounds of excruciation to be exquisite and wished he had thought to at least record the event to re-exam later. He hoped one of the others had thought of the idea in advance.

Blood abruptly gushed up from the wounds in the tyrant’s hip and shoulder, rolling off the alabaster skin to drip to the already tacky pools on the floor. Barns assumed it had something to do with the tyrant's virus trying to replenish lost fluids, but with the anti-BOW rounds they had used, there was no way those injuries would heal.

Regardless, Wesker’s cock was still hard and weeping as he was brutalized by the next agent, Mosby, Barns thought. It was hard to tell who was who as they all looked the same, their uniforms sanitized. Again, the same rough treatment was awarded as the struggling body was pounded into, except this next participant jabbed a knife expertly into a kidney. Once Mosby was finished, he twisted the embedded blade and roughly yanked it out as he came. There was no sample this round, unfortunately. Barns thought that maybe Mosby was a bit too rough.

Barns shrugged and just continued to observe as the tyrant tried to collapse himself around the new wound to no avail. As much as the gag allowed, the once majestic mouth seemed to open and close like a fish, but Wesker could not take more than short-ragged intakes of oxygen.

Between the sickly noise of being fucked, lubricated only by blood and cum, and the rattling sound of the ruined lung, it was a macabre show, absolutely breathtaking.

Agent Grimes took round three but pitied the tyrant in that Grimes took his sweet old time and actually caused Wesker to come yet again, twice. Barns thought such niceties were so very odd for someone exacting such a brutal assault. Maybe it was Grimes’ sick fantasy or something.

Wesker’s body was almost entirely spent, the drug starting to wear off as Barns noticed the tyrant’s cock beginning to lose rigidity. They almost missed collecting this sample, it was so unexpected, and there had been no distinct sounds that an orgasm was building from the blonde’s responses.

Grimes was almost gentle in his ministrations, jacking Wesker off to get him to come a second time. Barns shook his head and looked at his watch; out of curiosity, he would have to ask him about it later as they were getting pressed for time.

Those idiots fighting Excella were probably smeared on the deck now.

They had obtained more samples than was required—time to wrap up.

Tutting at the group to start finishing up, Barns pushed off the console he was leaning against and walked forward into what he hoped was Wesker’s line of sight.

He stared down at this beautifully ruined creature who was now trying to focus and gaze back up at him. The reptilian eyes once again blazing red and glowing.

The agents who had been holding Wesker down had released him to his own power, at least as much as his restrained and limp appendages could manage anyways.

Suddenly and without warning, Wesker tossed his head back and screamed through the gag, bowed his back, and tried to propel his one good leg to arc his boot upwards towards Barns' face.

But before the leg was able to connect, it was viciously snatched by Agent Mosby, who proceeded to angle the leg outward and expertly sink his previous handled knife into the meaty part of Wesker’s inner groin, severing as much muscle and tendon as possible and nicking the femoral artery.

The agonized cry that came from the shaking body was justified as the knife was ripped back, followed by a thick spray of arterial blood that shot several feet to Barns' right, who stood in slight shock that despite everything the tyrant had endured, he still could have possibly killed Barns if that leg ever connected.

Taking a slow step to his left, Barns barely registered the continued spray of blood as several agents assaulted the target even more harshly. Fists flew, causing more sounds of cracking bone. Any further noises drawn from Wesker were of ever softening grunts, whines, and sobs. It was a brutal onslaught until all that was left was the meaty thump of flesh against flesh.

Barns recovered barely to see the single handgun drawn and slammed between the tyrant’s eyes, snapping the head back and leaving a red ring that would eventually become a perfect bruise.

Barns couldn’t really blame Agent Gionne, one of the younger siblings of the recently departed Excella. He had joined this team in the event if anything ever happened to his sister, he could take vengeance, but never believed it would come to their activation. Barns knew that under the mask, a rage was seething in the youth’s eyes, and the hand holding the gun was shaking in anger.

Barns wasn’t sure if shooting Wesker in the head would complicate any future plans the company had, but it wasn’t like they were retrieving Wesker physically back with them. They were explicitly ordered to collect samples and return to base once said mission was complete.

Nothing more.

*****

Wesker couldn’t focus any longer, and his thoughts were utterly scrambled from the substantial blood loss despite his body's efforts replenishing lost blood.

After having his last resort ambushed and subsequent complete and utter incapacitation, he had no cards left to play. Wesker could barely register that a weapon was pointed at his head, much less even care.

Everything he had worked towards to create and rule his perfect new world was gone. Everything he worked towards up until this moment was ripped from him, flowing through his fingers like desert sands, harsh, bare, and unforgiving.

Wesker could feel his body shutting down as uneven gurgled breaths caught in his throat, the virus seemingly unable to keep up any meaningful semblance of healing any specific area, and yet he was somehow still alive.

The blonde never register that a small piece of lead had jammed itself through part of his spine, nicking his spinal column as it exploded out his back, as a sharp, piercing, but euphoric pain traveled down his ruined body and straight to his loins, causing him to experience one last beautifully excruciating orgasm to release him from this nightmare.

*****

The shot was louder than Barns expected.

Barns stared down at Albert Wesker, who now sported a tight little hole in the middle of his chest. The once blazing red eyes were now a dull orange and glassy, seemingly staring at nothing as tears still slid down the abused face.

There were minimal movements from the mottled chest, only slight twitches as the tyrant lay in a mess of fresh and congealing blood, broken bones, sinew, and ripped leather.

Barns glanced over the broken form from the once-refined face down to the lower extremities that hung limply over the sides of the table.

“Shit! Get another specimen jar! Fucking Christ!” Barns scrambled forward to grab at the shrinking spent cock and trying to keep the last semen sample from escaping.

Agent Sparrow once again took the sample and placed it with the others in the case. Closing the lid and activating the lock.

Barns stared at Agent Gionne, who still stood at the side of the table, the gun lowered at his side. Looking back at Agent Barnes, Agent Gionne simply stated, “It’s over. My sister’s legacy will continue.”

Barns nodded in agreed silence. They still had to get the fuck off this deathtrap ship and get the samples to the new facility, so whatever was being planned for them could be initiated.

“Move out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wrote human because obviously his accelerated healing is degraded and it just flowed better.
> 
> This almost happened, but I was too lazy to write the follow-up and explanation for it in the next chapter – He didn’t comprehend that his brain was now a pulpy mess in his skull or the fact that the disruption of neurons had caused him to experience one last beautifully excruciating orgasm to release him from this nightmare.
> 
> *Edited 23 October 2020


	3. The Tragedy of a Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A low keening sound erupted and echoed down the hallway, abruptly stopping after several seconds. It raised the hairs up on the back of Chris's neck and caused his heart to pump faster.
> 
> Chris nodded his head at Sheva and propelled his way forward into the room, his gun held steady and sweeping the room for Wesker, but what he saw almost made him violently sick from the shock of what he was seeing, and he dropped his weapon to his side to hold a hand against his mouth and turn away from the gruesome sight of his former captain.
> 
> BOWs did not do this. Monsters disguised as humans did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and hurt/comfort... yes, I'm dragging this out. Yes, there will be revenge begetting, but it will be a while, but I promise, we'll get there. I am enjoying building this relationship.
> 
> The title is two-fold...
> 
> I apologize in advance for any typos... (I think I fixed most of them...)
> 
> And some music to accompany the feels - Mass Effect 3 - Leaving Earth - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iRshxc-sWA

After their grueling battle with Uroboros Aheri, Chris and Sheva did not hesitate to make their way to the next battleground, though not entirely sure of what exactly they would encounter when it came to dealing with Albert Wesker. Eventually making their way through the ship’s bowels, the sounds of a man being torn apart could be heard echoing off the walls.

Shaken to his core, Chris wanted to rush in headstrong but knew it would be a devastating decision on their part. Wait and assess was the best course of action unless he wanted to be another body to add to the pile.

The closer they were able to get, the sounds were getting louder with increasing levels of intensity and pain. It caused Chris to vibrate with adrenaline. He wanted so badly to find out what was going on, knowing in his heart it was something terrible, but he also didn’t want to compromise Sheva or himself acting irrationally.

Finding a sufficient nook close to where the assault was unfolding, and close enough to hear the heavy feet moving about, they hunkered down to wait out the party, staying as quiet as they could.

They were barely breathing and listening for their chance to find out what the fuck was going on up there, what this mod squad was doing to Wesker. From what they could hear, it was nothing short of brutal. Something Chris would not wish on his worst enemies, especially not Wesker, because the brunette had his limits to what he could tolerate.

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the stuffiness of the ship, followed by a hollow silence, and they froze in fear that their sudden gasps could be heard in the now deafening emptiness.

They silenced their breaths the best they could, placing hands over their mouths to stifle any amount of sound, unsure if any of the people involved in the assault were roaming about close to where they were situated.

A loud order to ‘move out’ was heard and the two believed whatever had occurred to be over as murmuring voices started fading away. Only once they heard the heavy footsteps thudding along, did they feel somewhat relieved they had not been discovered. The trope made their way further from the area. Their footsteps growing ever fainter.

Chris and Sheva took deep, shaking breaths once they could no longer hear voices or the thundering steps. Everything about this day was incredibly overwhelming. Each trial taking more and more out of them. Especially their last battle with Excella. The fact they had managed to survive this long was a miracle.

The effort to stay calm, cool, and collected for whatever was coming next was almost impossible. But what came next was something neither could ever prepare for.

Not taking any chances of being discovered, Chris and Sheva let several minutes pass to allow for the quiet to settle further before they ventured out of their hiding place to make their way up to where they believed the monitoring room to be, and where they had observed the broken glass from the lower deck.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, they entered the hallway and down towards a door that had been propped open. It did not go unnoticed by Chris the several pairs of bloody bootprints that grew fainter towards the direction the group had left. Chris took point, glancing at Sheva as they listened for any movement.

It was quiet, save for a noticeable steady dripping noise, the stench of blood, and a barely audible heavy, uneven breathing.

A low keening sound erupted and echoed down the hallway, abruptly stopping after several seconds. It raised the hairs up on the back of Chris's neck once more and caused his heart to pump faster.

Chris nodded his head at Sheva and propelled his way forward into the room, his gun held steady and sweeping the area for Wesker, but what he saw almost made him violently sick from the shock of what he was seeing, and he dropped his weapon to his side to hold a hand against his mouth and turn away from the gruesome sight of his former captain.

Sheva did not bode as well as Chris and shuffled back out into the hallway to vomit. Hearing her heaving almost made the brunette lose his battle to keep his own stomach down.

“Fuck!” Chris shouted and squeezed his eyes tightly together, pinching them with a hand; the image now burned forever into his retinas. Chris and Sheva had seen some horrible things in their fight against bioterrorism and BOWs but never something like this. Not against someone who presented as human as Wesker did.

BOWs did not do this. Monsters disguised as humans did. “Holy Fuck, this can’t be real!” Chris holstered his weapon and took a step forward, his mind swirling at what he was seeing.

That awful keening again, like a wounded, dying animal, came from what they had left of Wesker’s prostrate trembling body. It looked like he had been dragged from the back of a truck going 80 mph. “Oh, Wesker… Albert, what did they do to you?” Chris whispered, reaching a hand out towards the shaking body, but not touching, not yet. Chris knew to expect bad, but nothing like this. Never like this.

Wesker had managed to shift his face away from the open doorway at some point after the group had left and Chris could only partially see the profile of the blonde’s bruised and bloodied visage.

The brunette moved closer until he was right next to the table that Wesker lay prone upon in the center of the console room, like some sick twisted offering.

There was almost no unmarked skin not covered with bruises or blood or muck or split leather material that had once been clothing. Taking in the entire sight of Wesker, Chris was left reeling on the brink of panic.

Not sure where to even start, he didn’t even know if Wesker could comprehend that he was even there in the room.

Taking everything in, he realized how exposed Wesker truly was; his genitals visible and thighs heavily bruised, and fresh blood was sliding down his limp legs along with other mess. Chris really didn’t want to know, but in his heart, he knew what had been done and it made him furious.

It didn’t seem to Chris that any of the wounds needed immediate tending from his visual inspection, despite noticing the several feet of blood splattered across the floor. Chris was slightly relieved; it appeared that the blonde’s healing ability was still somewhat intact since he was not bleeding profusely from anywhere other than the dripping.

The tyrant’s body was a display of glorious ruin with barely enough leverage on the table to keep him from sliding to the floor in a broken heap. Chris didn’t want to take any chances trying to move him, at least not right now. Unless the precarious purchase of Wesker’s body started slipping. Only then would he make an attempt to shift the blonde to keep him on the table.

The brunette turned away slightly, continuing to rub at his face like such a motion would remove the pungent smell of blood and vomit and other things that were becoming more noticeable now that he was closer to the blonde.

He couldn’t grasp for what purpose this had happened. Did Wesker royally piss someone off enough they would resort to such an atrocity? Chris observed as Wesker continued to shudder severely, probably from blood loss, or shock, or both.

Quickly glancing around the room, Chris assessed there had been quite a struggle. Blood was all over the microphone system along with what was probably bits of flesh, grist, and bone. Large pools of congealed blood covered the floor below the console and another giant mess of smeared blood in front of that and what looked to be drag marks of what he assumed was from the incapacitated tyrant once the group was able to subdue him long enough to drag him across the room.

Facing the desecrated form once again, Chris sighed and carefully cut away the leather gag in Wesker’s mouth as he spoke softly to try and reassure the blonde that he was not there to hurt him, “Wesker… Albert…” The startle response was immediate, and Wesker jerked violently, coughing out a large glob of blood and bile, his face crumpling as a choked sob escaped him as ragged breaths caused the battered chest to heave with effort.

The sounds Chris heard come from Wesker during the assault, and even now, the small quiet noises of pain left him completely unnerved. Never had he seen Wesker so completely and utterly vulnerable. They had their fair share of injuries in STARS sure, but there had always been an air of maintained control from Wesker, and the now broken countenance was not something Chris was prepared for.

Leaning closer to Wesker’s ear, Chris continued whispering gently, “Albert, listen to me, I’m going to get you out of here, but I need to stabilize you first. Trust me when I say I don’t want to hurt you, please.” His voice wavering slightly, not knowing how Wesker would react. They had just been fighting ruthlessly against each other and Chris needed the blonde to trust him now to be merciful.

The brunette placed his hand tenderly against the side of Wesker’s hair to brush lightly against the once slicked-back strands that were now entirely out of place and covered in blood and grime. Chris's words were spoken softly, pleading in a tone that the brunette had ever really reserved just for him when there was such a time for affection between them.

Wesker’s body jolted slightly at the words, a quiet cry escaping him. Wesker never imagined he would ever hear that tone coming out of his most despised rival’s mouth again. Not after what he did by betraying the one purely innocent thing in his life, there had been an unadulterated trust between them, in comparison to everything else in his wretched fabricated existence.

Chris sauntered his way around the table, caressing the blonde hair the whole while as Wesker’s face finally came into his full view, and it almost wholly broke the brunette as he sucked a tight breath in, his eyes widen in disbelief.

What those men did to this once-proud handsome man was nothing short of savage. Most of the blonde’s face was bruised or red and slightly swollen, his nose definitely broken, and blood and mess smeared everywhere. Dark bruises also mottled his jawline, and there were multiple distinct handprint bruises on his neck. The blonde’s eyes, bruised, had swelled up and were now barely open as tears escaped, unable to hide his agony from Chris, no longer able to hold back.

There was no glow in those monstrous eyes, the little of what Chris could see past the inflamed skin. Only yellow with a light ring of red visible, the ethereal glow having died out long ago.

Chris placed both hands now gently on either side of Wesker’s head, slowly stroking the tousled blood-stained hair, and brought his forehead down to press against the other’s lightly. But Wesker cringed back, turning away with jerky movements from the familiar gesture, gritting his teeth as bloody saliva slid from the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks. A shrill sound escaped Wesker’s raw, abused throat, as instant fear threatened to overwhelm the incapacitated form.

The reaction shattered Chris’s heart, and he froze any further movements. Chris stared piercingly into Wesker’s panic-laced eyes and directly into the blonde’s dilapidated and battered soul, “We have a lot to talk about, Albert. A lot you need to answer to. But first, I need you to trust me, that I’ll get you out of here.”

Wesker froze, trying to stifle any further convulsions. His clogged nostrils attempted to flair as his eyes dilated instantly, almost to where there were only small slivers of yellow and red surrounding the reptilian pupils. Wesker gaped inquisitively back at the brunette, searching for the lie and seeing none. Just the annoying carefree, innocence the man always seemed to waft around with him. Wesker could not grasp Chris's actions, especially after everything that had occurred in the last few hours, “For what purpose … do you feel the need… to save me?” The blonde's voice was raw and guttural, and Chris barely recognized it.

Chris responded by inclining his head lower to barely graze the shell of Wesker’s ear, who jerked away from the closeness, “Because maybe I believe there is something worth saving. That maybe. Just maybe, there is something left of the man I once knew.” Swallowing thickly, Wesker tried to tilt his head towards the brunette’s, but only managed to lightly brush against the other’s face, “Than it makes us both fools... to believe there is … anything left worth saving.”

Chris leaned back to glare down at the broken form, “I’ll be the judge of that.” Wesker scoffed at this heroic notion, looking away.

Suddenly, a slight cry of pain escaped the bloodied mouth as Wesker closed his eyes tightly, grimacing, as his body arched slightly when the light dripping steadily increased as blood rushed up from the wounds in his chest and hip, sliding across the pale blood-encrusted skin and off the table.

“OK, what’s up with that?” Chris watched as blood continued to bubble up, seemingly to Wesker’s heartbeat, only to slow moments later. Wesker wheezed harshly, “Anti-BOW … rounds.” The blonde not remotely in the mood to further explain that his body was replenishing lost blood, but because of the anti-BOW rounds, the wounds were not healing properly; thus, any excess newly derived blood just ended up wasted. Gasping, Wesker murmured quietly, “I am not explaining… my physiology.”

Chris sighed, “I imagine not,” hoping that the low soothing sounds would be calming enough to start prepping Wesker for removal, he continued, “Alright, I’m just going to do what we need to do to get you stable and out of here. Starting by giving you some of your dignity back.”

Saying this, Chris had been fumbling through his pouches for something to cover Wesker’s exposed genitals and discovered a medium-sized dry-wick towel, which he quickly draped over Wesker’s hips and thighs. A red stain immediately formed on the material as blood flowing freely from the entry wound in Wesker's hip.

“I'm going to cut your arms loose. This is going hurt, but it should let you breathe a bit easier.” Chris pulled his knife out and began to cut away the remnants of the jacket used to bind Wesker’s arms together. The brunette made quick work of the material, trying to ignore the sounds of anguish Wesker was making as his arms were jarred.

For someone who was always so collected and calm, Chris continued to be unnerved by Wesker's reactions, worried that the blonde may not recover from this. Even at the mansion, Wesker had remained outwardly calm, despite knowing he was walking into his own death.

Finally freeing Wesker’s arms from the encased material, Chris held them in place before moving them down. He lowered the left arm first, positioning it over Wesker’s chest tenderly as the blonde sucked in a gasp.

Wesker shouted, cursing when Chris tried to move his right arm down. The attempt to shift the arm down caused the muscles in the dislocated shoulder to stiffen and lock up. Chris almost jerked the arm accidentally at the unexpected reaction, “Shit, shit, shit, it’s dislocated.” Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Wesker retorted, “Really? Didn’t notice.” Chris rolled his eyes, almost glad that Wesker could still be an asshole even in his condition. The muscles were bulging from swelling and from being in such an awkward position for so long, and Chris chastised himself that he should have realized something was wrong. Chris wasn’t even sure if he could get it to pop back into place without the medical team. 

“I’m going to try popping it back in.” Slowly Chris stretched the quivering arm down from over Wesker’s head, pulling it straight and away from the blonde’s body. Holding onto the wrist gently, Chris started to rotate the appendage only to meet massive resistance as Wesker cried out, arching his head back against the table as he tried to pull away. Wesker’s face contorted in agony, nostrils flaring and teeth grit together.

“OK, OK, that’s a no go then. Alright, we’ll just have to strap it down before we move you.” As gently as he could, Chris positioned the arm over the other’s chest. With his arms now relieved from their burden, Wesker loosely curled his fingers into fists, seemingly able to at least take slightly deeper breaths, although they still sounded fairly wet. A small reprieve.

Chris scrutinized Wesker's other injuries. There was a small bullet hole in the middle of Wesker's chest oozing blood sluggishly, but not as concerning as the more extensive wounds from the anti-BOW rounds. There were several obvious broken ribs, likely other breaks—and fractures, but it was hard to tell what all damage there was under all the blood.

The left side of Wesker's chest was a disgusting mess, and Chris couldn’t tell if any of it had healed, but if what Wesker said, about anti-BOW rounds, he imagined not. He gave the same assumption to the hip injury that was now covered and still leaking blood through the towel.

Glancing back up the blonde’s body to inquisitively inspect his face, which was only slightly more relaxed now, Chris could not help his curiosity any longer, muttering, “What were they after, Wesker?” The brunette searched the battered face intently, but Wesker didn’t acknowledge the question nor move for that matter. Wesker just stayed steadfast, trying to take measured breaths the best he could through parted lips, the serpentine eyes barely slit open and staring across the room in a disassociated daze. Chris wasn’t even sure he had heard him.

The brunette rubbed at his face and stepped back to walk towards the doorway. Sheva had never returned, and he went to search for her, asking if she had heard anything about a transport coming in. He also wanted to ask her to find a restroom or supply closet to look for towels or blankets, medical supplies, anything really to help get some of the mess off of Wesker. Chris wanted to promote the improvement of the blonde's healing ability, knowing full well Wesker should have already been healing by now. It would take some time to get back to one of the facilities and who knows how long to get a medical team together willing enough to work on Wesker.

Chris had found Sheva sitting in the stairwell they had come up, her face in her arms. This worried Chris as Sheva had an upbeat spunk that matched his own, “Hey, you OK? Have you contacted anyone or heard from anyone?” She peered up at him, jumping a little at hearing his voice so suddenly, obviously distraught by their discovery of the brutalized tyrant. Seeing her so upset bothered him, and it was affecting his own ability to remain neutral.

She didn’t know the blonde as he did, and for her to have such a reaction to his condition was almost comforting, knowing he wasn’t alone in his feelings towards Wesker's state. “Yeah, they are on their way. They said they would be landing on the deck.” He nodded in acknowledgment, looking down the hall past her, trying to locate a restroom.

Sheva spoke softly, “Jill’s with them.” Chris turned towards her in quiet surprise. Jill being on the transport could complicate things. Nodding again in acknowledgment, “Do you think you could find a bathroom, or a supply closet or something with clean materials and medical supplies I can use to clean him up with?”

She rose up from her perch on the stairs and set off further down the hall, searching the area, relieved to have something to do.

Chris turned back towards the control room to check to see if anything was useful there. Rags even would be handy at this point. He glanced over at Wesker’s prone form, who was trembling slightly against the table, the blonde brows furrowed deeply and his mouth in a deep-set frown. Chris shuffled around the room, checking cabinets and searching every nook and cranny.

The dripping resumed, and Chris glanced back towards the blonde, scanning for the source, and noticed it was from blood now sliding off the table from between Wesker’s legs, off what was left of his pants and boots.

“Fuckkkk…” Chris whined.

Wesker jolted from the noise but didn’t say anything, nor did he open his eyes, he just resumed harsh irregular breathing, brows deeply furrowed. Chris was at a loss. He glanced at Wesker’s face and then back towards his covered thighs where the heavy dripping was coming from.

Swallowing hard and shaking his head, Chris shifted towards the blonde’s legs. “I’m sorry, I have to do this.”

Gently pulling the towel down, he observed the entry wound in Wesker’s hip. Blood was bubbling up slightly there, but not the source of the blood that had caught his attention. He bunched the material away from the other leg, trying to give Wesker at least a small bit of dignity. There was a deep slash in the inner groin area, also weeping blood, but not as much as the damaged hip, almost like it had healed slightly.

Chris knit his brows together and remember the odd splash of blood across the floor; he followed the splatter and was finally able to put two and two together.

“I’m going to take your boots off. Not like you’re going to need them anytime soon.” Wesker gave no response, just his continued trembling and sucking in wet-sounding breaths.

The brunette sighed as he knelt down between Wesker’s dangling legs and tried to ignore the mess as much as possible except blood was still dripping and fresh and dried blood was smeared everywhere, along with cum and other bodily fluids. Taking a shaky breath, Chris placed a hand gently on the right knee and pulled down the zipper to slide the boot off. Blood had filled up any excess space in the boot, and when Chris slipped the foot out, it was covered in sticky and slightly congealed red. Chris tossed the boot aside along with the other one.

What had been left of the black leather pants that had only been held up by the blonde’s boots now fell away from his calves. Chris also tossed the worthless material aside. Both socks were stripped off as well and tossed, completely saturated.

Chris gazed sadly at Wesker’s legs and feet, fighting the urge to touch the blood-smeared flesh, reminiscing on lost hope as he thought about the last time he had seen Wesker’s bare legs or was even this close to the man without them throwing punches at one another. It had been an intensely intimate moment long ago, a dream likely never to be had again.

Breaking the silence, Wesker murmured, “I don’t understand... why you’re doing this…” Getting back up, Chris stared hotly at the blonde, already trying to keep his rising anger down. His reply simple, “I'm trying to help save you!”

Wesker peered back at the brunette uncomfortably and not just because of the condition he was in, “I am beyond... saving…” Chris frowned, squeezing his hands into fists, hissing out a quick retort, “I don’t believe that for a second!”

Sheva cleared her throat from the doorway, interrupting the clipped response and breaking Chris from his thoughts. Unwilling to step in the room, much less stare at the sorry mess that was Albert Wesker, she raised her arms full of materials and medical supplies up for Chris to see.

She was accustomed to the aftermaths of such events, but not against a man, such transgressions rare in her experience.

She tossed some bundled cloths to Chris, who took them gratefully along with medical sprays and mixed herbs. “The transport should be arriving shortly. A full team is on its way to dismantle everything and shut it all down.”

She quickly observed the prone form and then back up to Chris, “I told them what we found.” Chris nodded and headed back to continue prepping the blonde. “Did you ask if they had a stretcher or anything?” Sheva shifted away from the gore and started heading back out before responding with a confirmation, “Don’t worry, they have a full medical team inbound. Jill’s on it.” And with that, she shuffled back down the hallway.

Chris had already started to clean some of the muck and blood from Wesker’s face when the blonde jolted with the news of Jill’s presence but didn’t say anything.

Slowly wiping away enough of the blood to see that at least some of the swelling had started to recede, Chris sighed in relief. As he carefully cleaned the pale skin, Chris discovered a suspicious, perfectly round bruise between the blonde’s brows. The brunette really didn’t want to know what had caused such a mark.

Wesker cracked his eyes open to bore straight into Chris’s soul, flooded with thick tears that pour down the blonde’s cheeks, whispering, “I despise you… and your self-righteous belief... of saving everything... in this wretched world...” The last words spat out in a vicious snarl.

Chris scrutinized the blonde’s face affectionately as he kept meticulously cleaning even as the visage morphed into a heartbreaking anguished expression. Chris could not deny the tyrant's words as he gently wiped the flowing tears away. Never would he ridicule this man for breaking down like this, not after everything that has transpired. He had his own fair share of breakdowns and did not wish such anguish on anyone.

“I couldn’t stop them…” The words were spoken in a broken whisper as Wesker clenched his hands into tight fists across his chest, his body trembling as he tried to suppress the uncontrollable reactions.

Chris stopped his ministrations and closed his own eyes as he bowed over the prone form, the words disturbing him to his core. The brunette tried to reassure the man who was breaking down in front of him, “We will figure this out. There has got to be some sick ulterior motive for what they did. It’s not just plain and simple. It never is.”

Chris resumed his cleaning, careful and gentle, almost intimate, making his way down the other’s neck and slowly down the upper chest and shoulders.

Chris moved Wesker’s hands down to cleanse and dress the massive chest injury, bunching some of the clean material up to make a compress, knowing it would just get soaked when more blood erupted, but it was better than it being open to the air. The skin there was putrid, and Chris shivered, dreading what the back of Wesker’s damaged hip might look like.

Chris continued down the torso and discovered another slash in the blonde’s side, an obvious jagged knife wound. The skin was torn where the attacker had obviously twisted the blade before being roughly removed. The brunette quickly cleaned and covered the injury as Wesker clenched his teeth as Chris did his best with the meager supplies available.

Placing the blonde’s arms back over his chest, he started to remove the belt that was oddly still intact with ripped leather around the other’s waist, but was frozen when Wesker snarled out, “Don’t! Please, just stop... Just leave me here… please!” The words were spoken harshly but ended in a sob, the strength meant to push Chris away deteriorating quickly. Chris was steadfast and placed a hand softly on Wesker’s abdomen, feeling the skin flinch under his touch as a small broken cry escaped.

Chris studied the straining face and unfocused glare, barely hiding repressed panic, and unable to wholly meet the brunette’s eyes. The glassy serpentine gaze seemingly aimed at something over Chris's shoulder.

“You know I can’t do that, Albert. And if I don’t do this, do you want to wait till the med team gets here, and you can have an audience? It’s not like I haven’t seen you before.” Chris almost smirked but held back; it wasn’t really the time or place to reminisce. More solemnly, he thought to himself, ‘I’ve already seen,’ causing him to frown deeper.

Chris’s vision of what Wesker should look like was so vastly far from the representation before him that he had to continuously convince himself that this was real. That he was, cleaning up Albert Wesker, a once proud and vindictive tyrant, and his ex-STARS captain, from a violent assault and rape.

With no further outburst to impede him, Chris carefully removed the belt, letting it and the remnants of the waist of the pants drop to the floor with a thud.

Chris could no longer avoid the last of Wesker's injuries, and pulling the now drenched towel away, he couldn’t help but gawk at the exposed area. Wesker’s skin was horrifically mottled, never had Chris seen such bruising on a living person before and it made his stomach lurch. The right hip and pelvic bones were definitely dislocated and angled jaggedly out of place under the skin. 

As gently as he could, Chris dabbed at the entry wound, trying to gage Wesker’s response only to see the blonde start trembling violently, face even paler if that was possible, and pulled into a tight grimace, a whine escaping.

Chris could not help but realize how severe Wesker's condition was and he couldn’t do much of anything without moving the blonde to see the exit wound, and alone that was nigh impossible. There was simply not enough room to even move Wesker to access it, as precarious as the blonde was perched as it was.

Chris shifted his attention to the other leg and to the slash in the left inner thigh that still bled sluggishly. Chris lightly wiped up the laceration and wrapped it tightly to keep pressure on the apparent arterial damage, trying not to jar the area more than needed. Chris was thankful at least Wesker’s healing was promoting the stoppage of bleeding where it counted.

Chris placed a hand gently on the other’s intact hip, and loosely bunched up one of the softer cloths and placed it between Wesker’s legs to hopefully soak up some of the mess—the reaction was incredibly severe, the wail that ripped from Wesker’s mouth echoed in the room and down the hallway, his whole body violently convulsing.

Chris stepped back at the abrupt convulsion, but close enough to catch Wesker should he start to slide off the table, “Fuck! Albert, I’m sorry! M' Sorry! I just—! Please! I’m so sorry!” Chris tried to appease the blonde who looked like he was about to wretch, his face ghost white, and eyes clenched as more tears escaped.

Chris quickly placed a new thicker towel around Wesker’s hips as quickly as he could, tucking the corners under the blonde’s waist to keep it from sliding. He knew he was going to have nightmares about this for a long time, and he wasn’t even the one who experienced the assault. Taking a deep breath, Chris stood close to the prone blonde as the convulsing slowed into a full-body tremor, not wanting to take any chances should he have to turn Wesker on his side as a last resort.

Content that Wesker wasn't going to slip off the table or try to swallow his own tongue, the brunette grabbed a chair that had been haphazardly tossed in a corner and plunked said chair as close to the table as he dared to sit and leaned forward, his hands clasped together to stare intently at the blonde’s countenance, which obviously still indicated the intense agony he was feeling from Chris’s last ministrations.

“What did they want? Why did they do this?” The brunette was too curious for his own good and pressed further for something, anything to explain why he was staring down at the broken tyrant, “Why go through all this trouble? Whose parade did you piss on?” Chris wanted, no, needed to know why the company Wesker supposedly worked for would suddenly decide to commit such an atrocious act against such a valuable asset.

Wesker gasped, slightly relaxing, as he attempted to take a deeper breath, but it caught in his throat, and coughs started to cause the broken body to shudder even more, causing his face to scrunch up as he quietly panted after catching his breath again, “DNA... sample…”

Chris was confused. Leaning back in the chair, he crossed his arms, gazing attentively at the blonde, “You’ve got to be fucking kid—”

Suddenly, Wesker snapped his head towards the brunette and immediately cut him off, glaring severely at Chris, his eyes flashing a deeper red and momentarily glowing, pink frothy spittle flying as he shouted, “I assure you!! I am not... fucking... kidding!! Do you have... any idea... in that pea brain of yours... what this IMPLICATES!!” Breathing harshly, Wesker clenched his eyes again and cried out as his body tried to arch against the table as more blood splatter hit the floor from his outburst.

The brunette was a little shocked at the intense reaction, but the reason for what they did to Wesker worried him even more, as the blonde would not explain anything further.

After several minutes of silence, other than Wesker's harsh breaths, Chris could hear the blades of a chopper in the distance and hoped they were lucky it was a chinook, the extra space would be incredibly welcome.

Wesker swallowed audibly. He could hear it too and knew full well that they would be taking him back. Which meant they were going to move him. Wesker groaned, not looking forward to the impending transit. Not only was he being taken into BSAA custody, but he was also extremely vulnerable and incapable of defending himself.

Chris examined the extremely pale face, now covered in a light sheen of sweat, “This is not going to be easy. I can’t promise you the world Albert, but I can promise to watch over you. Protect you. If that is even worth anything to you at this point.” Chris trailed the sentence off quietly, not sure if Wesker would appreciate any such sentimental words.

Wesker managed a humorless, dry chuckle that half caught in his throat, his face slackening just a tiny bit as he tried to focus his gaze into the brunette's weary eyes, “Well then... at least... I’ll have... my best man... by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a hard time trying to decide how exactly I want their past relationship to play out. Were they past lovers, a one-time fling? Or was it just sexual tension never resolved? Do I want something in a chapter or add a stand-alone piece as part 2 of the series.
> 
> Also, I only managed 6 chapters before my semester started, and it takes me a while to edit because I've been adding in dialogue and other bits, basically doubling my outlines. Once I hit chap 6 though, I will, unfortunately, have to slow down.
> 
> I also have a distant piece being planned out, hot and smutty... if I do end up writing it, it will be a stand-alone.
> 
> I won't bombard with music every chapter... just when I feel something kinda fits.
> 
> Lastly, in my heart of hearts, I was sad to hear they were skipping Code Veronica to remake RE4, but then that means then they can remake RE5… And bring the angel of death back from the dead… I felt the need to share in my hopeful dreams…
> 
> *Edits started 24 Oct ~Finished 31 Oct


	4. Interlude to Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris stared down from an overview observation room at the surgeons below who were diligently working to piece the decimated form of Albert Wesker back into some resemblance of a human form. Several empty coffee cups were lined up on the glass windowsill. Despite all the caffeine, he was exhausted.
> 
> There were so many emotions running rampant in his head, and they all revolved around the man who was partially flayed open on the operation table below. And all Chris could do was stand vigil and watch. He promised to watch over the blonde, and he intended to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I said I’d get this out by today, and here it is. More of a transition chapter, and I’m not sure I’m 100% happy with it, but it will have to do. I can only re-read and re-edit my own work so many times before I get sick of it. 
> 
> There is some budding humor here, as I’d like to think in the past they were sarcastic with each other, or at least Chris was because he is such a fucking tease, but can do a 180 and become serious on a dime.
> 
> Again some solemn music for some feels...
> 
> Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw  
> Or  
> The Grey Soundtrack - Into The Fray https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SpbEmeIFj0

Chris stared down from an overview observation room at the surgeons below who were diligently working to piece the decimated form of Albert Wesker back into some resemblance of a human being. Several empty coffee cups were lined up on the glass windowsill. Despite all the caffeine, he was exhausted.

There were so many emotions running rampant in his head, and they all revolved around the man who was partially flayed open on the operation table below. And all Chris could do was stand vigil and watch. He promised to watch over the blonde, and he intended to keep that promise.

The brunette never expected the events to transpire as they did from the moment they found Wesker’s brutalized form… all the way up to now. Never in a million years would he have believed that morning that he would be watching a full team of surgeons piece his former captain back together for hours upon hours.

Chris was very nervous that Wesker would wake up as they worked on him to remove the damaged skin that seemed like it had melted from the anti-BOW rounds. Or wake up during the reposition of bone or the surgical steel being drilled into the larger fragments, or the piecing together of mangled organs and lacerated and torn muscle and whatever else they found out of place.

But Wesker didn’t wake. He wasn’t quite sure what to call it. Maybe he had slipped into a coma. Not that Chris could really tell the difference. Overall, Chris was thankful that the anesthesia was working at the very least. The blonde was on a respirator, being strictly observed by the anesthesiologist team. He wasn’t expecting there to be so many people.

There was a protective cap over his hair and multiple drapes over several parts of his body. They had taped his eyes shut, too, as they had been continually fluttering despite the tyrant’s unconscious state. Chris assumed maybe the odd coloring bothered some of the doctors, or they didn’t want the doctors to know at all what they were working on though they should have some idea that the patient wasn’t quite human.

Chris intently watched Wesker’s face and tried to go through all the things he wanted to ask when the blonde regained consciousness. What was his reasoning for the constant betrayal, what was he searching for with gathering samples, and what exactly did he do to Jill—who was going through her own recovery and still so amazingly resilient. Chris hoped Wesker would maintain his own personal resilience. He was like a cockroach.

Chris recollected the events following the med team’s arrival. He knew Wesker was trying his best to remain calm, but the amount of pain the blonde was in caused him to react unconsciously, and that couldn’t be helped. Some bruises and contusions to some of the med team, but no broken bones, luckily. The meager attempts to lash out were heartbreaking.

And due to Wesker’s incapacitation, it was easy for Chris to forget that he was technically a virally enhanced BOW. Though now, he wasn’t sure what he could be remotely categorized as and if he would retain any of the enhanced strength.

Once they had rolled Wesker’s body enough to slide a hard backboard under him, he steadily went downhill. The last coherent reaction Chris was able to reason out of the blonde was him whispering, almost pleading for the brunette not to let them take him, and Chris promised to keep watch over him and not let them do anything horrible. The pleading almost sounded childish, as if Wesker’s mind was far away in another time.

After Chris continued to soothe the blonde, Wesker just stared at him almost dimly, his glazed eyes rolling up. Still, Chris knew the blonde understood that he wouldn’t leave him and hoped he finally allowed himself to give in to the trauma his mind and body had just experienced to give his body the much-needed surrender to darkness to heal faster hopefully.

When Wesker finally lost consciousness, they had just finished securely strapped him down to the board, luckily he was out for the jarring march down through the ship’s tight quarters and the helo ride, and he hadn’t woken up since.

Jill had taken the ride with them too. She almost didn’t, but since Wesker was unconscious, she felt somewhat comfortable enough to finally engage Chris since her awakening. She asked how he had been the past years, and they caught up a little bit, but Chris could tell a lot was swirling in her brain on what had transpired the past two years.

She had spent part of the trip just staring at Wesker’s mess of a face, emotions fluttering from neutral, to rage, to sadness, and finally grief. He couldn’t blame her, but he wouldn’t push her for anything she did not want to share.

Wesker’s unconscious state would be beneficial for the multiple surgeries that were scheduled. This being the first of many. Chris sighed, running a hand through messy brown hair, pacing slightly back and forth past the window just to keep his sluggish limbs moving.

He looked at the clock; it was going on hour six. This operation focused on the damaged hip and shoulder. Shoulder first, and once that was covered with a graft, then a new team came in, and they worked on the destroyed hip. The process was meticulously slow in Chris’s opinion, but then again, he wasn’t a doctor.

Chris’s worst fear was he didn’t even know how they would be able to save the leg, thinking of seeing it when he lay on that table caused the brunette to shudder, but the doctors reassured him that because there was still some blood flow, it should be fine. The replenishment of blood from the virus had saved the tissue from deteriorating. However, the bone and muscle damage was a different hurdle for whenever Wesker decided to wake up.

Thankfully, Wesker never crashed during transport or triage until they could get a team together, but his blood pressure had dropped dangerously low. Chris cringed, remembering how Wesker’s lower back looked. Even now, as the team methodically worked on repositioning the bones, he was still having difficulty comprehending how Wesker was even able to stay awake, much less alive. The brunette had to wonder if he just wasn’t feeling the massive wounds or was his pain tolerance really that high. And if it was high tolerance, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know how he had become able to withstand such high amounts of pain—another thing to add to the running list of questions.

Actually, because of events that had transpired with Wesker, Chris almost immediately requested a sabbatical, which was granted, obviously, upon the condition to become the tyrant’s caretaker. Chris agreed without hesitation, curious how things would play out, test the blonde’s demeanor once he woke, pick his brain, and maybe, maybe build enough rapport to convince the blonde his expertise could be useful to the BSAA, contingent upon certain agreements of course, but that was further down the road.

Maybe he could convince the blonde with flattery, stroke the bruised ego to boost the confidence of the calculating monstrosity he knew Wesker was capable of being, he was resilient enough to pull through all the other messes he had gotten himself into in the past, this should be no different. Wesker would be an incredible asset, but only if Chris could get him to cooperate. And he had missed him.

Continuing to watch the surgical team, Chris really hoped Wesker would heal on his own. The thought of the blonde not being able to run or even walk was frightening. The blonde had the strength of a beast, a ghost when it came to speed, and he had a lot of pride, Chris couldn’t argue that.

But a physically broken Albert Wesker, he didn’t know if he could handle that. He didn’t know if Wesker could handle that.

The blonde was always active and not just their training in STARS, but he tended to show up to do the dirty work on his own instead of letting whatever company’s grunts do the retrieval work. It always felt odd to Chris how many pies the blonde had his hands in, and never staying in one place for long.

The surgery lasted several more hours, and Chris stood watch the entire time. Several more coffee cups had been added to the pile. It was weird seeing the blonde like this.

He knew the recovery would be long, though hopefully, not as long as it would for a normal person, but longer than for the tyrant’s abilities from the past. Wesker still had some enhanced healing factors, but it was unknown how much damage his viral enhancement had sustained from the attack and if his body would return to a tyrant status.

As the second surgical team was finishing up, rotating in was a clean-up crew, cleaning the blonde up, suturing areas, as each injury assessed by priority was dealt with the same care any patient would have received. This notion relieved Chris somewhat. At least there was no bias here, despite the incredible risk.

Anything not attended to today would have to wait for the next scheduled surgery. Chris was thankful for that; it had already been a long day.

Chris had been scanning through several files they had acquired labeled “Project W,” including video and audio recordings on what Umbrella’s creators had been working on close to fifty years, and it sickened him that Wesker was just another pet project of the deplorable company. Fifty fucking years… He knew Wesker was damaged and not just physically. There was a lot of screwed up stuff going on in that head of his, built up over the years upon years of fucked-up-ery. Chris’s imagination could only scrape the surface of what Wesker has been stewing in all these years, especially when he found out about his parentage and upbringing, no wonder the tyrant had lost his mind. Power and insanity can cause a lot of destruction, and Wesker had been like a hurricane.

The files described Wesker as if he were an animal instead of a person, a child, with extreme disregard for anything other than his efficiency, intelligence, and genetic line. Chris sighed, he was no therapist, but he had high hopes Wesker would eventually talk, if not to him, then another staff. The BSAA had a full range of psychologists and therapists for employees to utilize.

Chris looked down below; it seemed they were finally finishing up. He couldn’t understand why, but he wanted to protect Wesker, but he knew that was nigh impossible. The least he could do was give his companionship, regardless of the blonde wanting it or not.

*****

When Wesker finally regained consciousness, Chris was in the room watching over him as usual, in between reading more of the files, as he did every day since they arrived.

It was a simple single recovery room, machinery around keeping tabs on his vitals. After the last surgery, they had removed the respirator but ended up putting him on oxygen to lessen any strain on his recovering lung.

Chris could tell he was awake by the vitals steadily increasing and an almost silent sharp intake of breath. Chris was slightly worried there would be a violent reaction, but when there was none except deeper breaths, he moved his chair more into what he hoped to be Wesker’s line of sight, as he had yet to open his eyes.

“I knew… I knew you were there… this whole time.” Wesker’s voice was rough and guttural, possibly from intubation and disuse, and he swallowed thickly several times, “Can smell you…” He was very groggy, and the exhaustion and pain still very apparent in his disheveled state.

Chris watched him come more into awareness, and after several moments, Wesker did open his eyes, slowly taking everything in to finally rest upon the brunette’s form, a barely noticeable flash of relief in the serpentine eyes. If Chris hadn’t known the blonde for as long as he did, he would have missed the emotion. Chris smiled genuinely back and leaned forward to shuffle his chair closer to the bedside, “I said I would watch over you, and I try to keep my promises.”

Ignoring Chris’s pleased tone, he gazed down intently over his body, furrowing his brows in concentration and slowly trying to test his range of movement by shuffled the sheets and blanket draped over his arms down his chest and trying to shift up. However, the attempt caused his body to stiffen in agony, ripping a loud groan from a deep-set grimace of pain and squeeze his eyes shut again. The blonde gave up and limply laid back against the bed. Glancing back up at Chris, he sighed deeply, “How long?”

Despite the man being over 6 foot, he looked small in the bed, feeble. Maybe it was the baggy oversized hospital gown or the numerous blankets covering his immobile form, or perhaps the untidy hair that was unkempt and curling around his face.

Chris shifted in his chair almost nervously, not expecting Wesker to be so compliant. There were many answers to that question, not all of the answers he wanted to tell the blonde, “How long what? Unconscious? In surgery? Since we’ve been here? How…”

But he was cut off by a growl, “Yes! All of the above... How long?”

Chris shuffled closer, and he reached out hesitantly and placed a hand flat on the bed, but not touching. Wesker gaped at the hand and shifted uneasily between the hand and making eye contact. Chris’s expression did not bode good news, and it unnerved Wesker.

“Well, we left the ship almost two weeks ago. The surgeries were… long, intensive, and … invasive.” Wesker made a face like he was trying to pry information out of a five-year-old. “Two weeks… Surgeries… What… Just hand me the damn chart.”

Wesker tried to shift again, but any attempted movements proved futile, and his body revolted. Wesker cried out sharply as his limbs protested, and he shrunk back into himself, squeezing his eyes shut. “Chart!”

Not wanting to risk giving the man an aneurism after just waking up, and because Chris knew Wesker could be a stubborn ass, he stood and leaned over the prone blonde to grab the chart from the end of the bed and placed it carefully on Wesker’s lap easily within reach.

Wesker fumbled a hand blindly for the chart, grabbing it, and moved it closer. He squinted his eyes open to scan the papers. Using his one somewhat decent hand, he flipped through several of the pages, skimming and trying to process what he was reading.

He had had time to heal a bit, but he was still overly concerned about why it took so long for his body to recover fully. He should be completely healed by now, and yet he was still feeling the massive pain from whatever surgeries they had performed. His frown grew more cumbersome, and Chris could almost see the weariness settling into the already apparent exhaustion.

Subsequent pages fluttered, and the chart was starting to shake, the intravenous line vibrating with the movement. Finally, the blonde dropped the chart back against his lap and gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes glassy, and tried to shift his aching body into a more comfortable position. Still, his muscles protested the action immediately, everything ached, and he tilted his head back to look at the machines, seeing if there was a morphine drip.

“Do you want anything? Water? Ice? Soup? Apple juice?” Wesker’s eye snapped to Chris, lulling his head in his direction and piercing him with a deep hatred though not seemingly directed at him, but gave no response.

Chris again placed his hand on the mattress as if waiting to gauge the blonde demeanor.

“Do not… touch me…” It was a seething hiss and very unexpected.

Chris pulled the offending appendage back and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“Don’t take it personal…” Wesker whispered. He was traumatized not just by the assault, but with all the circumstances he has found himself surrounded by, losing everything he built his life around, gone. For once in such a long time, he was genuinely lucid, even with the pain.

“I want… need... you to understand.” The blonde looked away from Chris like he didn’t want the brunette to see his face, “The power, the hatred was all-consuming. I sold my soul, made incredible sacrifices, and despite everything …” Chris could almost barely hear him, and he had to lean forward.

“All that I ever wanted was to be free and be accepted for my existence… and you…” The blonde turned his head harshly back towards Chris, who was shocked at the sudden movement, almost jerking back in his chair enough to scrape the floor. “You are what I could never be, a family, choices…you had it so easy…” his voice suddenly rising louder. The monitors started to beep louder, and Chris was concerned, tensing as he glanced between the now blaring blood pressure monitor and Wesker’s face, contorted with anger.

Wanting to cut the tirade short before Wesker required a sedative, he leaned as close as he could to the bedside without touching, “That’s funny because you were everything I strived to be back then, controlled, intelligent, respected, strong… well before you lost your damn marbles and betrayed us in that mansion… Betrayed me…” Chris couldn’t help frowning back.

Wesker’s anger diffused like a balloon, and he was shocked, frozen at the brunette’s confession… “What... why would you want that? Why would you want to be like me, when every second I despised what I was more and more…”

“You never let me see that you were suffering. Maybe instead of going off on a fucking tangent to left field, you could have confided in us, and we would have probably helped you.” Now Chris had the right to be angry, and Wesker dared to actually look embarrassed, nervously shifting his eyes to search Chris’s face.

“And maybe I saw the extreme confidence and perfection you always seemed to present and wanted to be that type of man.” Wesker just stared at the brunette, stunned more than he probably should be.

They were both silent for some time before Chris confessed something else. “And I meant what I said.”

Wesker searched the brunette’s expression but found no hostility or mockery there, just solid conviction. “And what did you say…that is so important?”

Chris reminded him of his declaration, “That I would watch over you, that I would protect you.”

Wesker chuckled humorlessly at this, “Still trying to save my soul, Redfield?”

“No, that’s all on you and how you decide your next actions to be. I don’t need other BOW companies trying to knock our door down coming after you and taking your DNA to conduct eugenics experiments with…” Chris scowled past Wesker, “We have already started hearing rumors, and it's nothing good… it’s downright frightening.”

Wesker paled at the news and mumbling almost to himself, “They started already. They must have been planning this for some time.” Wesker was shaken, his shocked expression and fear evident, but he didn’t press for details. “I should have seen this coming…”

Another long silence followed, not quite a staring contest, but not awkward either.

“So what is this… are you my handler now?” Wesker spoke slowly, gazing all around the room pointedly to land back at Chris. He was still shocked by the Tricell news and overwhelmed to the point he had very little energy left. He had just woken up after almost two weeks of being unconscious, his outburst and every little effort were exhausting.

“Kinda.”

“How can you kind of be my handler? You either are or aren’t.” Wesker was only slightly amused, trying to push past the daunting news of his stolen DNA and their earlier spat, “What else are you here for? To save my damaged mind and drag me back from hell to side with the angels? Hmm? You know we are past that… there is no going back from what I did.” Wesker tilted his head back, angled haughtily, but his expression was crestfallen, any form of redemption seemingly millions of miles away to him.

“And that is your opinion. You don’t have many options, Albert. It’s me or a jail cell, which isn’t nearly as comfortable. Or private. And I can assure you, won’t be as good company as me.”

Wesker huffed, looking back down his body, suddenly wondering how bad his body appeared under the covers and heavy bandages that he could feel weighing him down, whispering, “I don’t need anyone else…”

Chris scoffed loudly and stood up to stare down menacingly at the blonde. “If you want to walk out of here, you will. No one else would even get this close to you… much less work with you. You’re kind of a bastard, you know!”

Wesker tilted his head to stare at Chris, squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows in evident confusion, “What are you implying?”

Grinning widely, Chris spread his arms wide suddenly to anchor them on his hips, pushing his chest out, causing the blonde to flinch and make a slight noise of pain from the motion, “I’m your personal caretaker and physical therapist!”

Wesker’s eyes widened as his face deadpanned, his voice becoming ever quieter and wavering in disbelief, “You’re joking? Please tell me you’re joking…”

Chris smirked at the reaction, “Unless you can stand up and walk right out of here this instant, no, I am not joking.”

Wesker groaned in annoyance, staring back up at the ceiling. “How did I get to be so fortunate.”

Chris laughed excitedly and was getting louder. Actually, he was cackling now.

“Shut up! Insufferable Moron!”

*****

Wesker was contemplating lying stiffly in his bed, reminiscing over the past few days. The doctors and surgeons came and went, explaining the extent of the damage and what was to be expected regarding recovery time, physical therapy, and eventual normalcy. Months… there was no option for a quick turnaround. At least it wasn’t years.

Wesker was also very unnerved with the news that when he was open on the table during the reconstruction of his hip, it had been decided by the BSAA leadership to give him a vasectomy. He understood the reasoning behind it, but he didn’t like not having a choice in the matter. Chris surely briefed his leadership on what he knew from what had happened, and Wesker shivered at the memories of the violent assault. Alas, one more choice that's been taken from him.

Wesker was, however, furious about the totality of the circumstances. Furious at Tricell for betraying him though he did betray Excella first. Touché. He couldn’t really fault them for playing his own game. He was furious at his attackers, and he silently vowed he would find them all and tear them all apart slowly no matter how long it would take. He was furious at Chris for saving him and bringing him here, and above all, furious with this now fragile body that was healing faster than an unenhanced human, but significantly slower after what he assumed was a massive purge of the virus from his system from the substantial blood loss.

Or the virus became partially dormant, and he would have to figure out somehow how to reactivate it. That is, if he could convince his captors to give him full access to their labs.

After years of acquiring the different viruses, despite not having his own facilities any longer, he still remembered what was required to successfully reconfigure the formulas. It would not take much to restructure the necessary serum, but he would need to enhance it more, his current state obviously unsustainable.

Wesker despised his entire situation, and as much as he took most of his anger out on Chris, he relied on him for practically everything. And he hated it, despite how it brought back memories from their shared past. From a time when they were part of a team, an excellent team really, that required a level of trust above and beyond the norm, and Chris had had his back several times during missions and then some. It was less complicated then. It was a very satisfying physical means to an end, but he never wanted to admit to himself then, but also something more.

And yet, each day, he was stuck here and spending almost every waking moment with Chris, slowly building up strength to start the real physical therapy finally, he couldn’t deny the fact that Chris’s familiar face and demeanor were not all terrible to interact with, despite how annoyingly cheerful Chris always seems to be.

At least Chris’s touch didn’t make his skin crawl like most people’s touch did. Actually, it did the exact opposite and was slightly comforting. Wesker shifted somewhat to stare at the door. Chris had been gone for some time, probably briefing his leadership on his progress.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, contemplated if it would be so bad to indulge in such subtle comforts again? It’s not like he had any world domination schemes to keep him distracted this time, and it had been such a long time since another’s touch didn’t repulse him, Chris being the last one not to. What was there to lose to convince Chris to by his side again, which from the looks of it, would not take much convincing. The brunette was already halfway wrapped around his finger.

*****

It was a particularly stressful day for Wesker. He was off on a tirade, the weather causing a deep ache in his bones and Chris’s insistence to get him to open up, drilling him on what his intentions had been for Uroboros, what he had done to Jill, and his body wasn’t cooperating, causing extreme anger to bubble up and he lashed out every which way he could. They were going in circles.

Chris wrung his hands through his hair, pacing out of reach of the angry tyrant who had ended up on the floor during the raging argument, his legs sprawled useless beneath him, and he was violently shaking, and his eyes were glowing a deep red.

Wesker was still cryptic with his insane superiority complex bullshit to justify to Chris why he did what he did. The blonde was trying to justify his actions and wanted Chris to understand without really explaining anything further.

“I’m not trying to fucking save your soul. God damn it! I’m trying to fucking understand why you betrayed m-… the team! You keep saying I would understand, should understand, but I don’t, so why don’t you give me some fucking clues!”

Wesker shrank back, looking away towards the floor as if it would give him the answers to provide, biting his lip as the frustration overwhelmed him that he genuinely wanted Chris to understand but didn’t want to explain his whole life story. Yet, at the same time, he desired to tell Chris.

“It’s always been about control and power, and it's been tearing me apart for decades! My entire life! And every moment I am here stuck with you!” There were anger and sadness in the blonde’s tone and something deeper and broken that Chris could only snatch a glimpse of.

“Trying to make me into something I’m not, that I could never be!” Chris found Wesker’s self-hatred to be so profoundly deep, and it was depressing. All of this had been hidden for so long beneath the calm attitude and dark sunglasses. And now it was all just being violently spewed forth from the blonde like an erupting volcano.

“You! With your reckless incorruptible self-righteousness! That you think there is something for me to repent for, and you’re so very mistaken! I wasn’t going to destroy the world; I was going to save it! I wanted to take away everything from those who are destroying this world, those who don’t deserve to be in this world, because I wanted to take, as every single bit of dignity was taken from me!” Wesker gasped and faltered, snapping his eyes up to stare wide-eyed at Chris, who stared back equally in shock.

It was a slip of the tongue. It was a big slip. A part of himself, the blonde didn’t feel like indulging Chris’s curiosity with.

Chris stepped forward, but Wesker held his ground where he had fallen earlier. He still didn’t have a good range of motion and greatly favored his right arm and put most of his weight against it. But he didn’t back away from the brunette’s advances.

Chris spoke softly, reaching a hand out in a placating gesture, “Those men are dead, Albert. They can’t hurt you anymore. No need to take out the entire human race.”

Wesker snarled back aggressively, “You have no idea what ‘those men’ did, and I’m not talking about Tricell. And don’t you dare even start that you’ve read the files. Not everything was kept in written records!”

Chris sighed. He didn’t want to take it as far as this, but there was no other way to break down the barriers Wesker had enacted. Wesker was still acting the vicious wounded animal the world had made him into, and he continued to lash out at every attempt at comfort and companionship Chris tried to throw at him.

“Albert, I saw…” Chris had to take a breath. “I saw… heard… what they did. I didn’t, I couldn’t.. finish the files, but I can only guess the years upon years...” Chris choked out, trying his best not to show how upset he was admitting such knowledge.

The blonde froze at Chris’s revelation, his face paling considerably, “What are you talking about?” It was a harsh demand, spoken with the hint of barely contained rage.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

Wesker tried to get up, but the action failed miserably, and instead ended up dragging himself with admirable strength across the floor to where Chris stood frozen in shock. Now directly in front of Chris, the blonde gripped onto the other’s arm to yank him down to the floor, now face to face.

Wesker’s heavy breaths puffed against Chris’s face. The brunette was stunned at both the strength and how quickly Wesker had become even more unhinged than before.

“There… there were videos, audio in the archives… Albert, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t see everything. I couldn’t keep watching it. Fuck, I’m so sorry! Those fucking bastards!” Chris gripped onto Wesker’s shoulders, trying to steady the shaking blonde whose hands had an iron grip on the front of his shirt.

Wesker could only gape, the range of emotions that flew across his face ended with infuriated anguish, and angry tears finally crept down Wesker’s cheeks. He wanted to hurt Chris for being the one person still there for him regardless of the monster he let himself become. Or did _They_ create him to be the monster he turned out to be?

Wesker gripped Chris’s jaw and brought their faces closer together, spittle flying as the blonde’s anger hit a threshold, “You have no idea what they did. Whatever you saw, it was just the surface. You don’t know what I had to do to get out of there, the things I had to do to survive. Selling myself…losing my humanity for control, and I’m right back where I started! POWERLESS!”

Chris was tired of the yelling and the arguing. It had gone on long enough, Wesker obviously at his breaking point, and if he didn’t diffuse the situation, well, he didn’t want to find out what precisely the blonde would do if he completely lost his mind in this moment.

So Chris did the only thing he could think to do, he grappled with the blonde and, taking a cheap shot, he encircled his arms around Wesker’s shoulders in a crushing embrace, causing the tyrant to gasp as his face was pushed into Chris’s thick neck, the tender injury in his shoulder pinching tightly. “You’re not powerless. You’re healing, and you’ll be strong again… you’ll be fast and have power again. You’re human.”

Wesker tried to fight against the embrace, and with a shrill cry, he chastised Chris, “I’m not human anymore! I haven’t been for a long time! I am a monster and should be treated as the abomination I am!” Chris held him tighter, “Are you calling yourself a monster? Or did the people who raised you, told you you were a monster?”

Wesker snarled, slamming a fist into Chris’s kidney, as much as his position and power were able to anyways. Wesker was beyond discouraged. He hated Chris for making him doubt everything, to have these confusing emotions that were swirling in his head, but he finally relented, he slumped, drained into Chris’s embrace, “I despise you sometimes.”

Chris sighed and loosened his hold, albeit slightly, “What about the rest of the time?” Wesker ignored him. He was definitely going to have a bruise from that punch, maybe piss blood, but he didn’t care.

Being close to the blonde in this way was comforting, despite what had happened over the past several years, even including the outburst just now, and it brought back fond memories. At one time, they had enjoyed each other’s company before everything went to shit.

At least he had enjoyed their time, and Wesker seemed like he had too. Wesker couldn’t have faked how he had acted in private back then; there was no way. “Why is it so hard to accept that someone cares? That I care? Still… which is dumb, but whatever.”

Wesker made no move to acknowledge Chris or dislodge the brunette, or himself for that matter, from the embrace. The brunette’s smell was still so intoxicating and calming, but he would never admit that out loud.

Chris settled his cheek against Wesker’s hair, moving a hand up to run through the strands that had grown longer in the past few weeks. Chris was amazed at how he had always kept his hair so perfect, though recently, it was not gelled back and frequently fell into the blonde’s face.

Wesker’s energy was spent on his outburst, and he muttered into the brunette’s shoulder, “Someday, I will make you understand, but I’m tired. I’m tired of being in this place. I want to get out of here. I want to go outside. See the sky and feel the wind on my face.”

Chris shrugged a bit. “I think I can manage that. But I’m not carrying you.”

Wesker scoffed at that but made no further comment, just remained leaning against the muscular shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent.

*****

Now bundled up for the fall weather the best he could manage, Wesker sat on his bed, waiting for Chris to return with a wheelchair. He was hurting again and not just from the cooling weather. The outburst certainly did a number on his injuries, and he knew he would be in agony later. None too pleased with having to be pushed around in a wheelchair, it would have to suffice as there was no way he was standing at the moment and even less walking anywhere. But he was tired of being bedridden, and as much as he wanted to get out of the facility, it was impossible without further rehabilitation or clearance if leaving was even an option.

When Chris finally came back to the room, he was rolling a chair towards him. A small box had been placed on the seat. Rolling up next to where Wesker was sitting, Chris grabbed the box, setting it to the side, and offered Wesker a hand.

Wesker was exhausted, but he needed this. He needed to get out of this room, even if it was only briefly. Curious of the box, he shifted between it and Chris’s face, where a small smile graced the brunette’s lips. Sighing, Wesker finally took Chris’s hand and slowly rose to his feet, another supporting hand help lift him from under his bicep. He was hunched over but was standing, and the blonde gingerly shuffled his feet to sit in the chair, practically falling into it. Gritting his teeth, he pulled each leg up to fit his slippered feet onto the footrests, rubbing his right thigh a bit as he settled back and breathing slightly heavily with the exertion.

Chris placed the box in his lap, and Wesker could feel the excitement radiate off the other man.

Wesker slowly stared up at Chris and back to the box, apprehensively he poked at it, “What is this?”

Chris grinned like a shark and shrugged. “What does it look like? It’s a gift. Open it.”

Wesker kept staring at the box and, finally, gently pulled the lid off. Set inside were a pair of sunglasses. Wesker glanced up in genuine surprise, and Chris just kept grinning at him. They were very similar to ones he had been accustomed to wearing back in the day. The thoughtfulness of such a gift left him momentarily speechless, but he didn’t hesitate to try them on.

Wearing sunglasses was never just for show. Or mystery. His eyes have always been sensitive to light, and Chris remembered because he was the only one the blonde ever explain why in detail.

For the first time since the blonde had woken up, he genuinely smiled at Chris and lowered his head in a small bow, accepting the gift graciously, “Thank you, it is very thoughtful of you.”

Chris could barely contain his excitement, “They look really good on you, you know.” Wesker couldn’t help but be affected by the brunette’s infectious glee, and he grinned back, “I always look good.”

Chuckling, Chris rounded the chair and started to push Wesker out of the room and down the long hallway. They were finally going outside.

Both men were smiling the whole way, Chris like an excited schoolboy and Wesker like a satisfied cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to go with the past lover scenario flashback, which the outline is sitting at 7 pages at the moment… and I haven’t even written the smutty stuff yet. So that will take longer to finish writing and editing but will be so worth it, I promise. I want to hit my vision of how it plays out just right for everything else I've already written to flow smoothly.
> 
> *Slight editing 31 Jan 21


	5. Park and Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker just stared at the brunette, anger slight on his face when he lunged, grabbing Chris’s shirt and slamming his back against the wall, holding an arm across the other's chest. “I don’t get you Redfield.. the games, the staring, the touching… what do you want from me?”
> 
> Chris’s face was a bit shocked, but the questions put the blonde’s current irritated state into perspective. “Isn’t it obvious?” The bastard had the audacity to smirk, “I’ve been trying to be nonchalant about it. Don’t want the others to notice.”
> 
> That confident half-smirk. It made Wesker even more livid, and he continued to sneer at the brunette, leaning in closer, so close Chris could feel the angry breaths puff against his cheek, and it made the brunette open his mouth, unconsciously wanting to taste the air. Wesker growled, and he hissed, “I want to hear you say it…”
> 
> If Chris could be even more sultry, he would, as he licked his lips and replied, “I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light fluff and shameless smut. That is all.

It had only been a week since Wesker had awakened from his transitional sleep, and he was already losing his mind. Almost immediately, they had him stretching his muscles, and never would he have imagined how simple stretching would hurt.

His flexibility had always been superb, but now he felt like a newborn fawn trying to figure out how his body worked again.

Chris had helped him to shower after another grueling stretching session. The brunette didn’t entertain him the entire time but enough to help him transition from a wheelchair to the shower seat and back again and toweling down what he couldn’t reach.

Wesker found Chris’s flushed cheeks absolutely adorable. The fact that the other man could still be so embarrassed over his nudity even after everything that had transpired between them. Though those tender moments felt like a lifetime ago, and Wesker was in too much pain to indulge any other thoughts than getting clean after sweating so much from the effort of reacquainting his muscles with complex movements.

He despised feeling so weak and the accompanying vulnerability. It made him a cranky bastard, and he lashed out verbally every time Chris tried to push him physically, and Chris took his anger in stride with the patience of a saint, no longer the hothead he remembered from the past. He was commendable.

After finishing drying off, Chris gently helped him to get situated to sit on the side of his bed and helped him into his shirt and a pair of loose sweatpants, and finally to scoot back against the pillows.

It was then Wesker noticed the small silvery color of a scar he had almost forgotten existed. He snaked a hand out to grab Chris’s wrist, bringing it closer to him so he could diligently inspect the small scar, gently ghosting his fingertips over it and feeling the smoothness of the healed skin.

“Do you ever regret it… us…?” The blonde murmured, deep in thought.

Chris allowed the ministrations for a bit longer. Still, hesitantly he pulled his hand back, obviously anxious as Wesker brought his gaze slowly up the brunette’s body to glare intently at him. They had been fighting for over ten years, with no love lost between them, until now, that is, that being all that was left if what they had could even be called such a notion.

Seeing that scar again made the blonde start to remember the intense intimacy they had shared. And that tiny scar had more meaning to him than he ever wanted to admit. Wesker’s intense eye contact made Chris feel like he was being stripped down, and it caused an uncomfortable reaction that left him reeling, and he was irritated that he shouldn’t feel so unnerved by the blonde’s stare.

But Wesker’s face was guarded entirely, not letting any emotion slip to show what he was genuinely thinking, other than the intensity of his now glowing eyes.

Chris dropped his gaze and turned to leave but hesitated at the door. Slowly bringing his eyes back up to search Wesker’s guarded visage, he countered, “Do you?”

And with a conviction that surprised them both, the blonde quickly, yet quietly replied, “No.”

Not sure how to respond to the blonde’s honesty, Chris slipped out of the room, leaving Wesker alone with his testament.

Wesker continued to stare at the door for a long time, frowning deeply. Those memories he had pushed away so deep for so long were starting to bubble up. He wasn’t sure what Chris’s silence meant. Did he regret their time together?

At the mansion, the blonde knew his time spent with Chris had been over, a closed door. He had great plans then, and Chris wasn’t included in them. The hatred that had overtaken him had snuffed out any sentiments he may have had left for Chris after the tyrant impaled him. The power than all but consuming him.

But now everything was different. No longer was he clouded by hatred, or power, or the consuming insanity that had been boiling up and over, blinding him.

But that was all gone, and only the broken shell of the great Doctor Albert Wesker was left, sitting alone, a prisoner by his own design in a tiny rehabilitation room.

He kept thinking about the scar. It was so small anyone would have missed it, except Chris and himself.

Sighing, he thought back to how Chris got that scar, how for once in his life, he had been free to express his own desires without fear of reprisal.

Slowly he smiled… thinking to that time… how exhilarating it had been.

But now, he really didn’t have many options left. Nothing was holding him back now from initiating a new agenda, no old man whispering in his ear that he was destined for great things.

Sure, he was in pain constantly, and every muscle and joint ached deeply, but it had only been a few weeks. What was done to him was physically and mentally traumatizing. And he had nightmares, woke up screaming, sweating, and grabbing at his chest, making him hurt even more.

But despite those horrid visions of reliving what had happened, and not just recently, but past events too, there was always a constant, Chris. An anchor and his unlikely savior. Someone from his past he had allowed himself to be vulnerable with, and Chris was there for his rock bottom and then some, and yet he never left and had even agreed to be his caretaker. That had wholly caught Wesker by surprise.

Despite Chris’s hesitation, Wesker knew there was still some emotion in the brunette, and he was hesitant on how to proceed. Could see it in the brunette’s eyes. But he wouldn’t push it, not now, there was too much at stake, and he hurt too much to fight any longer. And he needed to convince Chris that he could be trusted, that he wanted to be trusted, truly.

No more lies.

He was still a manipulative, cunning bastard, but he would be Chris’s manipulative, cunning bastard. Chris had always been able to break him down, especially after that first lustful encounter. He had hidden the effect the brunette had on him well, too well.

Thoughts of their shared intimacy made him aroused. At least he wasn’t that broken. He scoffed at himself, bunching his hands in the sheets and debating on touching himself or wondering if it was too soon. He wasn’t sure if he was ready with the flashbacks and nightmares, but he couldn’t truly stop the memory of his first time with Chris from replaying in his head. It had only been a couple of weeks before the mansion incident, but they engaged in so many acts of debauchery during that time, it felt like years.

It had been soul-crushing for the blonde, never having felt so attracted to another being, but he never really knew how deeply Chris felt at the time either. He assumed the brunette just wanted something physical, but what they had almost consumed him, almost destroyed his resolve, and it was powerful and full of passion and lust after weeks of Chris’s relentless subtle button-pushing of sexual tension between them.

Maybe, just maybe, he could play out the memory, lose himself in it. Perhaps it would help him get over the invisible notion holding him captive that he felt utterly broken in almost every possible way. He turned his head towards the nightstand, where a convenient box of tissues was within reach.

He looked back towards the door, but it remained shut, and he didn’t hear any familiar footsteps. Chris was usually never too far, but he did leave for long stretches on occasion. Wesker was not the easiest person to get along with, so he must be, hopefully taking some alone time or whatever he did when he wasn’t up the blonde’s ass. Wesker slowly crept his hand over his growing erection. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, and he leaned back further, trying to find a relaxing position. The blonde pushed down his sweats under the covers the best he could manage and slowly stroked himself to full hardness, replaying in his mind the memory of when he fucked Chris for the first time.

*****

Wesker was furiously pacing back and forth in his office after a grueling mission.

He had taken an elbow to the cheek during the scuffle, and it had left a scratch across the bruised and swollen flesh. His sunglasses had been dislodged and had shattered against the asphalt.

The blonde tenderly rubbed his hand over the bruise. He needed to stay collected, but he was so frustrated with paperwork for Umbrella. Paperwork for Irons, that lazy disgusting pig. And the ever-piling paperwork for the team from several missions they were working on simultaneously.

And now there were multiple murders in the forest. It was too soon; there shouldn’t be any going ons anywhere near the facility. Something must have happened. And he was here, stuck, still in the midst of situating himself and William for some well-earned freedom.

And then there was the incessant pissing contest Chris, and he had been playing.

Wesker was livid that he finally figured out why he decided to play the game.

Why he was so attracted to Chris’s personality so much. It was because Chris didn’t listen half the time, but he was true-hearted, carefree, and indulged in whatever he wanted. Chris didn’t hold back, and he had made it very clear what he wanted.

And Wesker wanted it too… but he had been fighting against it, fighting the brunette and dodging his efforts. He had worked all his life to meet such high expectations set forth for him. Jumping through hoops, he finally decided to transcend the insufferable old men controlling his life when he joined the military and the subsequent control of STARS.

He was calm and calculating, and he didn’t indulge in fantasies.

But Chris continued to challenge his authority subtly and certainly not outright. And certainly not enough for the others to notice, thankfully, a smart move to not bring more attention to them. It let him play the game, too, despite his hesitation.

There was teasing, staring, tension build-up, ghosting touches, and sly gestures, and the occasional expression like the brunette wanted to eat him when no one was looking. No, not subtle. At all.

Chris had been putting away the gear from the mission and was the last of the team members left, other than Wesker. He stepped into the blonde’s office doorway, leaning in with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, genuinely concerned but playful, “Hey, just making sure you’re good to get home ok after that hit.”

Wesker stopped pacing and stared at the man leaning in the doorway, frowning intently at the brunette for disrupting his pacing, sneering at the good-natured expression, he hissed, “What are you still doing here?”

Chris has purposely been pushing his buttons insistently all day to get a rise out of the man, even more than usual, regardless of whether they had an active mission.

Almost looking like he took offense to the tone, he smirked, “I was just finishing up putting the gear away, I drew the short straw remember… are you ok?” And almost on instinct, Chris reached out to brush his fingers over the bruise on the other man’s face. Wesker tried to jerk away, but Chris moved forward and wrapped a hand around his shoulder to hold the blonde in place, lightly poking at the swollen cheek.

Wesker just stared at him, anger slight on his face when he lunged, grabbing Chris’s shirt and slamming his back against the wall, holding an arm across the other's chest. “I don’t get you, Redfield.. the games, the staring, the touching… what do you want from me?”

Chris’s face was a bit shocked, but the questions put the blonde’s current irritated state into perspective. They were alone, after all. “Isn’t it obvious?” The bastard had the audacity to smirk, “I’ve been trying to be nonchalant about it. Don’t want the others to notice.”

That confident half-smirk. It made Wesker even more livid, and he continued to sneer at the brunette, leaning in closer, so close Chris could feel the angry breaths puff against his cheek, and it made the brunette open his mouth, unconsciously wanting to taste the air. Wesker growled, and he hissed, “I want to hear you say it…”

If Chris could be even more sultry, he would, as he licked his lips and replied, “I want you.”

Grabbing the lapels of Chris’s jacket, Wesker kissed the brunette’s mouth forcefully, causing the other to groan and bring his arms up to latch on the blonde’s shoulders to steady himself from the assault.

In between kisses, Wesker managed to ask huskily, “Is this… what.. you want?” And Chris returned the assault with his own desire, opening the kiss and licking across the other’s lips. Wesker shoved his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, almost banging their teeth together in fervor, and increased his onslaught.

Both of them were breathing hard from the kiss, and without warning, the brunette dropped his hands down to Wesker’s hips and snapped his own forward hard enough to shift the blonde back a step, grinding against him. Wesker could feel how hard Chris was even through their tactical pants. He couldn’t help gasping into the other’s mouth. His own hardness straining against the material of his own pants.

Without warning, Wesker grabbed Chris’s hair and yanked him to the side to sprawl across his desk chest first, scattering papers and pens and almost dislodging his lamp. The desk made an awkward scrapping noise as Wesker rammed himself solidly against Chris’s backside, grinding his rock-hard cock into the brunette’s ass as he continued to hold him against the desk, fisting his hair tighter.

Continuing his ministrations with his hips, he reached around to grab Chris’s erection, palming it through his pants, then shifted his hand up to unbuckle the belt and yanked the zipper down. He slipped his hand into the brunette’s underwear to caress the hard flesh.

Chris’s body jerked against Wesker’s insistent grinding, and he whimpered, bowing his back, presenting more of himself, widening his stance to give Wesker more access. Staring up at the blonde, Chris tried to keep his noises down by biting his bottom lip as Wesker continued to stroke his cock, rocking against him and trying to stifle his own harsh sounds.

Chris felt so fucking amazing against him, and Wesker's dick throbbed as he pushed it into the brunette’s ass. It had been such a long time since he had a partner. Wesker didn’t want to admit to himself that in addition to their game, Chris had been giving him blue balls for the past couple of weeks, and no amount of jerking off could satisfy this longing.

And then his eyes caught a random piece of paper that had not joined the other precariously fallen documents when he threw Chris across the desk. It was a short memo from William talking about one of the other researchers' suspicions about another associate, and Wesker froze in shock, staring at the paper. Had he forgotten to file that away?

No, he shouldn’t be doing this. He can’t do this. There is too much at stake. He was so close to his goals, and he couldn’t let anything slip now.

He jerked back and away from Chris almost violently, an angry, slightly panicked expression on his flushed face. “I can’t do this…” his voice strained as he stumbled back towards the office doorway. He felt almost guilty as he watched the shocking realization of rejection overcome the previously lust-filled gaze in the younger man’s eyes.

He left Chris against the desk with his pants down his thighs, hair tousled, and his molested lips swollen.

Wesker was panting, sucking in air. His actions could almost be mistaken for hyperventilating. Adjusting himself, he quickly turned away, not able to bear looking at Chris’s desolate face any longer, and he stalked out of the main STARS office door as fast as he could, almost jogging through the hallway down the stairs and towards the garage.

He needed air, needed to get out of this filthy stuffy building, away from the carefree hot piece of ass who has been teasing him for weeks. The brunette’s fantasy of something happening between them crumbling with each step the blonde took further away.

He yanked his car door open and almost fell into the seat, fumbling with his keys. He finally jammed the proper key in the ignition and backed out of his spot, his tires squealing as he sped off towards the street exit. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chris getting into his Jeep as the blonde peeled out onto the main street. Soon enough, the Jeep was not far behind.

“Fucking insistent cock tease…” Wesker spat as he watched the Jeep in his rearview mirror. He wasn’t surprised the brunette was tailing him; he did leave him high and dry after all. But all of this was a big inconvenience for his rational brain, and he knew Chris wouldn’t take his silence for an answer and would press for an explanation. He had been momentarily weak. He had given in to the temptation. And he craved the willing body.

Wesker was running all possible options through his head as he kept driving, almost transiting through the whole city twice by the time he came to a resolve, and Chris was insistently on his bumper the entire time. He had given the brunette reason to want more, Wesker had reacted and indulged the fantasy, albeit briefly. There was no going back now.

They were sitting at a red light, and he was watching the brunette through the rearview mirror. Oh, he was pissed, completely livid from the looks of it. Wesker had never seen Chris this angry before, and it made him grin.

Despite the twists and turns Wesker had taken them on, driving probably going on an hour now, he was still aroused, and something about being pursued really turned him on. Another trait he liked about Chris; he never gave up.

And finally, he said fuck it… why can’t he enjoy being with someone who he desired, desired him… it was infrequent he felt any such emotions and even less so acting on the accompanying urges.

He needed this, he craved the intimacy Chris was willing to provide in his entirety, and it alarmed him that his mind could be so easily swayed, yet he wanted it so badly, he didn’t care. He wanted to dominate the brunette and maybe, just maybe, see what the brunette had to offer. He knew Chris had it in him, but he would have to fight for it.

Several minutes later, he led Chris to the outskirts of town to a dark parking lot where he knew there were no cameras and warehouses conveniently owned by Umbrella. Slowly he rolled down the side of one of the buildings out of view from the main road. He placed his vehicle in park and turned the ignition off. He sat steadfast, hesitating with his hands on the steering wheel. His cock throbbed against the tight material of his pants. The finalization of his decision causing his body temperature to rise. The heightening arousal caused a shiver to run down his spine in anticipation, and he sighed from the jolt.

Chris had already parked and had jumped out of his Jeep and was pounding on his window with his fist and shouting nonsense bullshit at him how he was such a prick.

He turned towards the brunette, his face as blank as he could make it without giving anything away, and slowly took off his spare sunglasses and placed them on his dashboard.

Without warning, Wesker flung his door wide open, forcing Chris to stumble back, spewing his anger at the blonde, “What the fuck Wesker?!” The blonde stepped out, slamming the door shut.

He stepped towards the brunette, who was still trying to find his balance and grabbed the lapels of his jacket and jerked Chris towards him so he could attack his mouth again, battling the other's tongue for dominance, all the while forcing Chris backward towards his Jeep.

The blonde bodily pushed Chris up against the backseat driver’s side door and slid him against the Jeep towards the rear bumper, enough so Wesker could grab the backseat door handle and yank it open. Breaking the kiss, Wesker forcefully flung Chris into the now open space.

Chris flailed his arms, and his wrist caught on something sharp on the inner doorframe that ripped a gash through the flesh, blood flowing to run down his palm quickly. He gave a shocked cry at the sudden pain, glancing at his hand when he was almost wholly lifted and shoved forcefully into the backseat.

He landed partially on the seat and halfway on the floor, fumbling for some semblance of balance and what exactly was going on.

“Shit! What do you think you’re doing?” Chris gasped breathlessly, somewhat irritated at the sharp pain in his hand. He quickly glanced at the bleeding gash again and then back towards Wesker, who was now following Chris into the backseat, pushing the brunette further into the vehicle till his back pressed against the opposite door, his head hitting the window with a thunk.

Wesker leaned over Chris, who was sprawled across the seats, the brunette not fully comprehending what just happened. The blonde’s right knee sunk in between Chris’s hip and the seat, the other foot on the floor for leverage, “What does it look like I’m doing?” He ghosted his lips over the other’s neck and grabbed Chris’s belt and unbuckled it within seconds.

“I’m going to fuck you…”

Chris whined in response, closing his eyes as Wesker pulled the zipper open and quickly yanked the pants and boxers down to the brunette’s knees, allowing the hard flesh to spring free and bob from the motion of being released. Wesker glanced down and admired Chris’s length and girth, appreciative of the fact he was uncut. In comparison, Wesker knew he was bigger, but Chris definitely had the girth, and he made a note of how it could be put to good use later.

Grabbing the foot closest to him, Wesker quickly pulled off the boot and tossed it into the front seat somewhere, dragging the pant leg off the rest of the way. The blonde pushed the leg up to expose Chris’s hole more, pushing his hips forward and rubbing his erection into the back of the brunette’s thigh. He lowered his full body weight against the brunette.

Wesker broke away from the other’s neck, leaning back slightly suddenly and staring intently at the heaving brunette whose eyes were full of wanton lust. There was only one thing that separated the space between them.

“You want this?”

Quickly, the brunette snaked his hands between their bodies, grabbing Wesker’s belt, forcing the other to have to lift his body up to allow the access. Chris started to undo the notch, jerking the leather free to pull the blonde’s zipper down.

Chris slipped past the tight undergarment and grabbed Wesker's pulsing cock in a tight-fisted grip causing the blonde to gasp sharply and lose his balance, his arm lost purchase, and it slid between the door and the seat, trapping him closer against Chris’s chest, and smacking their faces together.

He had not been touched so intimately in a long time. The sensation amazing, and he lay there a moment, his forehead pressed against the other’s cheek, growling at the continued motions of Chris’s hand.

Chris stroked the blonde’s cock in a firm grip, palming the weeping head and back down the shaft to cup his balls. Wesker suddenly shuddered, his mouth now gaped open by the incredible sensation of Chris’s touch, another small noise of pleasure escaped him, and he rocked his shaking hips into the clenched hand.

“Does that answer your question…” a chuckle puffed against the blonde’s cheek.

The blonde tried leaning back on an elbow, enough to push his own pants further down his thighs. He brought his free hand up to caress Chris’s jaw and place three fingers against the brunette’s lips, and whispered, “Suck.” Chris obliged without hesitation, wrapping his tongue around the long fingers and taking them into his mouth, all the while keeping heated eye contact with the blonde.

Wesker hummed at the sight, which he found incredibly arousing and very submissive, and if it was even more possible, it made him harder as Chris slowly continued to stroke his dick. Finally, Wesker had to grab the offending hand, stopping the pleasant onslaught, least he came too soon, his cock continuing to thrum with his heartbeat as he watched Chris suck on his fingers.

Chris had an incredibly expert tongue, and the blonde imagined that talented tongue massaging his dick. Wesker licked up the side up the other's face, tasting the beading sweat there, as he started making his way up to the shell of Chris’s ear to bite it lightly.

He deftly removed his fingers from Chris’s mouth and quickly trailed the saturated appendages to between Chris’s legs and circled them around the rim of the brunette’s asshole before slowly sinking his middle finger in.

Chris arched his back against the intrusion; it had been some time for him as well since he had done this with another guy. Wesker pushed the digit up to the knuckle, moving the finger searchingly while slowing slipping a second finger in, insistently pushing against the flesh until it yielded.

Chris tightened up slightly but relaxed when Wesker nuzzled his neck and started licking and sucking and making small bites along the flesh there enough to distract him. Eventually, he made his way back up to the other’s earlobe, which he bit harshly as he pushed the third finger in as he pressed up against Chris’s prostate with the two already embedded fingers.

Chris cried out, his eyes almost bulging from the assault from both ends, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, and he moaned loudly, his neglected dick leaking precum. There was no need to keep quiet here, and they relished that they could be as loud as they wanted.

Wesker continued his ministrations with several more thrusts of his fingers, spreading the tight hole as much as he could to prepare Chris to be breached by his throbbing cock. Suddenly he dropped himself down to wrap the arm he was leaning on under Chris’s neck to pull him closer.

He removed his fingers from the now thoroughly stretched hole and brought the hand up to his mouth. He spat into it and then presented the hand under Chris’s face, “Spit.”

And Chris did so, staring lustily at the blonde who proceeded to wrap the now spit-covered hand around his cock, quickly covering it with their combined saliva as improvised lube, trying to focus on the thick head. Anything left, he rubbed against the puckered quivering hole.

Satisfied with the preparation, the blonde started to push his erection up against the slick orifice, holding his cock to keep it steady as he pushed his hips forward slowly. Chris sucked in a breath, hissing slightly as his brows furrowed, but he raised his leg higher to allow more access, situating his foot against the opposite door for leverage.

They were pressed back-to-chest in the cramped space, and they stared intently at each other as the blonde continued to push forward, the effort of holding back obvious as he grit his teeth together, trembling heavily against Chris’s body. Wesker was thick and long, but the slow pressure enabled him to slip past the clutching ring of muscle finally, causing Chris to make a strangled sound, his body going rigid.

“You need to relax…” Wesker whispered against his ear, panting harshly and stopping his advance. “Relax… breath… or it’s going to hurt more.” His cock was pulsing, only the head having passed into the tight channel, and he just wanted to push forward as hard as he could, but he also wanted the younger man to enjoy this, enjoy being dominated by him after begging for it for weeks.

Spitting on his hand again, he slathered it over the exposed part of his cock and started pushing forward again, whispering to the brunette to keep breathing. Without warning, he bit the juncture of Chris's neck and shoulder harshly, groaning, as he snapped his hips forward to bury himself as deep as he could, causing Chris to cry out from the shock and grab onto the blonde’s thigh.

Wesker licked at the now red bite mark, mouthing it and gentry gliding his teeth along the skin, holding still the best he could for Chris, who had tensed up again. Pulling Chris’s face towards him, Wesker reclaimed the brunette’s mouth and slowly pulled his hips back, making the other cry out into the kiss.

Once he was barely still inside, Wesker pushed steadily forward in one long steady motion. And he did it again and again until he felt the body pressed against him relax. Then on the next retreat, he snapped forward harder, causing Chris to almost be dislodged from his precarious perch on the seat, ripping a colorful expletive from the younger man. And Wesker did it again.

“Fuck, you’re gonna push me off the damn seat!” The complaint caused the blonde to stop. Still buried deep into the hot body, he released his hold from under Chris’s neck and leaned back. He grabbed hold of the leg that had been pressed against the door and wrapping an arm around it. He pushed himself even deeper with the new position.

“Better?” And without waiting for a response, he set a brisk, punishing pace as he slammed into the tight hole, causing the brunette to jerk and arch his body against the door. Chris didn’t have much leverage in this position, but he tried to meet the harsh pace with his own thrusts, each time the blonde bottomed out caused him to make small noises of pleasure.

Wesker was grazing the brunette’s prostate, that much he knew, but not quite where the angle was causing the reaction he wanted. Wesker gripped Chris’s neglected weeping erection, precum sliding thickly down the shaft, causing the brunette to ache his back more from the sudden attention.

Apparently, the quick pace Wesker had set wasn’t enough for Chris, who roughly grabbed the blonde’s shirt, “Sit back…” Wesker lost his rhythm and stopped, asking almost dumbly, having been lost in the motions, “What?” 

Chris pushed against Wesker’s chest, forcing the blonde out of his body with a wet pop and causing the other to lose his balance and fall back against the seat, a surprised noise escaping him.

Twisting his body around, Chris straddled the now sitting blonde, quickly leaned forward to lift himself up to hover above the weeping reddish-purple erection.

Mesmerized at the sight of Chris taking some control, he grabbed the brunette’s hip, his other hand went to steady the base of his cock, but before Chris lowered himself back down, he palmed the precum off his own erection and wiped it over Wesker’s hard flesh to add some extra lubrication.

“Oh, Gods…” Wesker managed to choke out at the action. And before he could completely comprehend, Chris was angling the tip of the blonde’s dick back against his hole, the new slickness enabling him to slip back inside the body above him easily, and he drove his cock up as the brunette let gravity pull his weight down.

Groaning loudly, Wesker leaned his head back against the seat; he shifted them both down a bit to find better purchase. No less overwhelmed at his own action, Chris made short whines as he adjusted to the new angle, pressing his knees tightly against the outside of the blonde’s thighs.

Chris was the one to initiate the first motions, rocking his hips against the blonde’s and causing the other to gasp and swallow heavily. And then Chris shifted and was suddenly bouncing in the blonde’s lap, the new position finally grazing the brunette’s prostate, and he was obviously trying to chase his own release.

Wesker could only just stare for the moment, watching Chris pull himself up off his straining cock and dropping heavily back down, oh how he wished he could see the delicious flesh yield to his throbbing dick, watch the orifice bulge around him, over and over. And he moaned loudly, his mind visualizing such a tantalizing image.

Another time… Wesker was undoubtedly enjoying Chris riding him, and he was starting to feel the pull in his balls. The renewed slick from Chris’s precum made everything even more amazing, if that was even possible.

Wrapping one arm around Chris’s shoulders, the other around his waist, Wesker tried to hold Chris in place as he renewed his thrusts up into the pliant body above him, his feet planted solidly on the floor of the backseat for leverage to jackhammer into the brunette’s tight ass.

Chris could only stare at the blonde with a shocked expression, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, his mouth slightly agape. All Chris could manage to do was grip his hands against the back of the seat and try to slam his body down to meet the harsh upward thrusts that hit his insides perfectly each time.

Wesker was getting close, the build-up of a long-deserved climax starting to accumulate in his loins. He was gasping for air with the effort of pistoning his hips up to sink his pulsing cock up into the tightening body above him, and he could tell Chris was starting to get close too. There was no way he would cum first, though, gritting his teeth, he slightly shifted his hips in hopes it would cause the other to cum first.

Wesker could hear the brunette’s whines getting louder next to his ear as Chris’s orgasm was imminent. He quickly dropped his hand from the other’s shoulder and fisted the brunette’s dick, stroking him with short jerks, and it was his touch that pushed the brunette over the edge.

Chris cried out as he arched his body back, trying his best to maintain eye contact, cumming into Wesker’s fist that squeezed and pumped the head of his pulsing erection, his body tensed up and squeezing tightly around the blonde’s cock still pummeling up into the clenching channel.

Wesker chased his own organism quickly after the contracting of Chris’s muscles around his dick, bringing him crashing over the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could while pulling Chris’s body down against him, his throbbing cock shooting cum deep into the other’s body as he cried out, his face flushing a deep red as the clenching body above him continued to milk his release out for several more moments.

Chris moaned gutturally as he watched Wesker cum, seemingly mesmerized by Wesker’s face that was caught up in the rapture shared between them and sucking in air like a dying man. Hands caressed the sides of Wesker’s sweaty face, sliding back over his hair, some of which had fallen loose from the rough activities.

Then Chris was kissing him tenderly, and Wesker responded in kind, still gently rocking up into the body, chasing the last remnants of his orgasm.

The backseat was a mess of blood, sweat, and cum, and Wesker was still partially hard inside Chris but had softened enough for the mess of his ejaculation to slide out of the abused orifice and down his balls, tickling the overly sensitive skin and pooling onto the seat. He shifted his legs together slightly, pushing the brunette further against him, which caused their kiss to deepen, tongues slowly massaging each other and swapping saliva.

Wesker really didn’t care how messy they were at this point, Chris felt so perfect against him, like a piece of a puzzle he didn’t know he was missing, and he wanted more while he still could.

Chris had finally sagged against Wesker heavily, leaning away from Wesker’s mouth to nuzzle against the blonde’s sweaty neck lightly and then, finding his mouth again, kissed Wesker deeply before pulling back and genuinely searching the blonde’s blue-gray eyes.

Both still inhaling sharply, Chris leaned his forehead against the blonde’s shoulder, “That was fucking incredible….”

The blonde whispered back, tilting his head to ghost his lips over Chris’s jawline, “I wholeheartedly agree.”

Silence followed as their breaths started to even out, and Chris kissed the blonde once more, but hesitantly, then moved to quickly nibble along the blonde’s neck, whispering against the other’s skin, “Let’s do that again…?”

Wesker was speechless, frozen for a moment, and he almost wavered and said no. But instead, he grabbed the sides of Chris's head and brought their mouths back together for several more chaste kisses before responding, “Follow me to my place.”

*****

After detangling themselves from each other and situating their clothing the best they could, they stepped out of the backseat of Chris’s Jeep, their clothing rumpled and stained with the evidence of their passionate tryst.

Wesker started back to his vehicle, but Chris caught his wrist, stopping him in his tracks to look back at the brunette questioningly.

“Are you sure you want me to go home with you?” Chris was not expecting more attention than what the blonde had already graced him with, and his face shone with the uncertainty of the continuation of whatever this was.

For a second, Wesker stood still, his expression unreadable. Still, faster than Chris expected, the brunette was pressed tightly between Wesker’s body and the hood of his Jeep. The blonde stared at him intensely, his hot mouth hovering over the brunette’s, and he whispered, “We’re just getting started…”

The blonde rocked his obviously renewed partial erection into Chris’s groin, causing the brunette to moan against the ghosting lips.

And as suddenly as the action occurred, Wesker released his grip and headed back to his vehicle.

*****

Wesker continued to play out the encounters that followed that night once they arrived at his apartment, against the kitchen counter, then the bedroom, and in the shower… and the morning after, twice… and he gripped himself tighter, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He could feel it trickle down his chin.

And then he was reminiscing of when he let Chris fuck him for the first time and how earth-shattering that experience had been. He never knew his body could feel such bliss in his entire life, and the exhilaration of being fucked so hard and so thoroughly had almost broken his resolve.

A small cry escaped past his bloodied lip as he continued pleasuring himself.

*****

The brunette had been boasting of his skills since they had first started fucking around, and as more and more reports of attacks in Arklay Forest started cropping up, he knew their time together was coming to a close.

So, when Chris showed up at his apartment one night, days before the mission to the mansion, asking to be let in, he allowed the younger man to fuck him, and Chris had certainly not disappointed. It had almost caused him to change his mind about his plans. Almost.

He let the brunette take the initiative initially and lead for a while, and it felt amazing, but he wanted more. Practically sitting in Chris’s lap, face to face, Chris’s cock angled to precision, and he rocked into the younger man in such a way that it caused his climax to build faster than he intended. Still, he really didn’t care and figured this would be the first of many rounds of passionate sex that evening.

Chasing the feeling, the blonde pushed against Chris’s chest, suddenly causing the brunette to fall back to lean against his elbows. Wesker straddled the brunette’s lap to enable him the leverage to take control and adjusted himself to where he was forcefully grinding his hips down onto the rigid cock inside him, gripping the brunette’s legs that were sprawled behind him for balance.

Wesker continued to search for that perfect angle as the brunette thrust upwards into him on every downward movement the blonde made.

It was incredible and luscious, and Wesker pounded himself down harder, arching his body as he let his head drop back as he felt his climax building up. His breaths turned into sharp gasps, each accompanied by poorly repressed sounds of pleasure ever-increasing in intensity with each thrust.

And then Chris was gripping his bobbing erection, jerking and squeezing his weeping cock, and he came hard suddenly, his movements fumbling as he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as his whole body tensed up.

He was then roughly being flipped onto his back as his orgasm continued to grip him, causing him to shoot his eyes back open. An undignified sound ripped from his throat as Chris pulled himself out of his pulsing hole to grip the back of his knees and push his legs back under his shoulders, practically bending him in half and causing his ass to lift up into the air where Chris plunged his thick cock deep inside of him again and started to pound into his quivering hole without mercy, “Fuck, you’re so fucking flexible…” the brunette moaned in appreciation at Wesker’s pliability.

All Wesker could do was hold on to his own legs for dear life to maintain the position as Chris took long hard strokes deep into his body, the brunette’s ball slapping into his ass as he bottomed out with each thrust. The thick cock jabbed into the blonde’s prostrate and slide along it in an almost sensual massage, causing him to build up a secondary wave of euphoria as his body was quickly winding up for another orgasm.

It was something he had never experienced before, and the shock of that concept was very obvious on his face as he stared up at Chris's redden cheeks, the blonde's pupils blown entirely as he felt the prickle of tears burn the corner of his eyes as he could only manage to take strangled heaving gasps, the sensations almost too overwhelming.

And yet, he was somehow coherent enough to let a choked demand escape his lips in a voice foreign to his own ears, "More…" It was pain. And ecstasy. And it felt like his body was going to rip itself apart, and it was winding up higher and tighter, like a spring about to snap.

And it all peaked to a second earth-shattering climax that crested as Chris obliged his request and switched to shorter, harder thrusts.

Wesker couldn't breathe for several seconds as his heart skipped several beats, and then he was screaming as the wave crashed down over him in a soul-shattering release. He could briefly feel the hot spunk shooting out of his aching cock to land across his stomach and chest, and maybe even his neck, but he couldn’t be sure.

His brain was exploding as fireworks seemingly clouded his vision with black and white spots as his body vibrated against the brunette, who continued to pound into him even faster, chasing his own release.

*****

As Wesker remembered the intensity of that moment, the sensation of Chris pummeling his thick cock inside him, the blonde came hard with a quiet choked cry arching back against his bed. It was slightly painful cumming after such prolonged abstinence, and there was a lot of mess. His cum had shot across his thighs and was still sliding down his hand as he continued milking himself.

He hadn’t touched himself like this since long before the assault, and that had been several weeks prior. His body continued shuddering as he tried to catch his breath.

After several more moments, Wesker finally relaxed against the pillows and sighed, closing his eyes and thinking that this wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Actually, it felt pretty relieving, and he felt calmer than he had been in a while. Resting just a bit longer, he thought back to the scar that had started all of this.

After finally managing to make it to the bed that first night, he sat naked next to an equally naked Chris with a small first aid kit, cleaning up the mess of blood that had dried around the gash and across the hand. It wasn’t so bad as to need stitches, so he washed it out with peroxide and wrapped a clean bandage around the injury tenderly.

The trysts with Chris were some of the most liberating moments of his entire life. Next to becoming a tyrant, of course, but that was a different type of liberation.

He allowed himself those few moments of carefree selfishness to indulge such pleasures with the younger man full of positive energy. And Wesker had leeched off of that energy, the purity of which he used as a springboard to give himself the momentum he needed to take his leap of faith and rip himself away from Umbrella. And Spencer.

Frowning, he almost regretted leaving Chris with the memory of their final moments together, of his betrayal, with the blonde’s violent death.

Chris was a passionate, stubborn person who was true to his heart, and even after all this time, the brunette hadn’t changed, and Wesker was truly thankful for that.

*****

Chris knocked on Wesker’s door.

He had been gone several hours; the brunette had needed some space away from Wesker and to take time to reminisce on the other’s current and past actions. The insanity that had made the blonde so volatile had dissipated, and all that was left was a cranky, angry man, struggling to pick himself back up after being shattered into a million pieces.

Hearing no answer, he quietly turned the doorknob and let himself in.

The room was dim, but he could see Wesker lying on his side in his bed, bundled up under the blankets and comforter. As Chris moved closer, he realized the blonde was deeply asleep, his breaths quiet and even.

Chris reached down and lightly moved a piece of blonde hair that had fallen against the other’s forehead back into place. Then leaning in closer, he inhaled Wesker’s familiar natural scent, and he whispered into the sleeping blonde’s ear, “No… I have never regret you… or us… and I never will…. regardless of how insane or monstrous you become. But I will not hesitate to take you out either if you threaten my hand.”

Taking his leave from the room, Chris never saw the small smile gracing the blonde’s lips, nor the sliver of one intense glowing red eye opening to watch him go. Or the quiet retort, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Dearheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. I promise to add the full flashback of Chris topping from his POV later… 
> 
> Also, I do have more flashback ideas, like what happens once they get to Wesker’s apartment. I’m debating if I want to put them in as a bonus chapter 11… or scrap them.
> 
> Also, I added a link to another platform account in my profile with some ideas I will eventually incorporate in this part as well as the second part.
> 
> *Slightly edited 31 Jan 2021


	6. “I suppose.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You awake?’
> 
> Finally fed up with his renewed raging boner after jerking off several times that evening, the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. He would take his chances pissing Wesker off by waking him up at 3 am.
> 
> He watched the window intently for another moment but saw no movement. And then his phone buzzed, ‘And if I say yes?’
> 
> Quickly Chris typed out, ‘Will you let me in?’
> 
> The reply somewhat promising but also open-ended, ‘And what will you do if I let you in?’
> 
> Chris grinned, replying, ‘Make sweet, sweet love to you?’  
> He could still see Wesker at the window and then the figure withdrew and finally after several minutes, came the response he was hoping for, ‘As long as you make it worth my while, you can certainly try.’  
> Chris bounced excitedly on his feet now that there was a pending invitation. This was his moment to show the blonde what he could do. Biting his lip, he texted back, ‘Is that a yes then?’  
> Chris could almost hear the sigh in the response, ‘I suppose.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker’s bottom flashback from Chris’s POV… amongst other things. 
> 
> Yes, they had cell phones in 1998. Yes, there was texting. Yes, I had one of those indestructible Nokia phones… they were amazing. I hope you find this addition amazing.

Wesker was in agony, sweating profusely and panting, boring holes into Chris’s face with glowing red eyes and gnashing his teeth together as he pushed to straighten his legs against the lift machine, working on his third roundabout set for his weight lifting physical therapy for the day.

It was leg day. Wesker's most despised day.

The anger and frustration at his weakness fueled him to push his body harder, but it still wasn’t enough. Grunting loudly, he managed to straighten his legs and held them for several moments before slowly and with intense effort, controlled his legs to bend and descend back towards his chest.

Chris was to his left, watching with the attentiveness of a physical trainer, going through his own routine in his head. The backlash that was received when Chris was lifting twice, and as much as three times, as much as what Wesker had started at caused an awkward outburst of intense jealousy from the blonde.

Despite that, Chris had been impressed with Wesker’s progress, and it felt like he went from 0 to 50 in a manner of days. Once Wesker was able to get on his feet, his progress accelerated significantly, and now smirking, Chris praised the dripping blonde as he did another rep, “You’re doing great, really.”

Chris knew Wesker was in pain, but he couldn’t achieve the results the blonde wanted if he didn’t push his body to take another rep. “Ok, let’s make it to 25, yeah? Then pool?” Wesker was seething, but he nodded, sweat sliding down his brow, pushing and retracting.

*****

After his weight lifting leg session, Wesker returned to his room to take a breather and shower. Reminiscing how he had remotely made it as far as he had physically and especially with the very accommodating company now housing him.

Wesker had been ecstatic with the initial progress he made, but then it slowed. Immensely. And plateaued. And he lost the mental momentum the healing had brought, spiraling down into a flat depressive state.

He knew he would eventually run again, and he would persevere, heal, and take his revenge. He would rip his attackers apart slowly, and he would relish in the bloodbath he caused as those who did this to him watched their own lives be torn apart. But it was taking so long to reclaim what had been lost.

He was thankful the BSAA wasn’t full of incompetent do-gooders just trying to save the world. Most of Chris’s leadership was realistic. Many, having seen firsthand the horrors of BOW technology, suffering their own intimate losses at the hands of biotechnology companies such as Umbrella and Tricell. However, none seemingly by his hand, which put him in a better light despite his own actions, and Wesker doubted they wouldn’t be as understanding if he had.

They had finally allowed him some more exclusive access to some of the briefings from the BSAA intelligence database regarding the group who had assaulted him and other data of their more recent experiments.

The information left him shaking and on the verge of panic. He was alone when it occurred and thankful Chris wasn’t there. Having to deal with the brunette’s incessant worrying over his physical ailments was one thing; dealing with the brunette during a panic attack was not something he wanted to have to deal with. Chris would never leave him alone.

The caregiver attitude the brunette had taken on made him act like a mother hen. He wanted his pointman back, not this nursemaid who treated him like he would fall apart any second or miss a step and go crashing to the floor. 

Wesker knew precisely what they were trying to do with their experiments, and he would have been entirely against it if Excella had even mentioned it during their time working together. During his debrief with BSAA leadership, he explained as such to the board members exactly what they were going to be up against, and pretty much everyone in that meeting had almost shat their pants. Even Chris looked unnerved.

Having to deal with one Albert Wesker was a handful. Dealing with an unknown number of his bastardized progeny, well, it would be a bloodbath.

If he hadn’t been so overly blinded with himself and fucked up his own plans as much as he did from overconfidence, though Chris did a lot of that fucking up by just showing up at inopportune times, he would have destroyed about 99% of the human race. The other 1% would have had to either battled the obscene monsters of Uroboros. Or become gods as he himself intended.

He presented the scenario of imagining the blank slate of a child being molded to the whims of whatever these madmen intended to use them for by an exuberant number. They had taken a lot from him though he couldn’t say how much for sure, not being one hundred percent coherent a good part of the assault.

Despite the issue already being rectified during one of his surgeries, many times since his assault, he mentally chastised himself that he never got the vasectomy William had kept nagging him about after his tryst with the pianist decades ago.

It wasn’t like he had any further love interests at the time, at least not with women, nor want of children for that matter. So, he never prioritized it, having more pressing issues like escaping Umbrella and betraying everyone.

It was decided during the debrief that Albert Wesker was to from that point on, be considered an independent consultant to the BSAA, under contract agreement that he would provide all information, expertise, knowledge, and if able, eventual physical power once wholly healed, to assist in training, preparing for, and facing an unknown battlefield.

He was to start immediately for an indefinite amount of time whenever he was free, with a minimum of 40 hours per week and no cap past that if he chose to work more. So in between his physical therapy sessions, he was researching, meeting with section leads, and liaisoning with the lab staff available at the rehabilitation facility.

Eventually, he would be relocated once more physically capable of providing hands-on expertise in the confidential laboratories at an undisclosed location. Chris, of course, would be his ever-present handler.

There was nothing he could do for now except getting stronger. He needed to figure out how to be granted bio-level 4 access and somehow re-stabilize his viral levels to get back to where he had been, and maybe then some.

They needed to be prepared for whatever this Tricell remnant group was planning. He hadn’t been strong enough to stop them from taking something so immensely private from him. He would hopefully be ready for the next round. That is, if he could convince his new employers, he could be trusted enough to manipulate his own DNA in becoming an even more formidable tyrant, more so than before.

That would take some convincing, starting with Chris. He needed a partner. Not a caretaker. Not a handler. A partner he could trust and trust him back.

Everything was at stake, and he had nothing to lose. And he knew exactly how to push Chris’s buttons. The same way the brunette pushed him over the edge oh so many years ago.

Grinning, Wesker made his way to his bathroom to take a much-needed shower, dropping sweaty gym clothes as he went.

*****

Chris made his way to Wesker’s quarters to retrieve him after the blonde had requested a short break to clean up before heading to his second physical therapy session for the day.

It was his pool session, so it was the more enjoyable of the two daily sessions that they have been working through the past couple of weeks. Wesker had gained his strength back quicker than they both expected but nowhere near his tyrant strength, and the blonde still had issues with his right side. Relying heavily upon and favoring putting more weight on his left leg.

Wesker was livid in the beginning. He almost outright refused to use the forearm crutches to start walking again. Chris did his best to be neutral, but watching the blonde be so furious was slightly amusing, but then he felt terrible after realizing how far the man needs to go to just walk normally and the state Wesker was in when he found him. It was a sobering thought.

So, when Wesker graduated from using the crutches but still required some sort of report, he had gone out of his way to find the blonde an elegantly carved black snake-headed cane, with jeweled red eyes.

Chris had presented it to him after Wesker had thrown a pair of crutches across the room, yelling at Chris for mocking him behind his back, which wasn’t true, of course, the blonde’s paranoia seemingly never-ending.

Chris was just silent at the outburst and walked out of the room only to return several minutes later with a long box. Of course, he had to wrap the gift up. It was the only way to catch Wesker off guard and calm him down.

Again, the blonde was left so shocked at the cane, he receded into himself, feeling guilty for throwing accusations that Chris would ever dare make fun of him, especially with the brunette being his caretaker.

Chris knew the blonde didn’t want to admit he was still having so much trouble. The pain evident when the blonde was fatigued, and his brows pinched, and he limped slightly even with the cane.

Wesker was a stubborn man, and he respected that all he had been through, and when the blonde did accept and use the gifts Chris had chosen for him, like the sunglasses he only took off in his room or the pool, the brunette felt relief at the small efforts towards normalization.

Chris had actually requested soft lights installed in Wesker’s bedroom, and Chris knew the blonde appreciated the gesture. Chris always swelled with pride whenever he could manage to mediate Wesker’s anger, even if it was somewhat akin to bribery.

He seemed to have a never-ending stock of little things to reacquaint the blonde with when he lost his shit: an elegant black but simple watch, several pairs of leather gloves, fingered and unfingered, a black Navy peacoat, not a knockoff but an actual Navy peacoat.

All presented randomly after the blonde had grown so frustrated, he would break down, lash out, yell, and throw punches on occasion, though Chris didn’t think the blonde meant to act the way he did half the time. The anger a perfectly normal reaction to the amount of trauma Wesker had experienced.

Not every outburst received such lavish gifts, though, just the ones where he knew Wesker was finally letting out the emotion that he had bottled away for who knows how long, likely unintentionally, but opening up regardless. It wasn’t a pity tactic either, but small things to reacquaint Wesker with a time that had some meaning to both of them. At least, that is what Chris hoped.

Presenting Wesker the cane was the most memorable and emotional other than the sunglasses, and he felt bad at the intense emotional response the gift brought forth from the blonde. The range of emotion Wesker’s face transitioned through at that moment left Chris breathless, the blonde’s mind going a mile a minute from surprise, irritation, grief, and reluctant acceptance that this was a lifeline. This was his life now.

And he placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, squeezing and allowing Wesker to calm down, the other just gripping his hand like it was a lifeline. Once the blonde reached the reluctance stage, Wesker examined the piece intently, running his hands along the exquisite craftsmanship, staring intently at the face of the snake with its ruby eyes.

“Sometimes, you truly amaze me, Chris, impeccable taste as always.” The blonde sighed heavily and stood to test the cane out, pacing the room with it and gazing fixedly at Chris, and quietly acknowledged the new accessory, “This is … acceptable.”

Despite the weakness on the right side, with the cane, Wesker could walk in such an elegant way, the limp was almost barely noticeable, except maybe to Chris, but he knew what to look for. He made sure the cane had a reinforced steel core to withstand the motions and pressure that it would need to endure from the use it was about to experience.

Watching Wesker finally get around though, made Chris proud that it had only been barely two months from the beginning of this chapter of their lives.

Strength and stamina, however, were still lacking. The blonde fatigued quickly, and he spent a lot of time resting while not accessing and researching the databases as part of his employ now under the BSAA. 

Reaching the blonde’s quarters, Chris knocked on Wesker’s door to see if he was ready to head back out.

Chris didn’t hear anything immediately from the room and figured maybe Wesker was changing or showering in the restroom. Chris quietly turned the doorknob and stepped into the familiar room. He heard the shower running, so he crossed the room and sat at the small back-corner desk to wait patiently.

Still thinking about the blonde’s progress, it was as he sat did he notice the out of place tossed gym clothing on the floor and that the bathroom door was ajar when suddenly he heard a low moan filtering out from under the sound of water.

Chris swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat a bit nervously, now knowing that he was undoubtedly intruding on Wesker’s personal space, and figured the other might be very unforgiving of his intrusion into such a private moment. The brunette slowly got up, trying not to make any sounds as he made his way back towards the door.

Another moan, louder this time, and Chris cringed. Trying not to let what he had stepped into affect him too much, but failing miserably as he tried to maintain his composure and continue to make his way to the door to wait in the hallway or maybe run back to his own room to take care of his now hard cock straining against his trainers.

There was a loud cry, almost sounding like Wesker was in pain and something akin to light sloshing, and he froze, staring at the ajar door, and without realizing it, Chris had a full view of Wesker in the shower.

Though the shower door was closed, Chris could clearly see Wesker through the glass despite some fogginess to it, and Wesker could also see back out at him. Chris could see fully what the blonde was doing to himself to rip such sounds from deep in the other’s chest.

Chris could only stare at the sight of the blonde; his back bowed slightly as he sat on the molded seat of the shower stall, his right leg up with his arm wrapped under his thigh with two fingers deep inside himself and pumping his cock with his other hand groaning seemingly louder and slowly undulating himself under the shower stream.

And he was staring straight at Chris with an expression of deep rapture on his face that Chris could only place as euphoria. Chris had a full view of everything, and it was so fucking erotic that if he wasn’t fully hard before, he certainly was now, his cock pulsing at the sight of the blonde pleasuring himself.

Even with all the scars that he could barely make out through the partially foggy glass, Wesker was ethereal, maybe even more so now because of them. A testament to his strength and perseverance.

Wesker was panting, but no words were spoken between them, and after several minutes of the stalemate staring contest, the blonde started to increase the tempo of his motions, keeping heavy eye contact with Chris. The brunette just stood there, mouth agape, with a blatantly raging hard on obviously visible through the thin workout pants.

Chris didn’t move but knew he should leave Wesker to his own devices and take a nice freezing shower in his private room, or just take care of the hardness in his pants, one or the other he didn’t care which. Still, he really needed to get the hell out of there before he regretted any impulsive actions he wanted to initiate with the blonde at that moment.

They had been continuously fighting and bickering back and forth on almost every little thing since their arrangement, but this part of their shared past, the brunette had believed that part of the blonde’s mind had been gone forever. But now Chris wished they had brought the subject up because he wouldn’t be standing out here while Wesker was in there if they had.

Chris really wanted to storm his way into the shower and shove his weeping cock into Wesker’s stretched hole, but the notion of why Wesker was even in this overall situation stopped him like a deer in headlights.

He would never take such a sacred thing, feeling ashamed that he wanted to force his way into the blonde’s personal space at that moment and take claim like he had been able to once before. But back then, it had been given willingly.

Wesker’s body started shaking, and another loud sound escaped him as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the tiles, and started to jam his fingers into himself harder, pumping his cock faster, gritting his teeth. Low whines escaped him until he sucked in a deep breath, depriving himself of precious oxygen to extend the intense feeling of his orgasm as he came almost harshly, his back now arching, pushing his chest forward. His cum shot across his thighs and over his hand that continued milking his dick, still hard. The mess was quickly washed away under the stream of water.

Chris just stood there, staring dumbly, watching this exquisite creature as he pleasured himself and the subsequent release. The image now burned into his retinas.

Not being able to continue being an observer any longer, Chris grabbed himself to adjust his massive hard-on from being too noticeable and ran for the door, praying there was no one outside. He exited to a thankfully empty hallway and practically ran back to his own quarters.

No way was a cold shower going to make this feeling stop. He bounded into his room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. He quickly shoved his hands down his trainers and started to work himself to a frenzy, hissing, “Fuck that cocksucking bastard! Fuck!”

Oh, Chris was infuriated and infatuated. The emotion almost consuming him.

There was no more doubt. The renewed sentiments that have been hovering barely beneath the surface were now rekindled from Wesker’s erotic antics.

He had wanted to jump right into the shower and fuck the blonde’s brains out for teasing him like that. And Chris knew the blonde was teasing. But he wouldn’t take, not unless Wesker asked him to, and he would make the blonde beg for his touch.

Chris would play his game, funny how the tables have turned so abruptly. The brunette had instigated the game once before, and he had pushed the blonde to give in to him, and he’d push him to lose control again, make him crave the intimacy only Chris could provide.

Thinking back on the one time Wesker let him fuck him, the feel of the blonde’s skin, the tightness of his body, the strength as Wesker tried to take control of their joining only for Chris to shock the other man into tears that ran down the blonde’s face as Chris pushed his body to heights the other never experience in his life.

It was right before the betrayal at the mansion. Literally hours before and the last time they were intimate.

It was sensual, amazing, and sexy as fuck then, and the thought of it even more so now. Even pushing 50, Wesker still looked like he was barely out of his early 40’s. Pristine, pale skin, and toned muscles despite his body still healing.

And the blonde was right there, so close Chris could smell him, touch him, taste him. Chris remembered the feel of everything. He wanted to experience everything again.

He remembered the conversation opening up the opportunity during their first night together.  
*****

“You ever bottom?” Chris suddenly asked as he lightly touched the back of his hand over a well-defined bicep. Laying side by side, enjoying the last of their euphoria, mostly in silence.

Wesker’s pale eyes searched the brunette's face for any doubt, but all he saw was youthful confidence.

Leaning up from where he had been resting on his folded arms, the blonde scoffed skeptically, but his curiosity was apparent, “You’ve topped?” The blonde smirked, “I somewhat find that hard to believe…”

Chris shrugged, smirking back, “I’ve been told I have an excellent technique. You should try it sometime. You won’t regret it.”

Leaning back down, the blonde continued to smirk, “Perhaps…”

*****

Chris couldn’t remember exactly what all had led up to him driving over to Wesker’s apartment in the middle of the night, but he had found himself staring up at the dark window of the blonde’s apartment. He had gotten out of his jeep and was leaning against it, staring up as he sent a brief text message, ‘You awake?’

All of the STARS team members' pagers were replaced with the new top of the line Nokia 5110 model. And it took no time at all for the team to bomb each other, sending silly texts. But this was more than just a booty call. Chris wanted something, in particular, this night.

He had been incredibly horny the past couple of days and dealing with the ever-mounting cases of mutilation deaths in the forest. Wesker had been burning the midnight oil and kept giving him the cold shoulder and explaining that he was just too busy to fuck around at the moment, which was unusual even for the blonde who had a sex drive that could closely match Chris’s.

Finally fed up with his renewed raging boner after jerking off several times already that evening, the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. He would take his chances pissing Wesker off by waking him up at 3 am.

He watched the window intently for another moment but saw no movement. And then his phone buzzed, ‘And if I say yes?’

Suddenly a dim light went on, and he could see a shadow make its way towards the curtain hiding the living room window and then one corner being pulled aside. He could barely make out a bare-chested Wesker.

Quickly Chris typed out, ‘Will you let me in?’

The reply was somewhat promising but also open-ended, ‘And what will you do if I let you in?’

Chris grinned, replying, ‘Make sweet, sweet love to you?’

He could still see Wesker at the window, and then the figure withdrew, and finally, after several minutes, came to the response he was hoping for, ‘As long as you make it worth my while, you can certainly try.’

Chris bounced excitedly on his feet, his erection straining even more against his tight jeans now that there was a pending invitation. This was his moment to show the blonde what he could do. Biting his lip, he texted back, ‘Is that a yes then?’

Chris could hear the blonde’s sigh in the response, ‘I suppose.’

But it was still an affirmation. Not wasting any more time, with youthful delight, he sprinted up towards Wesker’s apartment door. Slightly out of breath for several reasons, he knocked quietly, so he didn’t wake the neighbors. However, if he were successful in his mission, they would likely be woken up by other means.

Chris bore holes into the door with his eyes, waiting to be let in, shaking excitedly, when the door was quickly flung open to an extremely exhausted-looking, irritated blonde, and in an instant, a tight fist gripped the front of his t-shirt. He was violently yanked forward into the apartment, a hot mouth latching onto his.

He barely registered the door had closed when he was dragged steadily towards the bedroom, pulled along by the blonde who was slowly taking backward steps, his clothing being dislodged and tossed aside as he continued to battle with Wesker’s hot tongue.

Actually making it to the bedroom this time, instead of trying to break in every piece of furniture in Wesker’s apartment, Chris had backed Wesker up to the edge of the bed and forcefully pushed the blonde back, admiring the surprised look on the other’s face as he bounced on the mattress. Chris had dropped his jeans in the bedroom doorway and his boxers quickly after that, and he now stood over the blonde hard and weeping with anticipation.

Wesker dropped his shocked gaze down to the brunette’s cock, and as he did so, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip in anticipation. They hadn’t had time in several days to fool around, and he looked like he needed this just as much as Chris did. Everyone burning the midnight oil, Wesker even more so. Always in the office before everyone else and staying after everyone had left. Except maybe Chris on occasion.

Chris disrupted the blonde’s almost drooling gaze by lunging forward and dropping his hands down on either side of Wesker’s hips. Chris leaned down, and still looking at Wesker’s lusted gaze, began to mouth the blonde’s straining erection through the sleep pants he still wore, ripping a loud gasp from the blonde and causing the other to lean back on his elbows from the surprising action.

As Chris continued his ministrations on the covered twitching cock, he slid his hands up Wesker’s hips, and gripping the material of the sleep pants, slowly pulled them down, dragging the erection with them until it sprang free to where Chris now took the entire pulsing appendage into his mouth and as far down as he could manage without choking—clenching his throat as he slowly made his way back up the shaft, sucking as hard as he could until he only had the head in his mouth. Strangled sounds escaped the blonde, who shook slightly.

The sleep pants now discarded, Chris wrapped one hand around the base of Wesker’s cock, squeezing it in time with his tongue lapping at the slit, already tasting precum as Wesker continued to groan, his hips shaking, trying not just to skull fuck the brunette between his legs. Wesker finally grabbed a fist full of Chris’s hair, pulling the other up to shove his tongue into the brunette’s saliva and precum covered mouth, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

Pulling back, Wesker panted angrily, “I thought you were going to make sweet love to me? You can blow me at any time, so don’t waste your one opportunity sucking me off.”

Chris didn’t even take offense, but he was surprised that Wesker actually repeated Chris’s plan to make sweet love to the blonde, figuring he must be really exhausted to let that slip.

Chris sat back on his haunches to lean over to the nightstand where he knew Wesker kept lube, but it wasn’t in the drawer. Hearing the cap opening and the sound of the semi-liquid being squirted out, he turned back towards the blonde who had moved up to the middle of the bed and was already bringing his own now lube-covered fingers to his hole and massaging the muscle with the slick liquid.

Chris could only stare in rapture, watching the older man slowly prep his own ass, pushing one long finger against the tight muscle until it was enveloped by the flesh and pushed as deep as it would go. Chris watched the blonde’s body shudder and the slight intake of breath at the breach of such an intimate place, which made it all the more arousing to watch.

And even more so as he watched precum start to stream from the blonde’s erection from the self-inflicted massage. Chris leaned forward, snaking his body up the bed, gliding his face along one fair leg and up towards the knee to lean slightly against the blonde’s side which was somewhat turned away, running a hand sensually up the shin, over the said knee, and up the inner thigh to mingle with the fingers deftly plunging into the tight hole.

Looking up, Chris could see the excitement as well as the exhaustion in the blonde’s expression. Shifting his attention back to the blonde’s moving fingers, a second one had already added, excess lube slid down from the hole as Wesker scissor his fingers to stretch himself.

Chris grunted at the sight, and grabbing the discarded bottle of lube, he dolloped some onto the fingers of his left hand and slowly removing Wesker’s hand, he now placed his own lubed fingers against the blonde’s entrance and slid two fingers easily inside the hot body.

The now-removed fingers wrapped around his wrist in a vice-like grip, but Chris ignored the digging of the wet fingers as he heard Wesker suck in a breath that then hitched in his chest as they both watched Chris’s fingers disappear into the blonde’s body, Wesker’s eyes glazed over at the feel of the brunette continuing to prep him.

“Feels different when someone else does it, eh?” Chris slowly shifted his body up along the blonde’s side, sliding his mouth over the alabaster skin of the other’s bicep and shoulder and slowly making his way towards the blonde’s neck, all the while continuing to stretch the tight hole sensually, feeling everything he could reach and memorizing every gasp with each movement so that if he ever had the opportunity to do this again, he would remember how to drive the blonde’s crazy.

Now pressed against the blonde’s side tightly, Chris slowly rocking his cock against the blonde’s thigh, he watched the blonde’s expression as he slowly pushed a third finger in while separating the other two, creating a gap to slide the addition finger in and finding a more sensitive spot inside the blonde as he plunged all three in deeply.

The blonde moaned loudly, arching his back as he was stretched further, fingers massaging such an intimate spot, but kept eye contact with Chris during his preparations panting heavily.

Chris’s cock was not as long as the blonde’s, but he was definitely thicker, and Chris wanted to make sure Wesker was thoroughly stretched before the fun really started. Chris watched the blonde’s face intently and began to graze his teeth against the other’s shoulder and collarbone, licking where he pressed his teeth sharply until finally, he bit down on the juncture of Wesker’s neck and shoulder, causing the blonde to jerk his body forward and away from the vicious bite, presenting his back to the brunette.

Chris rolled with the movement and pressed up against the blonde’s back, slowly he pulled his fingers out, he grabbed his erection and rubbed it along the slick hole to slide against the flesh picking up some of the slick and running the sticky liquid between the juncture of the other’s legs causing the blonde to hiss and jerk slightly in eagerness. Looking for the lube again, Chris grabbed the bottle and quickly squirted some onto his hands to slick up his cock, precum already leaking from the slit.

Pressing further up against the blonde's back, Chris positioned his now slick cock up against the blonde’s hole and rocked forward, pressing the weeping head against the blonde’s entrance. It didn’t take as much as their first time together, Chris making sure the blonde was well stretched to accommodate him as the tip slipped past the tight ring, causing Wesker to groan and arch slightly.

And fuck, he was tight! The blonde pressed his ass back against Chris, intentionally pushing his cock in further and faster than the brunette wanted.

Without warning, Chris snaked his right arm around Wesker’s arms and chest, pulling the blonde back flat against him, and jerked his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt inside the blonde, ripping a shocked sound from the other as he went rigid. Wesker hissed, “Fuck, a little warning!”

Still shocked, Wesker didn’t protest when Chris lifted his left leg into the crook of his elbow, allowing the brunette to sink in a bit deeper. Chris waited for Wesker to make some indication he was adjusted, but when none came, just heavy pants, he slowly started to roll his hips, pulling out slightly and sinking back into the tight body, little by little pulling out more and sinking even further back in.

Chris then heard the most fantastic sound in his entire life. Wesker was purring, and it caused Chris to moan in response to the newly discovered vocals the other man was able to make. Finally, pulling out most of the way, he rammed back into the blonde’s body, causing the man to cry out and turn his head towards Chris’s, almost smacking into the side of the brunette’s head.

Chris set a forceful pace, trying to hit the blonde just right, moving slightly after several thrusts to find that perfect angle. Bringing his right arm up, he slowly wrapped his hand around the blonde’s neck, gently squeezing, and then Wesker was making that purring sound again, and it vibrated his throat against the gradually tightened grip of Chris’s hand.

Chris was immensely pleased with the blonde’s reaction, and he made it known by licking across the blonde’s cheek to his mouth, pulling the other’s head towards him to kiss the blonde, who even despite the light choking, continued to purr into the brunette’s mouth.

Chris finally found what he was searching for as suddenly, the hot, panting blonde arched back against him, almost laying on top of him as he continued his pace, a loud groan ripped from the blonde’s mouth while forcing himself to meet the thrusts being driven up into him.

Chris relinquished his hold on the blonde’s neck, bring his hand down to splay across the sweaty chest, finding a nipple and gently squeezing it, then pinching hard.

Suddenly his arm was wrenched from across the blonde’s chest, and the body that was above him was gone only for the Wesker to flip himself around and straddled Chris's hips, gripping the brunette’s throbbing cock and impaling himself back on the slick member.

Gripping Chris’s shoulders, the blonde rocked himself against the younger man’s body, who had brought his hands up to grip Wesker’s shoulders, pulling the body down against him as he shifted his own hips up the best he could from this position. Chris found the blonde’s panting mouth, small noises coming from him as he seemed to find a good position for Chris’s cock to rub up against his prostate.

It didn’t take long for Wesker to speed up his tempo, breaking the kiss, and gasping, and he pushed Chris back, which forced to brunette to lean against his elbows to stop himself from falling flat on his back.

Chris could only stare as the older man angled and move his body in such a way to a quicker climax, the small sounds getting louder as the blonde stared back into Chris’s eyes, mouth agape and faced flushed pink from the exertion of pounding his body down onto Chris’s aching cock.

Despite the blonde riding him as hard as he was, Chris could tell he still searched for something. When Wesker finally seemed to find it, he leaned back more to brace himself, hands digging into the brunette's knees as he bowed his body, chest up, and increasing his tempo to an even harsher pace, slamming his body down on Chris’s cock.

Chris could tell Wesker was getting close, could feel the tight channel enveloping him over and over start to clench even more with every plunging movement.

Every time he watched the blonde cum, it made his mouth water, the site of the older man so removed from his usual calm, serious state was utterly delicious to Chris. He craved seeing the blonde in such a way. He could watch him forever if he could, never getting bored with such a sight.

Chris would make Wesker cum, and then he was going to wreck him completely.

Grinning, Chris paced himself regardless of Wesker’s fervor, the brunette rocking his hips to meet the harsh downward motion Wesker had built himself up to.

Chris finally heard the breaths turn to sharp gasps as the blonde let his head drop back between his shoulders, getting louder with barely repressed restraint. As the breaths turned uneven, signaling Wesker was about to cum, Chris grabbed the blonde’s weeping cock in a tight grip jerking the shaft, squeezing the head, and running his thumb against the slit to finally pressing down against it.

Wesker came hard, crying out loudly in shock at the intensity, his whole body shaking. He lost momentum as his body spasmed around the thick cock still being pushed against his sweet spot.

Chris watch the luscious reaction, growling deep in his throat at the blonde’s face as he mewled, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, hair unkempt, brows furrowed, and mouth open wide in the shape of an O.

Chris was addicted, “Perfect…” the compliment forcing the pale eyes to open, pupils blown, and so much unspoken emotion Chris almost lost himself in them.

But Chris wasn’t done and did the one thing that would tip the tables, and he would cause the blonde to unwind so far that he would beg Chris to let him take him again and again.

Even as Wesker was riding out his orgasm, he was suddenly pushed back to slam against the bed roughly, causing his eyes to widen and surprise at the motion blatant on his face, as an undignified sound bubbled up from his throat.

Chris withdrew his pulsing cock from the deliciously clenching body and gripped the back of the blonde’s knees, and he forced them against the blonde’s shoulders, bending the pliant body to fold almost in half, presenting the still quivering hole for Chris to drive his cock back deep into the slick orifice causing the blonde to cry out again at the renewed invasion, his body still tense from his climax.

There was no warning or easing into the rough pounding Chris graced upon the quaking body beneath him. The brunette moaned in appreciation at the blonde’s supple body, “Fuck, you’re so fucking flexible…” Chris rumbled a deep sound in his chest at the continued admiration.

The blonde was left speechless and could only continue to make lush sounds with each plunge of Chris’s thick cock, hitting that sensitive spot inside and causing the blonde’s body to shudder with each intense motion.

Chris switched to deep thrusts, bottoming out each time, the slapping of sweaty skin and loud gasping incredibly obscene in the quiet room. The brunette leaned forward more, watching with rapt fascination as a mixture of emotions wafted so fast across Wesker’s face as he had never seen before. It was an unhinged surprise, shock, panic, lust, and ecstasy all rolled into one, and Chris could feel the blonde’s body start to vibrate against him.

Chris’s face was red and dripping sweat, and he was claiming everything the blonde had offered and was fully aware that his actions would force the older man to cum a second time before he allowed himself his own release.

And when he saw the absolute euphoria on the blonde’s face, could feel the pulsing muscle grip his cock tighter, Chris watched the tears form in the corners of Wesker’s eyes, the blonde’s chest heaving as he took in whining gasps.

And then Chris heard the sweetest thing, a strangled whispered request, “More…”

Chris obliged, gripping Wesker’s knees, pushing them further to expose the tightening channel, and for leverage, the brunette shifted to short deep thrusts, causing the bed to bang against the wall from the intense motions.

Chris watched in rapt fascination as the blonde stopped breathing for several seconds, and he felt the incredible tightening of the body he was pummeling, even more so than before. Then an earth-shattering cry escaped the blonde, and he was cumming harder than had ever seen the blonde experience, semen shot across both their chests. Chris watched as some of it hit the blonde’s neck, which Chris lapped up greedily, intently focusing on Wesker’s face, hot tears sliding down from the pale eyes as Chris continued to thrust his cock deep inside the other, causing the orgasm to last even longer.

Chris was pounding the blonde’s ass in a frenzy now, his own climax building after the tight hole had started to spasm from Wesker’s second orgasm, the other’s body still vibrating against the brunette.

Chris could feel his balls tighten up, and he knew that all the work to take the older man over the edge a second time was worth the wait for this opportunity. His own orgasm building in intensity as the body beneath him continued to shudder, whines escaping the drooling mouth as the pale eyes rolled back slightly.

Chris shuffled his arms under the blonde’s shoulders and pulled them closer together, and pale knees pushed even further towards the mattress. Holding Wesker in a crushing embrace, Chris finally allowed his orgasm to crest, creeping up quickly as he was pretty sure he had broken the blonde who seemed utterly stunned.

Chris groaned loudly, mouthing the side of the blonde’s cheek. He tried to increase his thrusts even more as his climax built suddenly and hitting his peak, he came intensely, burying himself as deep as he could in the still quivering hole, and he cried out, cumming hard as his body clenched, spewing hot cum deep inside the older man whose body still gripped his cock tightly.

Chris could tell he achieved his goal. Wesker’s head was angled back, saliva dripping from one corner of his mouth, tears still glinting in the blonde’s pale eyes who stared up sightlessly past Chris’s face, his flushed body twitching, and his arms loosely cradling Chris’s shoulders, which slowly slid down to flop against the bed.

Chris just stared at Wesker’s incredibly passive face, hoping he wasn’t in the middle of a heart attack. He moved back slightly but not enough to unsheathe himself from the still quaking hole to let the blonde’s legs unfold to lay against the bed, spread eagle as his muscles shook fiercely. 

He licked up the rest of Wesker’s cum off his neck and moved up to claim the blonde’s mouth, making him taste himself. Surprisingly the blonde responded with an intensity Chris was not expecting, lapping at the brunette’s mouth as he closed his eyes, sighing breathlessly into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the brunette to pull him closer.

Though Chris was well spent and knew that Wesker was too from the lack of any normal response post-coitus, he pushed his hips against the other, his softening cock still engulfed inside the blonde’s body and the only thing blocking the mess of Chris’s cum from sliding out. Wesker started to purr once again against Chris’s mouth, but within moments, the sound stopped, and Wesker’s arms dropped again back to his sides.

Chris leaned up to stare down at the blonde's now slack face, who had passed out mid-spit swapping.

“Well, now, I told you, you wouldn’t regret it,” Chris whispered as he smoothed messy blonde strands of hair out of the sweaty face of his lover.

Finally withdrawing, Chris watched as his spunk slowly dripped from the puckered hole. Even with all the jerking off he did that evening, there was still quite a mess. Though he felt a bit dirty staring at the older man’s passed out body expelled his cum, he flushed in embarrassment despite being the only one awake.

Finally getting up, he made his way to the bathroom to clean up quickly. Grabbing a washcloth soaked in warm water, he returned to the mess of a bed and cleaned the blonde up the best he could. The blonde rolled onto his side, but he didn’t wake. Chris could understand why he passed out, the intense exhaustion evident in the dark bags under the blonde’s eyes. He covered the blonde with the comforter that had been tossed on the floor at some point.

Not caring anymore at the rest of the mess, he threw the wash towel back towards the bathroom doorway and slipped under the comforter to spoon against the blonde’s back, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close and nuzzling the sweat cooled neck and breathing in the older man’s natural scent.

Unconsciously, Wesker brought his hands up and lightly wrapped his own arms around Chris’s, sighing contently.

And that was the last time they were intimate.

Even at Wesker’s declaration of betrayal at the mansion, the tension never resolved, and Chris had hated him for it.

That is, until today, with Wesker tempting him with his sexy shower scene.

Chris had found himself thinking of this memory throughout the years, no other person he had been with ever comparing to the intense passion the two men had briefly shared.

Finishing with a sharp grunt, Chris came in his workout pants. Frustrated to no end, he sighed as he dropped the now soiled pants to the floor, moving to his bathroom to clean up and grab a clean pair of underwear and pants. With an air of irritation, he made his way back towards Wesker’s room to attempt a second time to get the blonde to do his pool therapy.

*****

The ache in Wesker’s hips was worth the erotic display. It had been the first time since the assault pleasuring himself in such a way, and it was more of a test, really, how he would react physically and mentally from such stimulation.

It seemed not to have any lingering aftereffects, so he was pleased with the overall outcome. He was still a virulent male with needs, and his hands could only suffice so much. More than he really wanted to admit, but not much he could do about that, at least for the time being.

At least, not until Chris got fed up with his teasing and fucked him. He certainly was trying to be the manipulative bastard Chris made him out to be, especially today.

Finishing with his shower and dressing, he waited for Chris to return so they could make their way to the pool. Sitting out in the hallway with his gym bag and cane, he observed the small number of people still walking the halls despite it being well after the regular end-of-day shifts.

Speaking of the devil, Chris sauntered his way back down the hall towards Wesker, pouting all the while, hands deep in his pockets, sulking.

Wesker stood elegantly, all the while staring at Chris with the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face, just waiting for Chris to taste the cookie that was labeled ‘Eat Me.’ His sunglasses hid his eyes, but they were sparkling with amusement nonetheless.

Chris instantly turned bright red all the way up to his ears and huffed nervously rubbed the back of his head and quietly mumbling, “You need to start locking your door if you’re going to be doing stuff like that, you know.”

Wesker drawled, “Come now, and lose out on such an entertaining voyeurist such as yourself?” Gracefully, he started making his way in the direction of the pool.

Chris stopped dead in the middle of the hallway and blanched at Wesker’s comment, “You asshat, you did that on purpose?! Didn’t you!”

Wesker just chuckled, looking slightly back at Chris, a sultry glint in his eyes over his shoulder, angled so Chris could see the blazing red iris and in a most provocative tone responded, “Perhaps.”

If Chris could turn anymore red, he probably would have exploded.

*****

The low impact pool exercises were a reprieve from the weight reps. Though the bones in his shoulder and hip had to be pieced back together and screwed in place, his body had done most of the work, healing everything decently. Unpleasant as that was, he really didn’t want to think about being cut open again. Ever. The other wounds were superficial and were also healed for the most part.

Wesker had finished his aquatic sets for the day and was just free-floating. Staring up at the ceiling and meditating. The gentle rush of the water against his ears allowing him to focus.

Despite his animosity towards Chris initially, he was an excellent physical therapist, and he appreciated the brunette’s attentiveness and reservation. Patient and understanding, maybe a little too much for his own good. Trying to help even when Wesker was so flustered, he lashed out hard enough to draw blood.

Chris just went with the punches, grinning in pride, knowing that Wesker was only getting stronger.

And Chris was always so handsy, trying to touch him whenever he could get away with it, it seemed, or maybe he was just trying to be too helpful.

Most of the time, Wesker was too focused on completing a set and cared less and less, and at times welcoming the touches though he would never admit it out loud. ~~~~

He stared at the brunette, who had already left the pool to towel down. Intently he admired Chris’s bulked-up physique. Chris had been well-muscled and toned back in the day, but Wesker liked this new, even stronger version of his past lover.

He had finally reached the realization that that is precisely what they had been. Lovers.

Watching the muscles flex with the motions of drying off, the blonde continued to stare at the younger man, and finally, the brunette noticed the intensity of eyes boring into him. Chris turned towards the blonde, who was focused intensely on him. A satisfied look on his face, lips curled up just slightly.

Chris threw his towel over his shoulder and turned fully towards the blonde, who was silent but continued his inspection. “You good?” Being the ever-dedicated nursemaid, Chris wanted to make sure the blonde was at least coherent and could get out of the pool by himself and not have an aneurism or something with the intensity of his stare.

Wesker smirked, now upright in the slightly heated pool, “I will be, eventually.”

Chris sighed, still irritated at the blonde for his erotic afternoon taunting, asked again, already knowing the answer but asking anyway, “You’re alright to get out on your own?”

Making his way towards the edge of the pool, the blonde leaned on his arms and stared up at the brunette, sporting his Cheshire grin, “I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slightly irritated. I have written out more material for my second part of this mess and I’m just so excited how I envision everything going forward, but I still have much more of this first part to write out before I really should be even touching the second part. 
> 
> And I need to finish this part first for it all to make sense. 
> 
> But anyway, I’m content on how this chapter came out.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And because it was stated there was not enough bottom Wesker, here is a tiny very rough peak of what I have planned way down the road in part two:
> 
> Chris slowly pulled out, loving the feel of the gripping body presented beneath him and then rammed his hips forward, ripping a sharp cry from the blonde who now gapped at Chris in shock at the forcefulness of the motion, twisting just enough so he could stare up intently at the brunette. Chris’s own expression obvious he was not aware of how much stronger he had become from their shared bond, though his new legs probably helped in that regard as well. 
> 
> The blonde gasped, “That… was pleasantly unexpected…” He shifted backward more against the buried cock inside him, coaxing the brunette to move, licking his lips, eyes blazing as the red ring engulfed most of the yellow, he hissed, “Again…”
> 
> Chris complied with repeating the action. Another cry escaped the blonde, furrowing his brows as his body was jerked forward, rocking the bed enough to slam it against the wall.
> 
> *Slightly edited 31 Jan 2021


	7. Level Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker’s body tensed, and he swallowed audibly, but he didn’t tell Chris to stop but instead sunk his fingers into the thick forearm of the hand holding him steady across the broad muscled shoulders. “What do you think you’re doing?”
> 
> Chris couldn’t really see Wesker’s face, but he heard the curiosity and playfulness laced in the question.
> 
> “Oh, just a little payback for your antics this past week. You’re not the only one who can play shower games.”
> 
> Wesker was a little surprised at Chris’s boldness, though if anyone was watching them come in from the rain, they couldn’t tell that Chris was just shy of caressing the blonde’s refueled erection, though now for different reasons.
> 
> Wesker knew Chris felt it too and shifted slightly to dig his hip into the other's shoulder. “So, you think we are at an impasse then?”
> 
> Chris said nothing as they had finally made their way in out of the rain and continued down to Wesker’s quarters. Depending on how Chris responded, what happened in the next moments could very well intertwine their lives forever.
> 
> Chris shrugged as they got closer to Wesker’s room, causing the blonde’s body to shift slightly, “No impasse, it’s either a yes or no matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first holy fucking shit moment of all feels for this part. I am so happy how this came out. 
> 
> Some running music - Fringe Element - Earth Will Remember You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYJMubFcE5A

Wesker was smiling. Chris could tell it was genuine because Wesker was under the impression he was alone. At least, that is what Chris assumed as he watched the man flow through the new routine. Chris was incredibly proud that he was able to bring Wesker to this point in his recovery.

He watched Wesker move through the kata again. It was amazing, watching the blonde be able to move his body to flow from one form to the next. He didn’t stumble this time. Chris didn’t want to startle his charge too much, so he stood back away from view and was quiet until Wesker had finished. The blonde was sweating, but his breaths were even and deep—a profound difference from when they first started this journey together.

Chris now purposefully made noise as he walked up to the small clearing Wesker had chosen as his outside getaway. It was more an enclosed garden, actually, just big enough for Wesker to move through each phase of the kata without cramping up to some bush or whatnot.

Though shaking slightly from the exertion, he smiled at Chris, “You were watching.” It wasn’t a question. Wesker grabbed a small towel from his bag that he had left on a nearby bench, wiping away sweat and tossing it back down in the bag. Chris stood close by and stared at him as he deposited his items back into the workout bag and grabbed it and his cane to make his way back to the facility, the piercing ruby eyes of the snake glistening in the morning light. It always made Chris think of Uroboros.

“Shall we head back?” Wesker inquired.

*****

The morning had started so well, and now Wesker was yelling at the top of his lungs at the brunette, who stood his ground against the same roundabout argument after Chris had asked how the blonde’s work was going. Wesker almost immediately latched onto the question and retorted with an obviously much-rehearsed response, which boiled down to one thing.

“I am the embodiment of an abomination!”

Chris was tired, “What can I do to make you think otherwise?”

The blonde bared his teeth, eye flashing a glowing deep red at Chris menacingly as he did the only thing that had worked in the past to reduce his anxiety. Wesker paced the room again and again, albeit slowly, like a hunched stalking panther.

“There is nothing you can do or say. The thought of my own existence disgusts me! And it should disgust you too!”

Chris huffed out an irritated breath at the statement. The circles on this topic were getting incredibly annoying, but he knew the blonde couldn’t help it. The man was depressed though he would never admit to such perceived weakness, “You do not disgust me, Albert.”

Chris had been in the cycle himself many times. Especially after the mansion and believing Wesker dead. The circular thoughts of what he could have done differently, how he had missed the signs, what he could have done to help the blonde then. And over and over, running through each and every scenario of how he could have reacted and worked things out differently, to save the blonde from a brutal death to no end.

And he knew this is what the blonde was doing now, but instead of just a single moment in adulthood, he was running through every moment of his entire life and how things could have been different, or not at all, from the sound of it. Wesker’s betrayal starting from infancy through child- and adulthood, and Chris could never fault the blonde for letting out what had been bottled up inside for so long, admitting that his whole life was just a sick twisted eugenics project.

Wesker was exhausted. He looked gaunt almost, spending more and more time researching in the labs for a solution to his inactivated virus and working long hours with the main staff and assisting in their research wherever he could. He was at their beck and call, which left him the handful of therapy sessions with Chris, his only time to vent forth any frustrations.

Which usually ended up erupting with a hand-to-hand brawl. Chris knew the blonde could lose himself in the motions and the impact of flesh. Muscle memory at least still intact in that regard.

The physical pain a small out for the mental anguish. Chris knew it wasn’t healthy, but as long as the blonde was attacking him and not any of the naive staff who really didn’t know the history of Wesker’s existence and betrayal. To them, he was just Dr. Wesker.

Chris didn’t spend as much time in Wesker’s room now that the blonde was mobile, so it was less time they were able to spend together. Mostly they met out in the hall or on the grounds to continue physical therapy and strength training activities.

Despite the ultimate failure of their first-hand to hand combat, these sessions continued as necessary. Sometimes Wesker came out on top, and other times Chris bested the blonde. There were fewer butt-hurt reactions from the blonde after taking Chris down during a brutal match and several subsequent successes. That first win, Wesker had taken a few good hits from the brunette, but the victory was apparently well worth the cracked rib the blonde had received, a small boost in his morale. Chris was pissed, though, when he had found out after seeing the large swelling bruise along the man's side.

And apparently, this was the outlet Wesker needed now, “Fight me!”

Wesker, blinded by his rage, kept making the mistakes of a rookie fighter, and Chris, notwithstanding, took advantage of every opening the blonde made, which only pissed Wesker off even more, snarling and growling and getting a few good solid hits on Chris but certainly not the winner of this match.

Chris was past letting Wesker win out of pity and made a point of letting the blonde know that every match they undertook was all or nothing.

The brawl ended with Wesker on all fours, breathing hard and no closer to absolution. Blood dripping from his mouth from a well-placed punch from Chris, the inside of his cheek bleeding and swelling already setting in, along with other bruises and contusions. The room silent.

Stumbling to his feet, and without another word, Wesker crossed the threshold and left an equally breathless Chris staring after him.

*****

It was much later in the evening after the brawl.

Chris made his way to Wesker’s room to apologize for leaving their conversation, if it could even be called that, unfinished, and for being relentless during the brawl, knowing full well, Wesker still wasn’t at full strength. He did not hold back, and Wesker knew it. His jaw still hurt from where the blonde had gotten a good swing in, but he wasn’t really angry about it. It just throbbed along with his heartbeat, worried he set back their verbal progress because he couldn’t hold his own anger in check.

Chris should be the one to stay collected and be impassive to Wesker’s outbursts. Frustrated, Chris sighed, feeling bad for getting irritated at having to soothe the same godforsaken argument with Wesker. He wasn’t a psychologist, he only learned how to be mindful of Wesker’s physical body as a therapist, and that was it. The mental stuff was for the birds.

Chris knocked on Wesker’s door but did not receive any prompt to enter. He tried again to no avail. Trying the knob, the door was unlocked, and not hearing any running water or obscene moaning. He stepped into the room.

The room was empty. Wesker was gone.

The snake-headed cane was tossed on the haphazardly made bed, which was very out of place for the blonde. Trying not to be too concerned, but feeling his anxiety increasing steadily, he went back out to the hall to see if Wesker had gone back to the gym to work out his anger there.

*****

Wesker was at an impasse. He was stuck between wanting something more with Chris and wanting to claim back his previous power and his independence. To move about freely without hesitation, to fight, run, have his strength again. The invincibility such power brought and reclaim his destiny.

And every time he tried even remotely to approach the subject with Chris, his mind threw a curveball at him, and he was back in the damn mansion, bringing up his past thoughts. Of Spenser. Of all the betrayals from every which side, even fucking William, and he couldn’t help but spiral downhill with the emotions, causing outburst after outburst after outburst, and he was getting no closer to fulfilling the game.

He wanted more, so much more, and they had been playing the game for some time now, neither one bending to the whims of the other. He undoubtedly was enjoying the chase, but Wesker was getting tired, not used to the burden of such emotions, or even how to express them adequately. And he was tired of battling his demons alone, needing a beacon of light in the suffocating darkness. Chris’s purity a seemingly unattainable lifeline.

After their fight, Wesker could tell Chris was irritated at him. The brunette not being as biased as usual or as placating and certainly not holding back his strength.

Wesker did the only thing he could think of to sidetrack his fluctuating thoughts. He decided it was time to push himself and take a leap of faith to finally run. The blonde had been slowly working on jogging, ever so slowly, in the early mornings right before dawn, so rarely did anyone ever encounter him on the track.

Right now, Wesker didn’t care if they knew or saw. The blonde didn’t even know how his body would take the strain he was about to push it towards, but he didn’t care. The pain was welcome at this point, and it would be a distraction from the mental anguish pressing down on him from all sides.

Wesker didn’t care that it was cold out or that it was pouring rain. He was soaked even before he had made it down to the track, but the anger and hatred fueled his progress. Though he had left his cane in his haste to get out of the stuffy atmosphere of his quarters, he limped slightly more than normal, favoring his left, the weather accentuating the intensity of the ache but the cold dampness fueling his progress.

Wesker stopped at the side of the track, dropping his sopping hoody on the bench nearby, and without any hesitation, started to jog. The weather already had been causing a deep throbbing throughout his entire body, but he no longer cared.

Wesker needed to push himself, push his body to the brink, so he didn’t have anything else to think about except the pain, which was much more welcome than the vivid images flashing at random moments, breaking his concentration for a new viral delivery system—and breaking his concentration from wanting to fulfill the game.

However, there was more to this hesitation, Wesker being afraid of the abject rejection that he would certainly receive from Chris that would surely come to complicate the physical training sessions.

Wesker knew he was foolish, pushing himself so soon. After his first few laps, he opened his stride, causing a slight pinching in his lower back and hips, but he persevered. Several more laps, and he was gritting his teeth.

It was now or never. Wesker bent slightly to lean his body mass forward and pushed off. The wind and rain were freezing on his skin and soaked through his hair, collecting in his clothes and slogging up his shoes.

Wesker’s body was on fire, and his bones hurt, but for the first time in a long time, he felt the exhilaration of freedom. His lungs burned, and his chest stung, but he was running faster than he had been able to up to this point, though not nearly as close to what he used to be able to achieve, but more than just sluggish jogging around the track. He felt liberated.

Wesker didn’t know for how long he had been out there running, and when he caught wind of a breathless Chris calling his name, he lost all of his focus and stumbled hard as his right leg suddenly gave out.

The blonde almost panicked, but on instinct, he pulled his arms in and curled his shoulders to try and roll with the tumble from the loss of balance. He knew he had pushed too hard, and regardless of the solid throbbing in his left shoulder where he took the brunt of the impact, he rolled with the momentum and slid all the way into the muddy grass. Uncurling, he flopped back and started laughing heartily, not even caring he had mud all over his face and in his hair, the mud soaking coldly into his drenched clothes even more than they already were.

A dark shadow made its way over him, and the blonde angled his head up to see Chris hovering above him breathless, staring down at him with immense concern on his face. Wesker stared back, chuckling and thinking how stupid Chris looked from that angle. The mud on his face was quickly being washed away by the sudden intensity of the downpour.

“You’re crazy, you know? Trying to run like that.” Chris clicked his tongue at Wesker, who was still lying in the grass, gently rubbing at his right thigh, eyes fluttering against the heavy drops of water. Chris hung his hand down, hoping Wesker was over being irrational about things out of his control and accepting of his help.

Chris sighed in relief when Wesker grasped the hand but did a double-take when a firm yank jerked him down, mud was everywhere and now smeared on the back of the brunette’s neck and arms, and he gasped, trying to wrench himself back from the half-crazy drenched man below him.

“What the h..!” But his protest was cut off by a hot mouth against his, his head held down for Wesker to sweep a quick tongue across his teeth, and he moaned in surprise at how greedy the appendage was against his own.

Wesker moved his hand from the brunette’s neck to his shoulder and pulled Chris against him, deepening the kiss more and fighting with Chris’s tongue for dominance.

Wesker grunted suddenly and broke the kiss off to gasp for air as a heavy knee was wedged between his legs, not quite rough enough to hurt, but forcefully rubbing up against his crotch, brushing against his balls and grazing off his partial erection.

Both of them were breathless, and Chris smirked with intent, “If I knew all it would take was a good run to get you this horny, I’d have let you run sooner.” Wesker continued to chuckle and started leaning up, pushing Chris off him and smiling, “Does it always have to be about you? Maybe think I just really enjoy running, hmm?”

Chris deadpanned and looked the blonde square in the eyes, “Then why did I only notice it after you tried to eat my face?”

Wesker dropped the smile and huffed, “Such eloquence in defining a simple kiss, Chris…”

The brunette blanched, “Wasn’t it, though?”

Wesker hung his head and sighed. He gingerly started to get up but sucked in a sharp breath, snarling and sinking back down to sit in the mud. “Damn… I must have pulled something. If you didn’t distract me, this wouldn’t have happened.” He dug his fingers into the quivering muscle in his thigh again, trying to massage the kink out of it so he could stand. Chris just stared at the blonde with an indignant look, “And if this did happen and I wasn’t here, what then?”

Wesker just rolled his eyes, “Help me up.” Chris rose to his own feet, and grabbing Wesker’s free arm, pulled him up. Wesker hissed and hunched to the side when his leg protested, not taking any weight at all.

“You’re going to have to assist me back inside, Dearheart.” Wesker was smiling again and lightly panting from the exertion from the kiss and his attempt at getting up, but he wasn’t pushing Chris away and hopped slightly to wrap his right arm tightly around Chris’s shoulders.

“I need to retrieve my sweatshirt over there.” Wesker nudged his head in the direction where he had dropped his hoody, and they slowly made their way over to it.

“This would be much easier if I just carried you…” Chris mumbled as he leaned over to grab the soaked hoody and then peered back up to Wesker, who was a dirty wet mess, hair falling in his face looking like a drowned cat, brows pinched a bit, and scowling.

Smirking, Chris asked suddenly, “Piggyback or fireman?”

Confusion washed over the blonde’s face, not truly understanding what was being asked, “What…?!” And before Wesker could make a decision or even comprehend what was going on, Chris had bent down and was heaving his shoulder into Wesker’s waist and lifting him up. One arm wound around Wesker’s left thigh, hand placed higher up on said thigh than was probably required to hold the blonde steady, and the other grasping tightly to his left forearm.

Writhing in the strong grip, Wesker sputtered into Chris’s ear, “You put me down, meathead!” But Chris was already walking towards the building to get out of the rain, not caring to be out any longer than they already had been. Chris didn’t even know how long Wesker had even been out there to begin with.

A sharp jab grazed one of the brunette’s kidneys, but Chris kept walking. Chris wanted to get inside and in a hot shower to burn away the chill that had taken residence in his skin.

Another quick jab hit his back, but Chris made a quick skip of his feet, causing Wesker to bounce across his shoulders, shocking a grunt from the blonde. “Be careful; I might drop you and leave you out here to crawl back inside. I’m pretty sure the other residents would be talking about that for weeks.”

"You wouldn't dare!" Wesker huffed and stopped his attack on Chris's back and resided himself to colorful mumblings that Chris ignored, all the while the brunette was slowly massaging the blonde’s thigh, inching his hand further around the appendage to lightly glide his fingers along the inner muscle through the soggy material. Stroking the muscle over and over and coming ever closer to the juncture of Wesker’s groin but staying just out of reach, teasing just enough to start to affect the soaked blonde slung across his shoulders.

Wesker’s body tensed, and he swallowed audibly, but he didn’t tell Chris to stop but instead sunk his fingers into the thick forearm of the hand that was holding him steady across the broad muscled shoulders. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chris couldn’t really see Wesker’s face, but he heard the curiosity and playfulness laced in the question.

“Oh, just a little payback for your antics this past week. You’re not the only one who can play shower games.”

Wesker was a little surprised at Chris’s boldness, though if anyone was watching them come in from the rain, they couldn’t tell that Chris was just shy of caressing the blonde’s refueled erection, though now for different reasons.

Wesker knew Chris felt it too. It was hard not to miss and shifted slightly to dig his hip into the other's shoulder. “So, you think we are at an impasse then?”

Chris said nothing as they finally made their way out of the rain and continued down to Wesker’s quarters. Depending on how Chris responded, what happened in the next moments could very well intertwine their lives forever.

Chris shrugged as they got closer to Wesker’s room, causing the blonde’s body to shift slightly, “No impasse, it’s either a yes or no matter.”

Chris’s heart starting to beat faster in anticipation of either rejection or finally getting to taste Wesker again after so much time had passed, and Wesker was physically close enough to feel the beating thump of Chris’s racing heart. Which made the brunette’s heart pound even more at the proximity of Wesker’s solid body and now throbbing erection pressed into his shoulder, caused a growing tightness in his own groin.

Keeping his voice as low as possible, Wesker purred right into Chris’s ear, “Hmm… and what would you do if I said yes?”

“Not out here,” Chris murmured as they passed a group of people. Knowing full well Wesker’s door remained unlocked, Chris quickly trudged into the room, closing and locking the door behind him, dropping the sopping sweatshirt haphazardly on the floor, and trudged his way into the bathroom.

Leaning down, he placed Wesker on his feet against the now-closed bathroom door. Once the blonde was somewhat balanced, Chris quickly crowded up against him with both palms on either side of Wesker’s head. He brought his mouth within a hairs length of Wesker’s neck, breathing against the damp skin and inhaling the musky scent the brunette had always equated with the other man and the slight sweat that had started to break out over the prickled skin now covered in goosebumps.

“I worshipped your body once upon a time, and I would be more than happy to do so again…” Wesker froze wholly caught off guard, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes dilated as he stared gapingly at Chris, who gazed back like a starving man, brooding and dark.

Neither made a move, but both were trembling from the exhilaration of Chris’s proclamation and the dampness from being out in the cold winter rain.

Wesker brought a hand up to wrap around the brunette’s thick neck, enjoying the feel of the muscle, and slid his hand up into the other’s wet hair, grasping at the few short strands he could manage to gain traction on, and slightly started pulling the other’s head back, red eyes blazing around only a slight of yellow, “By all means, indulge me, Chris.”

Chris didn’t hesitate and slid his hands up underneath Wesker’s sopping shirt, trailing his fingers up as he pressed against the cold flesh of the blonde's chest, bunching the wet shirt under the other’s armpits.

With a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of the warm hands over his cold skin, Wesker shifted to remove the shirt and let it drop to the floor in a wet splat.

Wesker hastily removed Chris’s sweater and trainer shirt in return, letting them fall as he pushed his chest against the other man’s and leaned his head down to latch a hot kiss onto Chris’s neck and sucking the flesh hard enough to bruise the skin making the other gasp. Wesker snaked his hands to the waistband of the brunette’s pants and dug his hands under the material to push it down enough to cup under the other’s bare ass and press their clothed erections together.

Chris reached down and roughly grabbed Wesker’s drenched pants and wrestled them down the blonde’s legs, causing the blonde to latch onto the brunette's shoulders for balance as Chris lifted each foot to pull off water-drenched shoes and socks, leaving Wesker utterly naked in all his glory, bobbing cock standing proudly.

Chris hastily made work of the rest of his own clothes and shoes to jerk forcefully back against Wesker bodily, slamming the blonde up against the door, and reclaim the hot mouth and quickly pressed their cocks together again and roughly started to grind into Wesker whose back was pushed flat up against the door.

Chris then started to shuffle Wesker’s body towards the shower stall quickly. Once close enough, he stuck an arm in and turned the water all the way to hot. Still helping Wesker balance, Chris continued to attack Wesker’s mouth with unburdened intensity, plunging his tongue forcefully against the blonde’s.

Satisfied the water was hot enough as steam wafted up, Chris wrapped an arm around Wesker’s lower back and stepped into the hot shower. Pulling the blonde against him, he sat on the molded seat, forcing Wesker to straddle his lap and wrap his arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

After adjusting and pulling Wesker’s legs up so that his feet were up on the seat, Chris withdrew one hand from Wesker’s lower back and encircled their cocks, squeezed them together as Chris stared to make short thrusts of his hips up against Wesker’s body. The friction from the movement, along with the steaming hot water rushing over Wesker’s shoulders, caused the blonde to moan loudly.

The position was not quite ideal for Wesker's older injury, along with the strain of his earlier fall, but he just let himself rock against Chris’s thrusts the best he was able as their slick bodies rubbed against each other.

Chris’s hand pumping their erections tighter, rubbing both of the heads together, then gliding his hand back down their shafts.

Wesker moved a hand from Chris’s shoulder to the safety handle to allow for better purchase and maintain their motions against each other. Finally, getting a decent rhythm, Wesker shifted his good leg back to the floor for more balance and rocked harder against Chris, causing their bodies to slide against each other more, slapping slightly in the hot spray of water. 

Wesker let go of the safety handle and tightened his hold across Chris’s shoulder with his other arm, and joined his free hand with Chris’s around their weeping cocks, increasing the sweet friction and bringing themselves closer to completion.

Grinning against the blonde’s mouth, Chris whispered against the other’s lips, “Hold onto me tight.” Wesker complied and tightened his one-armed hold over the brunette’s shoulders. Slowly, Chris crept his hand down Wesker’s lower back to rub a finger over Wesker’s hole, and using the streaming water, pushed past the muscle and plunged the digit deeply into the blonde’s body, immediately aiming for the other’s prostate and gently massaging the gland, causing the blonde to arch his back and cry out from the sudden intense intrusion. 

The unexpected fingering caused Wesker to cum almost immediately against their combined hands, crying out louder and leaning back slightly into the shower spray, creating a floating halo of water particles around the blonde’s head. Chris gazed adoringly at the ethereal vision and continuing to jerk their cocks together until he came not long after.

“Fuck, you’re still so goddamn gorgeous!” Chris murmured between chaff kisses against the blonde’s neck and shoulders as Wesker continued to gasp, trying to catch his breath, his head pressed up against the side of Chris’s, enjoying the lavish attention from the brunette.

*****

Chris opened his eyes and admired Wesker’s skin that now bore the multiple deep scars from the attack, gently ghosts his fingers across Wesker’s collarbone and following along the traces with his mouth lightly as if the skin would break if he pressed any harder. It was not pretty in the ordinary sense of the word, there had been a lot of reconstruction to the area, and even with the enhanced healing, the bone was a bit rigid and slightly out of place.

Continuing his ministrations, Chris gazed directly into Wesker’s eyes as the glowing red embers had been watching the brunette caress over the healed skin. The blonde looked perturbed like he should feel ill at ease about being touched, but he didn’t shy away, allowing the attention Chris was bestowing upon him.

The last few months have eased a lot of any transgression Wesker had with the amount of hands-on physical therapy Chris had graced him with every day since the beginning, the brunette attentively trying to ease the suffering the damage had brought, “So, where does this leave us?” Wesker did not want to get his hopes up, but he didn’t want to delay labeling what exactly had just happened.

Chris sighed and leaned up more to glower down at Wesker, “I don’t plan on this being a quick fuck fest like last time.” Chris continued to massage the area sensually, but the intensity of the brunette’s stare unnerved Wesker so much so that he rolled onto his stomach, laying his head on his arms to hide his face.

But Chris just continued his ministrations, gently but firmly running his fingers over spots he knew tended to tense up the most, caressing the flesh of the pale back lovingly. “I want more, Albert.”

Chris leaned over the older man’s body, and slowly wrapped an arm under the other's hips and pulled the body slightly towards him, creating an anchor to cradle the blonde’s left hip, he slowly brought Wesker’s right leg up, a hand in the crease of the blonde’s knee and slowly maneuvered Wesker until he rolled on his side, and Chris positioned himself over the other bodily. Moving his hand from the blonde’s knee to the swell of the exposed hip that was always causing so much trouble, Chris splayed his hand over the area, pressing slightly. Wesker gazed nervously up at Chris, swallowing thickly at whatever the brunette had planned, the assertion left unfinished.

The arm under Wesker’s left hip tightened, and Chris’s massive weight suddenly descended down on Wesker’s right hip, causing a loud cracking pop to echo through the room, and the blonde sucked in a quick breath at the shock of the motion, eyes widened.

Wesker’s voice tight from the released pressure, “And what does the want of more entail?” Chris leaned back to run his hands over the blonde’s lower back, showering attention on the silvery healed skin with the glide of his fingers where the most damage from the attack had occurred.

“I want you.” Chris looked up, speaking the same words from over a decade ago that caused Wesker to lose control. But now the blonde lay beneath him, more reserved than ever, and with a slightly passive but guilty expression, replied solemnly, “Why want the broken shell of a monster who betrayed you?”

Leaning down, Chris ran his mouth over the skin that now slightly shook, murmuring against the large healed wound on the other's lower back, “Because I adore you. And we aren’t getting any younger. We’re both here now, and this could be more if you allow it. It could be everything.”

Chris stared at the profile of the blonde’s unkempt head, who had turned to gaze at the adjacent wall. The brunette continued to run his fingers over the other’s sides and back, whose skin seemed to vibrate against the calculated touches, “Why did you give yourself to me then?”

Chris needed to know. It had been burning him up inside that Wesker had given into him so easily that last night they spent together, regardless of how exhausted the man had been. Wesker had always held an air of prestige and dominance, and allowing Chris to fuck him had left so many unanswered questions.

The response was very soft, the blonde’s voice shaky, “It was a gift. A farewell gift. And I gave it willingly and freely, and you certainly did not disappoint.”

Turning his eyes to look over his shoulder at the brunette, he continued, “And I would gladly give it again, Dearheart. Though I’m not sure how well I’d fare if you blessed me with the same enthusiasm as you did before. I am quite... broken.”

Leaning over Wesker and resting his now semi-erect cock against the blonde’s ass, Chris huffed a slight chuckle at Wesker’s choice words. Chris tilted the blonde’s chin up to grace the man beneath him with a deep kiss, an unspoken relief for finally hearing some small amount of honesty from the other man.

Breaking the kiss, Chris leaned up and pushed Wesker to roll back onto his stomach entirely and placed his palms side-by-side in between the scarred shoulder blades. Putting light pressure down but not enough to hurt, Chris whispered, “Do you trust me?”

Sneaking an eye up the best he could from his position, Wesker glanced nervously at the dark face bearing over him, he was in such a vulnerable position, and it made him slightly cautious though there was nothing new between them. Many times, the blonde had been in the same position, with Chris face down under him.

“I don’t know if I can trust myself…” But Chris cut off the lamenting, knowing it would send the blonde down another road of despair, the topic of trust and betrayal a common argument causing intense stress, but Chris was searching for a different answer. “Do you trust me with your body? To worship you once more?”

It was a profoundly intimate question, and Wesker stared up timidly, breaths audibly increasing but hesitating to answer. Without warning, Chris pressed down harshly, cracking several vertebrae and releasing more of the built-up tension from the blonde’s earlier fall.

Staring up, shocked and wide-eyed at how amazing it felt to have the pressure released, Wesker searched back to the beginning of this odd arrangement, Chris maneuvering and manipulating his body over the past few months and accelerating his recovery, despite the constant contact it had always been cordial.

That is until now. A now firm hard cock pressed up against his rear.

“Yes.”

Not expected his vision to get watery, he blamed it on the release of tension, and Wesker shifted his eyes away from Chris’s intense gaze. Chris moved back slightly but kept his hands in the same position dragging them lower on Wesker’s back, “Yes, what?”

Again, Chris pushed down, and more of the tense back cracked, causing Wesker to release a deep groan of contentment and excitement. “Yes, I trust you.”

Leaning back on his haunches, Chris glided his fingers over the blonde’s lower back, down to massage the still incredible ample ass, squeezing the muscle, feeling the slight tension from being touched so intimately after so long being apart, “Perfect…”

And then Chris was leaning down and swiping a very wet tongue across the juncture of Wesker’s ass cheeks, which caused quite a violent reaction as the blonde made to twist away, but strong hands had grabbed his hips to steady any attempt to escape. Chris raised the blonde’s hips somewhat and used his thumbs to spread the blonde’s cheeks slightly.

And that wet hot tongue slipped further between the blonde’s crack, saliva quickly inundating the area and sliding down to drip off the blonde’s balls.

Flailing slightly and still struggling to remove the offending mouth from such an intimate place, the blonde protested, “What the hell are you doing?! Disgusting pig!”

Coming up for air, Chris murmured against the now-wet skin, “What’s it feel like I’m doing? I’m eating you out…You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this… And I’m taking this opportunity to the fullest.”

The blonde tried to look over his shoulder, staring at Chris with something akin to panic, his face flushed intensely red, never having before experienced anything even remotely close to what Chris was doing to him. The glare Chris gave made the blonde freeze. The gaze was dark and animalistic and possessive, and Wesker didn’t know how to respond or even process this seemingly new Chris who had been apparently hiding such depraved desires.

Resuming his ministrations, Chris lavished Wesker’s hole with the attention of a man dying of thirst, lashing his tongue against the muscle and allowing his saliva to provide the lubrication required to reclaim the blonde.

Chris could tell Wesker was incredibly uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. The blonde graced him with his trust, and with that blessing, he continued his attentiveness, which finally caused a deep moan to rumble from Wesker’s chest, his body quaking against the brunette’s tongue.

In between licks, Chris smiled, “Feels nice... Doesn’t it?” And it took a moment for the shaking body to respond, The blonde's voice wavering slightly, “Do not expect me to let you kiss me after this with that filthy mouth of yours.”

Chris smirked against the flesh and resumed his efforts, causing the blonde to gasp loudly, “Don’t worry about it because you’ll forget where my mouth has been by the time I’m done with you.”

The blonde couldn’t help but moan loudly at the anticipation of whatever Chris had in store, shifting slightly to push back against the hot greedy mouth. His cock leaking as the intensity of the excitement coursing through his body.

“Plus, what do you think I was doing in the shower? Hmm… I wasn’t just fingering you; I was making sure you were clean enough for me to do this.” Chris smirked at the renewed intensity of Wesker’s bodily shudders, his words obviously causing Wesker to become even more aroused by the unspoken promises of pleasure.

Jerking off together in the shower obviously nowhere near enough to sate a decade’s worth of repressed desires.

Finally relinquishing the blonde’s hole, Chris leaned up and released the blonde’s hips to allow him to sink back against the sheets, the dripping erection now trapped against the sheets. Still hovering over the blonde’s rear and collecting up a mass of spit in his mouth, he pressed a finger up against the pliant muscle, causing a quiet moan to escape Wesker from the intimate touch.

Satisfied with his spit collection, Chris allowed the liquid to drip from his mouth to engulf his own fingers pressed up against the blonde’s ass. Now sufficiently covered with ample lubrication, he pushed one appendage into the pliant body, causing a deep rumble to be released as Wesker arched his back.

Chris used one hand to massage one copious pale cheek while expertly prepping the blonde’s channel, remembering all the motions like it was yesterday to cause Wesker to react, and he must have been doing something right because the blonde was purring.

Adding a second finger, Chris praised the long-forgotten sound, “I forgot you could do that… So fucking Goddamn hot.”

Chris ran a hand down Wesker’s right thigh, massaging the muscle and enjoying the feel of finally being able to touch the bare skin of the other man. He relished in it, not sure how long Wesker would be so accommodating or willing to receive such attention in return, knowing full well the blonde had deep reservations about any sort of unwanted contact. Chris would take whatever was offered.

So when Wesker just continued to enjoy the meticulous work of Chris’s fingers in his ass, Chris slipped in another digit and went searching for that spot that would drive the blonde up the wall. When he found it, he used the wrenching of Wesker’s body to turn him on his left side, finally getting to see Wesker’s face who had been avoiding staring back at this hulking Chris who was taking charge of every little thing, least the brunette sees how exposed the blonde obviously felt, the delicate brows furrowed wearily.

Wesker was breathing heavy and shaking, certainly not used to such treatment, but the sounds of pleasure let Chris know the attention was certainly appreciated.

Continuing to caress the injured thigh, Chris started to rock his body against the blonde’s, trying to rub their weeping erections together, causing another undignified sound to escape the blonde. Chris pushed his fingers in deeper into the slippery mess between the blonde’s legs, pressing up against the sensitive gland, causing a deep moan to escape and precum to slide down the blonde’s throbbing shaft.

This being their first joining in so long and who knows the last time the blonde even remotely was intimate with someone, much less in such a fashion, Chris wanted to make sure Wesker was as prepared as possible, stretching the tight hole as much as he could without too much discomfort, already knowing the man was in pain from his strained muscles.

Wesker hissed suddenly, body writhing from the lavish attention, “Are you just going to finger me to completion, or are you going to fuck me?”

Deftly removing his wet fingers with an obscene sound, Chris pushed against the blonde’s right hip gently to roll Wesker all the way onto his back. He kneeled between the now spread pale thighs, shuffling up against the well-stretched ass, and towered over Wesker with years of well-defined bulk, creating a bridge over the other’s body.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Chris ran a hand across the sweaty chest and watching Wesker’s reaction intently. The blonde was panting laboriously, eyes shining eagerly to move things along, “As ready as I’ll ever be, given the circumstances…”

Chris leaned back, running his hands down the other’s chest, along his hips to slide around to grab the blonde’s ass, tilting Wesker’s hips up slightly to bring the slick hole into a more accessible position, the pale legs lifting off the mattress.

Grabbing his weeping cock with one hand, Chris held the blonde’s left hip to steady him with the other and shifted forward to press up against the slick entrance.

Gathering more saliva, Chris carefully aimed and let the liquid drip from his mouth onto his positioned cock, trying to avoid the blonde’s straining erection, which Wesker dutifully grabbed to pull it slightly aside to allow more accessibility for the action.

Sufficiently lubricated with the best option they had, Chris’s eyes met glowing red, and he pressed forward as slowly as he could against the ring of muscle. Trying to be as gentle as possible, Chris’s hard cock easily slipped into the opening from the amount of stretching and saliva. Wesker sucked in a breath of air, a soft noise vibrating from his throat as he started to breathe even heavier at being breached by the fat cock he had for so long forgotten.

Growling, Chris slowly pushed forward until he was buried as far as he could against the blonde’s ass, his cock twitching inside the tight hot channel, bodily shuttering and loving the feel of being engulfed by the other man. Chris had dreamt about this so many times, and now, here they were.

Chris pressed clenched fists against the bed as he hunched over the blonde. After several moments allowing Wesker to adjust, Chris pulled out slightly only to push forward and rebury himself without pause and pulled out only a slight bit more just to reverse his movements. He continued to do this until he pulled out completely. He very lightly pressed his pulsing cock up against the quivering hole.

A whine tore from the blonde who wrapped his legs around the bulky hips of the brunette the best he could from the tenseness of his muscles and dug his hands into the thick anchored forearms, hissing angrily, “Fuck me!”

Grinning evilly, Chris pressed further up against the tight hole and forward, controlling his movements and obviously driving Wesker mad as he tried to pull Chris forward with his legs with no amount of disruption of the brunette’s motions.

Chris finally relented and sliding his hands under the other’s body to grasp a hold of the blonde’s ass. He started a slow, deep but sensual pace trying to be mindful of the condition of Wesker’s body.

And it was heavenly, and no other partner in his life felt as perfect as Wesker did; they fit together in such a way everything was perfect. He would never tire seeing Wesker this way, pure and unadulterated pleasure on the older man’s face.

The hands that had been gripping Chris’s forearms moved up to the back of his shoulders, digging into the skin and enabling the blonde some leverage to rock back against the thick cock impaling him over and over, a quiet moaning request, “More…”

Chris obliged and slowly moved faster, pulling the body under him to meet his thrusts, but when Wesker hissed loudly and clenched his teeth as he tilted his head back from the strain, Chris couldn’t bear to hurt Wesker any further. So he decided to switch positions, hopefully, one which would cause less pain.

Slowing down his pace immensely, Chris moved his hands to Wesker’s lower back and physically heaved the other man up to now sit snuggly in his lap. Wesker made a shocked sound at the abrupt motion and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders, still not used to Chris being so much stronger.

Chris knew the position, and the angle was actually much preferred if he remembered correctly. Sliding his hands back down to Wesker’s ass, he proceeded to grind their bodies together in great hopes the blonde would be in less discomfort. 

Moderately controlling the blonde’s movements and trying to get his cock as deep as he could into the hot tightness, Chris could feel Wesker try to respond more with each thrust. Wesker tried to meet Chris’s movements; however, the blonde's body was shaking from the effort. However, the new position was thankfully speeding up the blonde’s building climax.

Chris increased their movements slightly, which caused the blonde to cry out and arch slightly at a particularly well-aimed thrust. Chris tried to keep the position and thrust a bit harder, feeling his own climax building. He knew this would not last long. The channel hugging him felt too fantastic to want to drag this moment out any longer, knowing the activity was hurting the blonde from the pinched eyebrows and crease of his mouth.

Chris just stared at the blonde, watching his expressions fluctuate between pleasure and pain. Despite Wesker’s earlier warning, he couldn’t help but devour the open mouth that was panting against his face, quieting the small sounds of satisfaction the brunette caused with each deep plunge.

Wesker obviously had forgotten his own warning and returned the kiss with such intense passion it almost caused Chris to slow down. Still, when the blonde made a sound of protest, Chris released the mouth to kiss and suck along Wesker’s collarbone, the blonde’s head tilting back to allow for more access to the area.

Wesker's sudden increase of movement surprised Chris, who supported the blonde’s body as he tried to chase his orgasm; it did not take more than a few well-placed plunges, and the intensity of Wesker’s climax was massive, the cry incredibly loud in Chris’s ears as the blonde’s body clamped down on his still thrust cock, the arms around his shoulders pulling them even closer together in a crushing embrace.

In answer, Chris pulled Wesker’s hips as tightly flush against him as he could manage, minutely forgetting why he was not completely wrecking the other man. His own orgasm, sudden and incredibly powerful, he came burying himself as deeply inside the blonde as he could, then slowly pumping in and out of the tightened channel to milk his release as long as he could. Gazing affectionately at Wesker, Chris murmured against the flushed sweat covered neck, “You look so precious when you cum.”

Chris was enamored. Spending these last few months with Wesker was a blessing in disguise, and though he never imagined this would be happening, the brunette burned the image of Wesker’s face this way into his memory. No other partner, man or woman, caused him to want to throw everything to the wind and lose control as he did with the blonde.

Wesker was still gasping, and he had pressed his forehead against Chris’s neck, staring up at the brunette, relief and slight shock on his face and the almost ever-present tightness indicating what level his discomfort was at. Seemingly somewhat better than before they started, the release of build-up tension and euphoric brain chemicals stifling the pain momentarily.

Continuing to be locked in a tight embrace, Wesker turned his face to hide his countenance against the sweaty muscled shoulder, “I don’t know how to do this…”

Chris, somewhat confused, stifling a chuckle he responded, unsure what the context for the statement was, “What do you mean?”

The arms encircling the brunette’s shoulders shook slightly, and finally, an admission Chris never would have expected to hear, at least not this day.

Feeling Wesker swallow nervously, Chris just gawked at such unexpected words, full of uncertainty and openness, “This want of attachment. I have never had any qualms with being physical, ever, but this other… perception … this want of companionship… this longing… I’m at a loss. I don’t even know where to start or even how to process this.” A hitch in the quiet voice wavered the last few words.

Sighing contently, Chris held the shaking body against him even more tightly, and running a hand through the blonde locks to cradle the head nuzzling against his neck, Chris tried to soothe the blonde, “Albert… Just let us take each day as it comes, and don’t worry about the rest. Just enjoy the moments we can have together. I will always be here for you. That I can promise.”

There was a quiet sound as Wesker made an uncontrolled jerk against the brunette’s body, digging his fingers into the olive skin, and a small snuffle and choked laugh, “Always such an optimist, Chris…”

Adjusting the blonde’s body against him, Chris just chuckled, “I’ve learned to live in the moment. I’ll take whatever I can get.”

Sobering slightly, Chris dropped his voice to add, “What you did, made me be like that.”

Wesker jerked back, his face pinched with guilt, his eyes glistening apologetically, “I’m so deeply sorry, for what it’s worth. I do regret hurting you so much.” Biting his lips, Wesker shifted his eyes down and away and tried to withdraw from the embrace.

Except Chris wasn’t having it, and he grabbed the blonde’s chin with one hand and brought it back towards him, whispering against the quivering mouth, “Dust in the wind…” And with that, he kissed Wesker deeply, trying to show how deeply he felt by lavishing the blonde’s mouth with as much adoration he can muster into the kiss. In turn, Wesker responded with equal enthusiasm.

Finally, drawing back for much-needed air, Wesker smiled with a slight upcurve of his lips, though his brows were still pinched slightly from uncertainty.

Chris started shaking suddenly, causing Wesker to do a double-take, and finally, the brunette burst out laughing, “Told you, you would forget!”

Utterly confused, Wesker just stared dimly at the brunette, not remotely sure what even he was supposed to remember, and then it hit him. His expression went from confusion to shock to disgust and finally physically jerked away and pushing hard against the cackling man’s chest, who flopped back against the bed.

“Dear God!! You’re Fucking Disgusting, Chris!!” Haughtily Wesker slapped the heaving chest and twisted his body away from the brunette who just rolled back and forth on the bed and continued to laugh.

Gingerly standing and testing putting weight on his right leg, Wesker limped heavily into the bathroom. Ignoring the feeling of Chris’s mess sliding out of him, he immediately grabbed his toothbrush, slathering it with a massive gump of toothpaste, and proceeded to brush his mouth with vigor.

“Fucking disgusting…” Wesker brooded, staring at his disheveled state in the mirror and the several small hickeys Chris had given him; he couldn’t believe he let Chris get away with kissing him after where he had put his mouth.

Continuing to attack his mouth with the toothbrush, Wesker grabbed the bottle of mouthwash and staggered back towards the bathroom entryway and flung the bottle to thunk against Chris’s chest who only laughed harder.

“Wash your damn filthy mouth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> This chapter was the big hump to get these characters back together. Now comes the fun part of building their rapport. The next few chapters are basically still just notes and highlights so likely will take longer to complete.
> 
> I will be going back hopefully this week and make some slight edits to prior chapters. Every time I post, I reread the whole thing and I keep finding annoying mistakes.
> 
> *Slightly edited on 31 Jan 2021


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders and pressed his cheek against the brunette’s, whispering in his ear despite them being the only ones in the room, “All my life I’ve been active, able to escape my confines, and now I am this pathetic worthless cripple.” 
> 
> As he spoke these words, his arms slowly crept down Chris back, past his hips to grab his ass and pull their hips together. “Help me feel something other than this despair, waiting for an answer. Distract me. Help me escape this cruel existence if only for a brief moment.” 
> 
> Wesker narrowed his eyes and crept his nose along the brunette’s cheek to lean back enough just to see the other’s eyes and seeing the same passion and lust reflected in them that was running up his own spine, the brunette’s growing erection already answering his own and Wesker pulled their hips tighter together causing the other to gasp.
> 
> “Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this since the briefing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memoryhouse – max richter – November - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Bb0k9HgQxc
> 
> Lots of angst and sappy as fuck fluff but it’s integral. And of course a smutty encounter.
> 
> If you can catch the old-school Captain Harlock reference, immense props to you!
> 
> ***Also, I've been editing this all day and did not get a chance to do one last reread as I have a very unhappy twin bawling up a storm. So when I find the time to go back through and catch my mistakes I will do so and will make a note of it and remove this notification.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chris and Wesker’s therapy sessions had scaled back to only a few times a week. No longer did they spend as much time together as they both had become more and more busy with their own respective positions.

And sometimes several days passed before they were able to see each other and sometimes even longer to reacquaint their renewed physical relationship. At a minimum, they kept in contact texting several times a day and the occasional phone call if Chris was out of town on a mission just to catch up with each other's day and if Wesker had had any difficulties.

But Chris had no idea what he was stepping into when he was requested to attend the briefing and was shocked to see Wesker in the front of the conference room, situating himself and setting up slides on the overhead projector.

Somewhat nervous of what was about to transpire, he took his place to the right of the blonde, watching Wesker ghost his gloved fingers over the keyboard.

Wesker looked very serious, but when he glanced over to Chris, his expression softened, albeit slightly, just a small upturn of his lips. Such an expression around the increasingly packed conference room spoke volumes. Wesker wanted Chris there, his mere presence giving the blonde the strength to do what he was about to do.

Their relationship was mostly kept under wraps, only very subtle public displays of affection that would not seem out of place for the amount of physical therapy they had worked through together, this being no different.

"What's this all about, Albert?" Chris spoke low as not to draw too much attention from the now bustling room, his eyes sweeping the room. He was getting more and more concerned seeing many of the BSAA higher-ups at the opposite end and what he was assuming as department heads from the science and technology staff as well as many familiar faces from the militia teams. Several of the combat teams’ leaders actually. People he had fought alongside on missions.

Breaking eye contact, Wesker went back to opening files and slides, his expression reverting back to the stoic mask of the prestigious Dr. Wesker. 

"This is the last resort." 

Chris leaned forward in the chair, confusion lacing his expression, "Last resort? For what?"

Glancing back over, Chris could see the barely repressed nervousness that to anyone else would look like a somewhat relaxed expression.

And this worried Chris, and he hissed, "For what?"

Trying not to get too loud.

The mask again reverted, "Be patient."

Not placating the brunette at all, Chris huffed and glanced around the room. People were settling in and starting to quiet down and focus on the front of the room where Wesker sat.

"Whenever you're ready, Dr. Wesker."

Despite his transgressions, Wesker was well respected within BSAA. He was an excellent asset to the company and provided expertise in BOW research that could not be matched.

Standing from his seat, Wesker’s right hand gracefully grabbed his cane and made his way over to the projector screen.

“I thank you all humbly for gracing me with your audience. I know it was difficult for some of you to make it here today, and I am most graciously in your debt for your presence.”

"I've asked you all here to present new findings of the company that has birthed from the downfall of Tricell, now called Free Arcadia, and what they have been doing since the death of their CEO Excella Gionne.

“Since my employment here, I have been following their progress to the best of my ability, and I have come across some incredibly concerning data. Data indicating that they have progressed to cloning using my DNA as well as creating... "

Wesker paused, staring at the projector light, his eyes glazed over slightly and his face slackened, staring off to another place and time, the shining light reminding him of some suppressed memory.

Chris slowly got up and gently pressed a hand on the blonde's right bicep.

Wesker quickly grounded himself and feeling Chris's hand looked over at him. Taking a moment to reset his mind, Wesker nodded, and Chris dropped his hand and returned to his seat.

Practically everyone in the room knew of how Wesker came to be in their employ. No one said a word or made any motion to ridicule the blonde. Actually, no one said anything and waited patiently for Wesker to continue.

"I apologize, sometimes the wires get crossed, I’m sure some of you can relate.” Taking a deep breath and a pause, Wesker resumed, “Creating hybrids of some sort though we can all very well assume from the imagery it’s nothing good." And with these spoken words, Wesker started going through each slide.

Some of the photos were blurry, but the gist unmistakable.

This new company was building BOWs with Wesker’s stolen DNA as their blueprint.

And it was absolutely horrifying. Chris stared in shock at the slides. One after another after another. 

Wesker’s voice explained each slide in detail; however, the technicalities falling on deaf ears on Chris's part as he stared transfixed at what this new company was doing.

Wesker stopped talking, and the silence of the room apparent. Chris forced himself to rip his horrified gaze from the last image up on the screen to stare at Wesker, who was breathing slightly heavy. It was not from the exertion of the blonde’s pacing of the room, a usually calming routine for the blonde.

The last image was of a fetus suspended in a mock womb. Chemicals seemingly being pumped through the device through the tubing, filtering blood, and excess from whatever DNA made up this human-like creature.

Chris knew this was very difficult for Wesker and could already notice the signs of a barely repressed panic attack. Chris knew Wesker had been hiding them from him and could usually pick up on when they were about to occur. Letting the blonde have his space but making sure to follow-up afterward to placate that he was just ‘checking in.’

Not wanting to quite approach the subject, he let Wesker deal with these moments on his own for the most part until the time was right. Which today might be the day, as he watched the blonde pace.

Wesker was on the opposite side of the room, making great effort to walk as normal with support of his cane. Giving the attendees some time to process what he had just told them and giving himself some time to build up the needed mental strength to discuss the next topic of discussion of which he knew Chris was not prepared to hear.

After a good five minutes of silence and discussions between the meeting participants, Wesker approached the crowd from the side, but kept pacing around the table, “Which brings me to why I really requested all of you here today.”

Briefly locking eyes with Chris, who still was wide-eyed at the revelation of what data Wesker has been collecting over the past several months since he had gained access to the network.

Chris mouthed, ‘Are you ok?’ Wanting to be sure whatever came next would not be hopefully too shocking.

Wesker gave a small tilt of his head as he shifted his eyes back around the room, hiding the motion as if it was a natural visual sweep of the room.

“I cannot help you against this coming storm.” A pregnant pause, “Unless I re-establish and stabilize my body to heal properly and regain my prior strength. My body will not heal past this current state.”

Chris was concerned, his eyes stalked the blonde as he continued the slow pace around the room. Murmurs echoing throughout the room, some slightly more shocked than others.

Mostly the scientists sputtering at the images that they have been obviously unaware of, but the BOW combat veterans, and even Chris, knew what those imagines meant, especially the brunette with having battled Wesker in the past.

“In exchange, I will work under the employ of the BSAA as a free agent. With access to all files, all networks, to biosafety level 3 and 4 labs, and a small staff to assist me.”

“And I will directly battle against these monstrosities and this coming storm on behalf of the BSAA. Protect BSAA soldiers at the cost of my own life. With Mr. Redfield as my handler, of course.”

A finger slightly raised from the cane kept Chris in place who had made to stand but stopped abruptly. A warning not to cause an outburst.

Wesker’s own demeanor at hand depended on it.

Chris is shocked silent, panicking and sitting up ramrod straight in his chair, as he listened to the slight waver in the next few sentences the blonde graced the room with and despite understanding why Wesker needed to do this, it frightened him beyond compare. If this went badly, he could lose Wesker a second time, and that would be unbearable.

“And also allow a tracking device to be implanted in my body, God forbid what led me to even be here under your employ, happen again.”

Stopping at the corner of the conference table opposite Chris, wanting to see the brunette’s reaction to what he was going to say next, Wesker continued.

“I implore you as a broken man. Let me fight against these monsters disguised as men. Men who would create children for their own sick purposes. To stop more innocents from having to live through the torments I was forced to experience.”

*****

After the briefing, Wesker had gone directly back to his quarters. He needed some space to calm down, a panic attack just on the brink of peaking, and no sooner had he started pacing, running his hands over his face and through his hair at what he had just done, basically, prostrated himself and begged the BSAA leadership for a lifeline, Chris was bursting through the door of his room.

Wesker stopped pacing, his expression that of barely repressed anguish and panic, breaths heaving as he felt the walls start to close in on him.

And before Wesker could even protest Chris was trying to embrace him, the panic attack crested and he turned away, hiding his face with all the raw emotion he could no longer suppress, fighting against the tide from both ends and just wanting to hide himself away to be alone and let it pass like he usually would.

Chris would not let him be alone. Not this time.

Wesker was hyperventilating, not even able to get words past his lips, as his mind, for all intents and purposes, believed he was dying and as irrational as the thought was, the blonde couldn’t stop it nonetheless.

And as Wesker fought to get away from Chris, who wrapped his bulky arms around the blonde, sandwiching Wesker’s arms to cross against his own chest as he held him from behind tightly. Though not enough to cut off Wesker’s struggle for air and only held the blonde tighter as the violent shaking intensified.

Slowly shuffling the both of them to Wesker’s bed, Chris brought them both down to lay as far up on the mattress as he was able with a struggling Wesker.

Wesker immediately pulled his long legs in to curl into a ball as much as he could in Chris’s embrace. Chris also brought his legs up to try and make as much contact as possible but not overbearingly so. He pressed his hips against the blonde’s rear and rested the tops of his thighs against the other’s curled up legs.

Despite the position, there was no sexual intent in his motions. He just wanted to be as close and comfort the blonde as much as he could.

Chris leaned his forehead against the back of the blonde’s neck. “Breath. I’ve got you, Albert. It’s going to be ok. I promise.”

Managing a choked response, the blonde’s body jerked against Chris’s solid mass, “You don’t know that!”

“I do. You are the great Albert Wesker, with the persistence of a cockroach and the cunning of a snake. Things will work out. They always do.”

Chris couldn’t see Wesker’s face, but he knew that despite the panic turning the blonde’s brain into a Christmas tree, there was a small attempt at a smile as the body shook from a stifled half sob, half laugh that rattled the blonde’s chest.

Chris had moved one hand up to slowly massage the blonde’s left collarbone and shoulder, rubbing his fingers over the area just enough to repeat the soothing motions from earlier therapy sessions. Hopefully, grounding the blonde somewhat with the familiarity of the action.

After several minutes of this, Wesker’s breathing slowly evened out, the shaking now just a subtle vibration. The blonde’s hands had grasped onto the sleeves of Chris's shirt. Knuckles bone-white as he held onto the material.

“I know you have been having them.” And Wesker stiffened against the brunette but didn’t say anything. “I know that I was constantly up your ass, treating you like a fragile doll, and you’re not. But I think it is time we talk about them or at least letting me know when they occur.” Chris nuzzled further into the back of the blonde’s neck, inhaling his smell and sighing.

Wesker’s body was tense, but he still didn’t say anything. Just moved his hands from the sleeves of Chris’s shirt to his forearms, squeezing them tightly but not enough to hurt the other man. His way of acknowledging Chris’s concerns without having to vocalize anything, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Would you like me to speak to them? Explain more of your past events? It might help to give them more of a perspective.” The blonde slowly started to relax against Chris, melting into the warmth of the brunette’s bulk. “It might, but only if you truly wish to do so.”

Chris softly kissed the back of the blonde’s neck, “Anything for you.”

There was a slight shudder from the blonde, but a content sigh escaped, “Still trying to save my soul, aren’t you?”

It was Chris’s turn to stiffen slightly, “If you want to call it that. I just don’t want to see you spiral down into madness again.”

The blonde shrugged in the embrace, “Well then I will hold you to it, to not let me lose myself again.”

Releasing his hold, Chris sat up, he tilted Wesker’s head towards him by his chin to gaze deeply into the serpentine eyes and finally asked part of what was concerning him from the briefing, “What happens if the last resort fails?”

Wesker searched the concern etched across the brunette’s face, and retorted, “I don’t know, I guess that depends on you. How far you would be willing to go to keep me content with this life if that is even possible.” And the blonde made a sweeping gesture across his body, unmistakably highlighting his crippled state.

Chris leaned down and kissed the blonde’s forehead, and leaving his lips against the skin, “You know I would hunt you to the ends of the earth.” Trying his best not to take this moment further into the sexual realm, the physical contact they had now allowing to have such an in-depth discussion.

Wesker smirked Chris’s ministrations having calmed him into a peaceful serenity, allowing exhaustion from the briefing and intense panic attack to overwhelm him finally.

Closing his eyes, he purred low in his throat, “Oh, I know you would, you’d never let me have a moment’s peace if I went AWOL.” Eyes still closed, he wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck to pull him down, so they lay face to face. Chuckling, the blonde tested the waters, “So what, you expect to domesticate me then.”

Laughing as he settled against the blonde, Chris couldn’t help himself, being the tease that he was, “And what, have you traipse around naked in a frilly black leather apron cooking us dinner… wine glass in one hand, spatula in the other? Oh, that does sounds sexy.”

Wesker felt a small twitch from the other’s crotch against his thigh. As exhausted as he was, he was not in the mood for any further intimacy, content with the embrace they were currently sharing, Chris’s heartbeat and heat lolling him to a restful, peaceful state after the intensity of the day.

“Don’t press your luck…”

Chris just chuckled and held him closer, resting his chin on the top of the blonde’s head.

Silence finally fell over the pair, and sleep claimed Wesker quicker than expected, Chris following soon after listening to the even deep breaths of the older man. Having not fallen asleep together for the first time in a very long time, it was a serene moment.

Hours later, groggily, Wesker woke, noticing his burning furnace of a lover missing from his side and swept his hand across the bed to see if he had just rolled over, but Chris was gone.

Focusing in the dark, he glanced at the clock, which greeted him with 0148 as the announced time.

Sighing a bit sadly, he sat up to rub the sleep from his face. Leaning his head against one hand as he anchored his elbow into his thigh, he looked over the rumpled sheets, debating if he should try to sleep longer or get up and go to the labs and distract himself with work again.

Knowing full well, he would not get a response any time soon, and it would be torture waiting on their deliberation.

Suddenly, Wesker noticed that something was left in the place the solid body had vacated. Something that made Wesker smile for the thoughtfulness of the simple action.

It was a simple note in Chris’s chicken scratch handwriting, “I promise, anything for you, always.”

*****

Chris did exactly what he said he would do.

He requested a follow-up meeting with several leadership positions. And poured his heart out and basically ripped open all the closed wounds of what he knew made up Wesker’s unique persona. Everything he personally knew from their database files, his own betrayal from the man, and some of what the blonde had confided in him of his past.

Chris requested the attendees not to bring up any of the subjects spoken of directly with Wesker as it would set his recovery back multiple steps and likely lose Chris’s trust. He spoke in confidence, and his secrets would remain that, secrets.

He also made it perfectly clear that Wesker would not cooperate if they were split apart and moved to different facilities. Chris also confessed that he and Wesker had been intimate for a couple of weeks now, that they had a profoundly close relationship in the past before Wesker’s betrayal and subsequent insanity.

That no, he was not compromised and that he would not hesitate to incapacitate the blonde if he represented any type of danger or threat to the facility or the BSAA or even his own self.

Chris also admitted that he genuinely had feelings for the blonde, and likely the other did the same, but there was a lot to discuss between them still, and they were taking each day as it comes and that he would rather keep their relationship under wraps.

Chris personally did not care if others knew of their relationship, feeling completely comfortable with his own sexuality. However, he was concerned Wesker would feel it a violation of trust if others knew of their arrangement before he was ready to acknowledge it in public himself. Some still not very accepting of men being in such a relationship.

And when Chris had finally made it back to his own quarters, he sat down on his bed and cried, truly cried, sobbing for the boy who was stolen and raised to be a monster. The knowledge of what Wesker had gone through his whole life and having to speak to his superiors on such a delicate subject was taxing his soul.

There would have been no way for Wesker to approach and explain these topics on his own. The years of pain and suffering, being held on a short leash and under the thumb of sick powerful men. His strength all that he had to claim his escape and now even that was gone.

Chris’s feelings were not out of pity, and he felt no different than when they were back in STARS, and he was staring the blonde down, challenging the older man's resolve.

Actually, finally knowing the truth hidden behind the sunglasses only made him feel their bond become even more profound than ever before, and he knew Wesker trusted him. This would not work if the blonde didn’t after all the lies from the past. Same went for him, the slow openness of Wesker’s perspective on his own past putting everything into place, like a giant fucked up mixed media puzzle.

Sighing, Chris rubbed his tear-stained face trying to scrub away the sorrow. Giving up, he made his way to shower. It was still pretty early, and the brunette had a long day of training ahead of him. He was glad he was in a position to be able to pull strings and request the meeting at such short notice, hoping that him vouching for Wesker would be the last bit needed for higher-ups to make their decision.

*****

Several days had passed, and Wesker was slowly descending into an ever-deeper depression and accompanying anxiety. Snapping at several of the staff and immediately apologizing and hiding himself away in a small area of the labs he had situated for himself as an escape when he wanted to work but also needed to be alone.

It was an unspoken pact between him and the staff not to touch the area. They knew that he would show up at odd hours to distract himself from his own mind, and that space allowed for such odd hours.

There was no notice of rejection. Nor an absolution. Though no news was good news, the waiting was contributing to the spiral of the blonde's continuously uncontrollable mood. And Chris had been incapacitated with training on his end, so he had only managed to see Wesker briefly the last few days.

Wesker felt like he was in limbo, and the waiting was torture. His life at the mercy of others. Again. But somewhat of his own making, though not entirely, he asked for this as it was the last thing he could think to do to maintain the integrity of his position and not lose what budding relationship he had built-up with Chris and he held that above all else.

If he took what he wanted, he would be caught. He could try to escape, but he had nowhere to go.

Wesker could have maybe been content with this existence forever, with Chris at his side. But he took a gamble asking for more.

Wesker was unsure of even what to do if they said no. Would he then escape? Could he escape even if he tried in his condition? Likely not.

And they would know if he had accessed their database to acquire files he did not have clearance for. He was good, but he was no top-notch hacker.

Wesker lamented, slowly mixing the old and the new, his position overlapping, “I was a fool to think I could escape their clutches. To take back what is mine.” He smacked a hand against the desk hunching forward in his chair as he squeezed his eyes shut, he was at another’s mercy, his body still not under his own control.

Though this employ was not completely terrible, the BSAA has allowed him several freedoms that he did not have in any of his previous companies. There were options here.

Ultimately, he could try to end this life, but no, that was not an option anymore. The blonde couldn't do that to Chris. As selfish as he wanted to be to end this miserable existence at some of his lowest points, Chris had always brought him back from the brink of his despair.

Wesker had confessed it after a very intensely intimate sexual moment. Not truly realizing he had let it slip in the heat of their joining. And Chris had lavished him with even more affection knowing full well how hard it was for the blonde to let something so deeply kept go much less verbalize it.

It made Wesker soften and open up even more at the attention bestowed upon him, being so deprived most of his life to have someone just to listen, treat him like an individual and not a tool for a means to an end.

Even a decade prior, Chris went out of his way to just be present. A smiling face. A helping hand. Eager to please. Chris had ruptured his built-up walls then, even when he was a stoic, wound-up toy waiting for the right moment to be released from his confines to make his escape.

William probably was his closest confidant back then, but William was aloof with his own scheming plans.

Wesker had gone on to explain to Chris some of his childhood experiences. Which put more of who the blonde was and why he was so uptight into perspective for Chris.

Wesker’s search of the database was proving fruitless, and he was wrapped up in another sulking rage between lack of access and waiting. After spending most of the day running through the old archive files for the millionth time, looking for more data on some of the original lines and trying to be prepared for the possibility of confirmation, but it was fruitless, coming up empty-handed.

At another dead end, Wesker couldn’t stand being in the suffocating labs any longer and decided he needed a distraction.

Closing down his portal, Wesker turned off the lights as he was the last one in the workspace and left the labs. He made his way slowly to Chris’s quarters. Very rarely had they spent time in Chris’s living space, his area being much messier, which was a pet peeve of Wesker’s. The blonde could not stand the dirty clothes all over the floor or the empty cartons of food on the small counter, and he usually ended up spending his first hour there just cleaning.

Wesker knocked on the door quietly, hoping the blonde was done with his own duties for the day. He heard a slight shuffling, and something heavy fell to the floor and a low muffled curse.

The blonde stared down at his feet, nervously bouncing his leg, but jerked his eyes up as the door opened to see a haphazard Chris, hair messy and shirt hastily thrown on and sleep pants hanging off his hips. A look of deep concern crept over his features at the blonde’s taunt expression and pinched brows, “Albert, is everything alright?”

Without speaking, the blonde raised his jaw slightly at the brunette with eyes glowing brightly, hesitantly Wesker stepped forward and made a beeline directly for the bulky soldier’s arms as he grabbed the doorframe behind him and flung it closed. His cane haphazardly tossed to the floor.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Chris’s shoulders and pressed his cheek against the brunette’s, whispering in his ear despite them being the only ones in the room, “All my life I’ve been active, able to escape my confines, and now I am this pathetic worthless cripple.”

As he spoke these words, his arms slowly crept down Chris back, past his hips to grab his ass and pull their hips together. “Help me feel something other than this despair waiting for an answer. Distract me. Help me escape this cruel existence if only for a brief moment.”

Wesker narrowed his eyes and crept his nose along the brunette’s cheek to lean back enough just to see the other’s eyes and seeing the same passion and lust reflected in them that was running up his own spine, the brunette’s growing erection already answering his own and Wesker pulled their hips tighter together causing the other to gasp.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this since the briefing…”

Chris’s hands snaked down the blonde’s body, and holding onto his lower back, walked the blonde towards his mess of a bed and pushed the blonde to fall into a sitting position.

Chris kicked the blonde’s feet to spread his legs and dropped down to his knees, spraying his hands over the tones thighs, up and under the blonde’s shirt, just skirting the bulge in the older man’s pants but not touching, teasing the blonde.

Wesker hissed at the barely-there contact with his hard cock, slightly irritated, he grabbed the short hairs on the back of Chris’s head and brought his head forward and whispered against Chris’s mouth, “Suck me…”

Staring intensely up at the brazing red, Chris slowly made his way to the waistband of Wesker’s trouser, making small motions to unclasp the leather belt and undo the button and zipper. Continuing eye contact, he rubbed the thick erection through the other’s briefs, massaging the blonde’s cock, grasping it and squeezing, teasing the blonde slightly before moving further in between the spread legs.

Chris dropped his eyes as he pulled the already weeping cock from the confines of the blonde’s boxers, gripping the throbbing erection he lowered his head, quickly he flicked his gaze back up to the blonde who was now leaning back on his elbows, teeth grit in anticipation of the hot mouth engulfing his cock.

Even just the sight of Chris being submissive was incredibly arousing. He moaned loudly as the brunette just barely placed his mouth over the leaking head of his cock, lapping at the slit with his tongue and then pulling back slightly to blow air against the throbbing flesh causing Wesker to shiver and groan leaning back even more, his shoulders now hunched as his hands gripped the rumpled sheets.

Distracted, Wesker did not feel the hands that hand ran up to grab the back of his pants and was unceremoniously jerked back more, and his pants were pulled from under his ass, making his legs pull tightly against Chris’s sides.

A sharp noise of surprise escaped him, but as his pants, shoes, and socks were quickly manipulated off his body, Wesker made quick work of his jacket and long-sleeved shirt, leaving his naked against the dark blue sheets, causing his skin to glow in the dim light of Chris’s reading lamp.

Chris quickly removed his shirt and leaned forward again to engulf the blonde’s entire cock with his mouth, the brunette hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard on the throbbing erection. A pleased moan echoed through the small room.

And suddenly, wet fingers were against the blonde’s hole, rubbing slightly and massaging the tight muscle. Sputtering at the surprise at how fast Chris had found lube, put some on his fingers and starting to prep him. “What?! How?!”

Deepthroating the blonde enough to cause any further questions to be cut off, Chris pulled back to lick up and down the pulsing shaft and make his way down to suck at the tighten sack. “You caught me at the perfect time. You have no idea what the thought of you does to me sometimes.”

Chris licked back up the shaft to engulf the thick head, lavishing it with attention as he swirled his tongue around the head, causing the blonde to shiver and groan deeper in his chest, the rumble close to his usual purr.

Chris renewed his assault, taking the erection back into his mouth, making an answering noise in his own throat and vibrating the flesh he was sucking so intently, bobbing his head up and down along the thick shaft, causing the blonde to draw his torso up slightly at the new feeling and gasping out.

Gently, the blonde ran his hands through the messy brown hair and then taking hold slightly, slowly took over the motions of Chris’s head, not overstepping his bounds but working the movements more then what Chris was doing, knowing how far the brunette would be willing to go. Such trust allowing such intensity during their coupling.

Chris continued to moan around the cock, stuffing his mouth with the throbbing flesh over and over as he palmed his own erection through the thin sleep pants.

The brunette wanted to make the blonde cum quickly because he had something special in store to hopefully keep the blonde distracted to last at least the night.

Hollowing his cheeks again and renewing his onslaught with his tongue, Chris increased his movements without any prompt from the hand in his hair. In doing so, he heard the increase in Wesker’s breathing and the slight shaking of the blonde’s thighs against his sides as his climax built.

“Fuck!” Hot liquid was suddenly filling his mouth, and he swallowed and kept swallowing until the blonde hissed above him, releasing his hold on his hair and Chris slowly released the spent erection to pop from his mouth, a small sliver of saliva and semen connecting his mouth to the now semi-hard cock.

Staring up at the blonde, Chris licked his lips and immediately renewed his ministrations again the slick hole, slipping one finger inside to brush immediately up against the blonde prostate and jerking the softened cock slightly but not to the point of overwhelming, knowing that over-stimulation was not a good thing for the blonde, bringing back harsh memories.

A soft cry released from the blonde at Chris’s motions, he leaned back against his elbows once again, spreading his legs more and lifting one leg to rest upon one of Chris’s shoulders, enabling more access.

Chris watched the ethereal expression as he continued his massage of the tight hole, knowing that Wesker thought it incredibly hot, Chris built up saliva and leftover cum and angled over his fingers to let the mess drip from his mouth and used the spit to slip another finger in, stretching and scissoring against the taut flesh to open the orifice up more, the blonde still tight from having orgasmed already.

It had been several days even before the briefing since they had had any free time to have sex, and after so many years apart, Chris just could not seem to get enough of the older man. He couldn’t be satisfied no matter how much they fucked and ended up jerking off at least once a day, if not more, especially if he started reminiscing of the past.

Knowing Wesker was exhausted physically and mentally after the briefing, he did not want to press his luck then, knowing when Wesker was in the mood and when he just needed comfort.

But Wesker came to him this night, and he was so relieved that the blonde arrived before he started his nightly ritual.

Chris used one hand to remove the loose sleep pants from his hips, a large wet spot having already formed where his erection was tenting the fabric.

Chris rubbed his cock briefly, gripping the shaft tightly and up to rub the head, taking in a shuddering gasp, knowing full well what he planned to do to the older man. Chris couldn’t help the moan escape his lips as he watched the blonde continued to recover from his first orgasm and the intensity of watching Wesker's anticipation of being fucked as Chris prepped him.

Separating his fingers more to stretch the muscle, he let more saliva drip to add a third finger, causing a moan to fall from the sweating blonde’s open mouth, who was panting from all the intensity, and they were only getting started.

Chris slowly, but intently, plunged his fingers in and out of the blonde’s ass, for what he was about to do was not something they had done in a very long time and certainly not the blonde on the receiving end.

Slowly removing his fingers with a quiet squelch, Chris grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted a liberal amount into his hand to lather up his erection with the sticky liquid and then some against the quivering hole he was about to take, slipping two fingers back into the pliant body to make sure Wesker was amply lubricated, causing the blonde to arch his back.

Chris wrapped his arms around the quivering thighs and pulled Wesker towards the edge of the bed to tilt his hips up so the blonde’s ass was at a better angle for him to claim.

Looking into the glowing red eyes, Chris leaned forward to capture the blonde’s lips, and as he did so, he placed his slick weeping cock against the blonde’s prepared hole, holding himself steady to be able to slip past the muscle that was already clenching in anticipation, the remnants of his first climax still affecting the blonde’s body significantly.

Gazing at the blonde, Chris slipped his hands under Wesker’s lower back, causing the long pale legs to be pushed up against the outside of the brunette’s arms. Chris was gentle with the position, knowing intimately the exact range of motion the blonde’s body could withstand but still trying to be precarious.

“Grab my shoulders,” Chris whispered against the blonde’s mouth as he slowly pushed forward. The blonde moaned and obliged the action, wrapping his arms tightly around Chris’s shoulders as the thick cock slide deeper inside of him, gasping against the brunette’s ear.

And suddenly, Wesker was being lifted up entirely off the bed, and the cock buried even deeper into his tight hole as gravity caused his body to sink down only for the rock-hard appendage inside him to thrust up by muscled hips.

A loud cry ripped from his throat, and he tightened his grip around Chris’s shoulders, whose arms now held his full weight, the backs of the blonde’s knees resting against the thick biceps of the arms holding him up.

The blonde gasped deeply, resting his forehead against a thick shoulder, “I am not as flexible as I used to be, and I’m damn heavy.”

Chris ravished the pale neck and lifting the blonde’s body up slightly, and he let Wesker sink back down to engulf his throbbing cock, causing another cry from the blonde, “Don’t worry, you know I’m strong enough to hold you up.”

Chris gently started a deep rhythm, with Wesker’s legs resting in the crooks of his elbow he flexed the blonde’s body to ride him, shifting the blonde’s body up and allowing gravity to allow his to sink back down while Chris thrust up to meet the other’s body with a loud slapping with each plunge.

It was not long before the blonde was shaking with the intensity of the position, and Chris moved to rest the blonde’s back against the wall for a bit more leverage and to rest the blonde’s weight against the wall slightly, causing Wesker’s cock to rub between them. Spreading his own legs against the ass he was buried deeply in, allowing for more penetration of the blonde and Chris ground himself hard against the tight hole, angling up just right, the friction causing Wesker to moan deeply.

Chris increased his pace slightly, causing a particularly loud groan from the blonde who brought his head to rest against the brunette’s cheek, gasping, “God damn you, Chris, it drives me crazy that you make me feel this way.”

Chris bit the pale shoulder lightly, causing the blonde to stiffen and gasp and lean his head back, which thunked against the wall, “Shut up, Albert, just let me make sweet love to you…”

Moving away from the wall but without skipping a beat, Chris withdrew from the slick hole and let down Wesker’s legs to lean him against the upright dresser, he circled around the gasping blonde to now stand behind him. Chris gripped Wesker’s right leg and pulled it up to rest in the crook of his elbow, exposing the stretched hole leaking lube, saliva, and precum. Wesker leaned against the furniture, trying to angle his head back enough to search for the hot mouth as his leg was lifted back up.

Kissing the searching mouth, Chris guided his leaking cock back up against the slick hole and plunged deeply back inside the shaking body, setting a harsher rhythm than before causing Wesker to drop his head back against his shoulder, gasping loudly and groaning at the renewed onslaught.

A cry answered him, “Please… Don't stop…”

Chris panted against the pale neck, “As you wish…”

Wesker’s free hand found his own weeping erection and pumped his cock in time to Chris’s thrusts. Gasping at the feel from both ends.

Chris moaned into the back of the blonde’s neck as he pummeled the tight ass, “Gods, you feel so amazing.”

Despite the position being immaculate and knowing full well his aim was damn perfect, Chris knew Wesker was tiring and could feel the strength of the blonde wean from the violent shaking of his standing leg.

Chris stared at the blonde and caught the slight upturn of grit teeth, “Bed?”

Wesker seemingly was unable to talk at the moment, but he shook his head up and down vigorously to agree to the softer location. Chris withdrew again and lowered the captured leg back to the ground. Turning Wesker towards him, Chris gripped both legs to lift the blonde back up, though gently, knowing Wesker was getting tired. The blonde did not hesitate to wrap his legs around the brunette’s hips from leverage.

He didn’t reenter the blonde but allowed his erection to bump up against the slippery hole, teasing Wesker with the motion and ripping a whine from the heaving chest that was tightly pressed against his own.

Chris knelt down and still holding Wesker to him, he crept his way up the bed and deposited the blonde on his back, who released his grip on the brunette, one hand gripping his own erection to squeeze the renewed hardness and the other wrapped around Chris’s neck.

Positioning himself again, Chris fixated on the blonde’s face as he reentered the tight channel deeply, bottoming out and pressing his hips as tightly as he could against the blonde’s, trapping the other’s erections between their bodies once more and ceasing Wesker’s handling of the appendage. In response, Wesker rewrapped his shaking legs loosely around the other’s hips, trying to push the cock deeper.

Chris held his position, letting his pulsing cock throb inside the other man, hoping the other could feel how much the blonde drove him mad, “You have no clue how lucky we are. We wouldn’t have had this chance if things didn’t happen as they did. And as terrible as this sounds, I would do it all again if only to have these moments with you now.”

With his declaration, Chris captured the blonde’s mouth, kissing and sweeping his tongue against the other’s lips, who returned the treatment with his own tongue. 

Not truly expecting a response, Wesker whispered, “As much as it pains me, I can’t agree more, I can’t imagine my life without you. It is so much more than the anguish... the suffering... this has created an escape, overshadowing everything that I was running from…”

Closing his eyes and arching his head back, Wesker tried to push Chris deeper with his legs, “Please… more… harder…”

When Chris pulled back to plunge back harder, he gradually increased his thrusts, deepening the penetration by spraying his own legs wider, the motion forced a whine to escape the blonde’s lips, who had tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck for Chris who took notice immediately.

Chris pulled Wesker’s arms from his neck and clasped both their hands tightly together, intertwining their fingers, he raised their arms to lean next to Wesker’s head, pressing their hands against the mattress.

The next several thrusts were hard, and deep, and perfect as they brushed the blonde’s prostate just right, causing his grip on the other’s hands to tighten. Another loud cry escaped the swollen pale lips, tossing the sweaty face to the side and dislodge the blonde locks from their normal slicked back position, making Wesker look completely unraveled and vulnerable.

The vision, along with the tightening of the slick channel around his cock forced Chris to climax harshly as he arched his back, staring intently down at Wesker, whose second orgasm had also peaked.

Growling, Chris released one of the blonde’s hands to encircle the still leaking cock between them and jerked it, causing another deep groan to release from the arching body under him, milking the orgasm longer.

Squeezing up the softening cock, Chris brought his now cum covered hand up to his mouth to lick the hot spunk enticingly as he stared intently down at Wesker whose breaths were still harsh, gazing back with blazing blood-red eyes.

Wesker released the grip on Chris’s other hand and grabbed the back of Chris’s neck, pulling him down against him to share in the taste of himself, lapping at the other's tongue and making the kiss as messy as possible causing the excess saliva to drip over the side of his mouth.

Spent and exhausted, Chris lowered himself down to encompass the blonde with his own body, but not putting his full weight down, he brought his forearms down to crowd around the blonde’s head, wrapping his fingers in the messy blonde locks, he continued to ravish Wesker’s mouth.

Chuckling into the kiss, Chris pulled back slightly, “So did I follow my Dr.’s orders?”

Smirking back, the blonde replied, “I do believe you have, but you don’t have to be so fucking corny about it.”

Chris rolled them to the side so he could finally let his weight drop, Wesker’s head leaning on his bicep. Sighing contently, Chris wrapped his free arm around the blonde’s back to pull him closer.

Gazing at the now-relaxed content features of the older man, Chris couldn’t help but swell with happiness. Despite there being so many hurdles ahead, he still would never regret anything, except for maybe not making Wesker open up more sooner.

“Please stay.” Chris murmured as he tucked some loose hairs behind Wesker’s ear. “I’m sorry I didn’t the other day, but I needed to follow-up with leadership on your behalf as soon as I could.”

The blonde stiffened slightly, but with eyes shining searchingly in the dim light, “I’d thought you’d never ask.” Sliding closer and incredibly grateful Chris would go so far out of his way for him, Wesker captured the brunette’s lips in a chaste kiss, “Thank you, Dearheart. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Grinning like a madman, Chris couldn’t help himself, “Try to take over the world?”

A deep rumble came from the blonde’s chest, “Hmmm, there is still that option.”

Jerking up with an evil look, Chris pretended to sputter at the mock-confession.

Wesker knew that look and cringed back and brought his hands up in defense, “Jesus Chris, I’m kidding, kidding! Don’t! Stop! Christopher!”

If anyone were even remotely in the vicinity of Chris’s room at that moment, they would have heard the uncontrollable laughter shared between the intertwined souls.

*****

The next morning, Wesker had received a notification that his presence was requested for a follow-up meeting regarding the leadership’s deliberation that afternoon. Still in Chris’s room, he quickly became overwhelmed with the likely rejection he was about to receive and paced Chris’s room, picking up the mess Chris had created since his last visit.

Sometimes Wesker swore Chris did it on purpose so that he would clean up the younger man’s mess. Not vocalizing his apparent irritation, it was a small distraction from the whirlwind emotions.

Chris finally, with a deep sigh, grabbed the blonde and shuffled him into the bathroom and into a steamy, sexy, but refreshing shower, which relaxed them both at what the meeting would conclude regarding both their futures.

*****

Settling into his chair the best he could, Wesker tried his best to keep his expression neutral and to stop the intense shaking of his right leg.

Which the world froze, and his expression erupted into extreme shock as the written contract he had proved as part of his briefing detailing what he was requesting, sat before him now and displaying a large red stamped “APPROVED” across the top of the cover page.

He could not help his countenance waver slightly, his vision burring before he wiped at his eyes quickly, and sniffing in as much as a dignified manner as he could manage under the circumstances and trying his best not to let his emotions overwhelm how humble he truly felt at seeing a single simple word.

“APPROVED.”

All of his terms were agreed to, including the tracking device, which would be emplaced in the back of his neck under the hairline. They decided him falling into any other companies’ hands would be detrimental to their cause, even in his current state.

Wesker was required first to develop a response to the anti-BOW rounds to reduce the blonde’s chances of becoming incapacitated on the battlefield. Preferably an injection that would protect against multiple BOW round injuries.

Second, Wesker would be required to develop a dual weapon that would incapacitate himself if it were ever to come to that, and it would need to be approved through the science and combat teams’ leadership and tested in the field if possible to ensure it would work.

The gamble the BSAA was taking by allowing Wesker to restore himself to tyrant status was incredible. Still, based on both the information of the coming battle and both Wesker’s and Chris’s knowledge, it was the best chance the company had to make it even remotely out alive.

Chris would be relocated with the blonde to the new DC area BSAA headquarters, where both combat training facilities were located and the required safety level 3 and 4 labs. However, they would be working on different campuses, but still close enough to, if they chose to do so, share a residence.

Chris would be assigned to a combat unit and would be training new recruits alongside Jill Valentine with eventual missions.

Wesker was able to keep a relaxed visage the rest of the meeting. His hands placed side by side flat against the table over top of his proposal. Entirely and utterly humble at how the events of his life have ebbed and flowed up to this point enabled him to be entirely content.

At the conclusion, asking if Wesker had any further questions, he replied, “I am most graciously and eternally grateful for your and the BSAA’s consideration of my future. What is the timeline regarding Mr. Redfield’s and my departure?”

*****

Chris was out on the training field, directing the recruiters there on the firing line. Being an incredible pointman all his life, he was one of the best trainers the BSAA had.

Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette saw a black-clad stalking figure; dark peacoat buttoned up against the cold late-winter air, steading making his way towards him, a small upturn of the lips an indicator, not all had been lost during the meeting.

“How did it go—!” The blonde brought his hands up to capture the sides of Chris’s face and pulled him forward against the blonde and into a deep sweeping kiss. Chris was incredibly surprised at such a public display of affection, but quickly relaxed despite knowing full well he had an entire team staring back at the two men kissing like it was their last day on earth. Or maybe their first day.

Wesker released the blonde’s mouth to rest his head against the other’s cheek, wrapping one arm around the brunette’s broad shoulders and lowered his other hand still holding his cane to place the end of it back to the ground. Leaning just enough further into the warm body, Wesker flashed his eyes brightly through his sunglasses at the staring recruits who jerked back to what they were supposed to be doing. He brushed his mouth against the shell of Chris’s ear, “Approved. Everything. We leave whenever we are packed and ready.”

Dropping his arm from Chris’s shoulders, he stared at the huge grin plastered stupidly across Chris’s face, “I fucking knew it!”

Bouncing slightly, “What did I tell you?! Things would work out!”

Wesker could not help the infectious cheeriness of the brunette, which caused him to chuckle and grin, biting his lip slightly, knowing they still had an audience despite his warning glare. This being the first time he ever initiated in public such a display of intimacy between the two. Overall, not really caring; they would be leaving soon enough.

Leaning in closer again and grabbing one thick bicep, Wesker tilted his head down to let his sunglasses slip down his nose slightly, gazing darkly into the brunette’s eyes, the deep red glow accentuating his features, “With all this excitement, I might just have to reclaim my rightful place in this arrangement. As much as I do enjoy your superb skills, I miss pounding that ass.”

It was the confident visage of Chris’s ex-captain and an expression of prowess Chris had not seen in a very long time and one that made his heart leap into his chest with excited anticipation.

Grinning back darkly, he enjoyed seeing the blonde take back some of his dominance with the uplifted mood. Chris whispered back, “Oh, I will hold you to that promise then, Albert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the end of the beginning. Wesker has his confidence back finally and Chris and Wesker are slowly becoming more comfortable with who they are. Though still not exactly announcing they are a couple, other than Chris telling his leadership that Wesker wouldn't cooperate, they really aren't hiding it either. I'd like to think they would be very subtle around others but also not caring if a moment required some PDA, hence Wesker attacking Chris's face in front of his trainees.
> 
> I'm trying to not make this totally sappy, but some of it just flows. I want them both to keep their inner and outer strengths but still showing the vulnerabilities of being unsure of themselves. Especially Wesker who is so completely lost, who is slowly finding his confidence again.
> 
> Chapter 9 will show more of this growth, but chapter 10 will be incredibly brutal for Chris, but a happy ending all around.


	9. Destination of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris let out a sigh of relief, “Now we’re talking. As much as I know that this is a part of who you are, the thought of you mutating is terrifying.” Glancing over to the blonde quickly, Chris caught a solemn expression wash over Wesker's face before returning his gaze to the road, Chris’s face shadowed with uncertainty, his voice getting quieter as he admitted his deepest fears, “What if you’re wrong? What if you lose yourself and mutate and end up like Excella?” Glancing back over quickly, Chris sadly continued, “I’d lose you forever…”
> 
> Wesker huffed; he really did not want to get into an argument with Chris, especially in such close quarters where he had to remain for hours and not be able to find someplace to escape and cool off.
> 
> “How much longer do we have?” It was nearing 130am and the road was a ghost town. They were making good time but still had another two hours or so to go to their destination.
> 
> Without warning, Wesker reached over and grabbed Chris’s crotch, causing the brunette to gasp sharply and almost jerk the wheel from the shock of the abrupt contact. “What the hell, Albert?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to split my desired chapter 9 in half because it was well over 10k words and I still had more to add. In my opinion, a 10k plus chapter is just redonk. So, chapter 9 part 1 comes to you much earlier than I intended and since my characterization was fairly well-received, more building of Chris’s and Wesker’s relationship.
> 
> And of course, my music selection:
> 
> Whenever I hear this I always think of Chris, so this is Chris’s theme song for this series, which might not make much sense right now but will eventually, maybe: Flight of the Silverbird – Two Steps From Hell - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-Dh3ftkRAs
> 
> I, however, do not have any special theme specifically for Wesker yet, though I do like the piece from the last chapter November - Max Richter because it starts out so sad and then there is a revelation of sorts and it becomes uplifting and strong yet humble

It did not take Chris long to pack his things and Wesker even less, not really having anything to his name except what the facility and Chris had given him. Wesker was getting paid for his work, but he saw no need to buy anything since he already had everything he required, not minding the simple clothes and shoes. As long as they were functional, that’s all he cared about.

Wesker never knew it, but Chris had bought a Jeep a while back, similar to the one he had back in the day, knowing full well they would be relocating one day and opted to have the means to speed up the moving experience.

They had been situated on a reasonably large rehabilitation campus in upstate NY, and it had become evident to Chris that they would be relocated and had an idea of where their next destination would likely be before Wesker even knew they were even going anywhere at all.

It would be a roughly 9-hour drive at most to their destination, but with the horrid traffic of the NYC metro area, it probably would end up being closer to 12-14 hours, unless they got lucky and missed rush hour. At this knowledge, they decided leaving later in the evening would be best. They both said their last good-byes to their respective departments, deciding to nap in the meantime before departing the campus. Chris would do all the driving as Wesker had yet to acquire a new driver’s license.

They set off finally as the sun was setting, being late winter. Their drive was mostly quiet as Wesker had his nose in his tablet working on his first project, developing the anti-BOW round treatment, which would likely end up being considered a biologic class therapeutic.

Chris sighed and stretched in his seat slightly, “Alright, I am going to go insane. Please can we talk about something, anything? And give that poor thing a break, you have been clacking away for hours now.” Immediately ceasing his clacking, Wesker exhaled sharply as if he was just waking up, glancing over at his chauffeur, “Of course, Chris, anything in particular?”

“Why don’t you tell me what this new serum will do? Will you grow antlers or a third eye,” Chris glanced over at Wesker, his face that of deep concern, “Will it change you?”

Rubbing slightly at his face and pinching his eyes, Wesker sighed, “It shouldn’t. This is of my own design, specifically for my unique make-up. This is not some half-assed serum some old fool put together where I have to take injections every day. This will be a one-time, all-inclusive injection. I have more knowledge of my DNA and genetic make-up than anyone else alive, it’s going to be perfect… it has to be.”

Except it wasn’t. But Wesker was not going to tell Chris that there was a chance it would not work at all. Or that it would work too well, and he would lose his mind or mutate, or both, turning the entire thing into a bloodbath, resulting ultimately in his death, but for good this time.

No, he couldn’t tell Chris. At least not right away. He needed an option on how to approach the topic without Chris freaking out and certainly not a discussion for a car ride to a new destination where they would be sharing a living space. Having both agreed on it best to be closer to each other with their relationship becoming stronger with each passing day.

“It will complete the gap left from the overdose and… assault. It will restore my strength, possibly more so. I will have my speed returned, and I will heal almost instantly. Increase all my senses, sharpen my perception, maybe even fix my eyes, wouldn’t that be something.” Wesker was proud of his design, and his enthusiasm describing what it all entailed spoke volumes to Chris.

Wesker continued, “And a little bit extra… a little leftover of Uroboros, but nowhere near as aggressive or tentacle.. y. If that makes any sense.” Wesker scrunched up his face at the thought of Excella exploding into a writhing mass of tentacles. Chastising himself, he reminisced, ‘What was he thinking, tentacle monsters, he really was out of his fucking mind.’

Chris laughed slightly, “If I had never battled one of those things, I would have never got that. Gross. Absolutely gross.” The blonde shivered in his seat slightly, “No mutations. Just… a new enhancement.”

Chris let out a sigh of relief, “Now we’re talking. As much as I know that this is a part of who you are, the thought of you mutating is terrifying.” Glancing over to the blonde quickly, Chris caught a solemn expression wash over Wesker's face before returning his gaze to the road, Chris’s face shadowed with uncertainty, his voice getting quieter as he admitted his deepest fears, “What if you’re wrong? What if you lose yourself and mutate and end up like Excella?” Glancing back over quickly, Chris sadly continued, “I’d lose you forever…”

Wesker huffed; he really did not want to get into an argument with Chris, especially in such close quarters where he had to remain for hours and not be able to find someplace to escape and cool off.

“How much longer do we have?” It was nearing 130am and the road was a ghost town. They were making good time but still had another two hours or so to go to their destination. They had opted for a hotel once they reached the DC area since they were getting in so early. The facilities manager was to meet with them later in the afternoon to look at residences on the campus as several layouts were available and move-in ready.

Without warning, Wesker reached over and grabbed Chris’s crotch, causing the brunette to gasp sharply and almost jerk the wheel from the shock of the abrupt contact. “What the hell, Albert?!”

Wesker needed Chris to back down off the topic, least he let something slip, so he was playing his trump card, distracting Chris with a blow job, and even more incredibly rare, road head. “You might want to find a park and ride or a dark place to stop. I know how you get, and I’d rather us not get into an accident before we reach our destination.”

Chris groaned loudly and looked down quickly to see the barely visibly long fingers expertly massage his growing erection through his pants. Slowly the hand slipped up to maneuver the seatbelt up so Wesker could undo the belt buckle and pants button to very slowly pull the zipper down against the straining flesh.

Wesker slipped the hard cock from its last confines and squeezed the head tightly, causing another heavy groan from Chris. Wesker spoke huskily, “Steady. Eyes on the road.”

The center console was low enough that it enabled Wesker to lean over far enough to engulf the entire cock in his mouth, swallowing around the throbbing flesh and deepthroating it to pull back up then to focus on the head. Using one hand, he pulled the foreskin back further and circled his tongue around the slit and grasping the rest of the cock in his fist, slowly stroking up and down, using his saliva to lubricate the action.

Pulling up slightly and speaking against the already weeping head, curious if Chris was able to remember to find a place to stop, “See any signs or places to stop?”

Flabbergasted, Chris mumbled tightly, “Wha.. what?! Oh, not yet… fuck… I love your mouth so much, Albert… Gods, don’t stop.”

And a hand clenched loosely in the blonde locks, guiding the head back down gently, who obliged and surrounded the tip with his lips, and pulled back off it like he was sucking a blow pop, doing this several times, which earned him a whine from the brunette who was shaking slightly from the attention.

It was very rare Wesker ever gave blow jobs, not being a big fan of giving them, but would surprise Chris with them every so often. Chris always greatly appreciated whenever he received them, and had, on several occasions, praised the blonde’s skills, letting Wesker know that he was the most skilled mouth ever to encounter his cock. No other partner of his could even come close in comparison.

Wesker could feel the car slow finally and pull off somewhere, as he continued his ministrations with his tongue. Stopping, Chris put the Jeep in park and moaned loudly. Wesker immediately unbuckled both of their seat belts, and Chris leaned back to splay his legs as wide as he could, given the location of their activities.

Wesker started alternating between lavishing the head with attention and deepthroating the entire appendage, swallowing around the thick cock to pulse his throat, causing Chris to tighten his hand in his hair, but not prompting the blonde to do more than he already was, knowing Wesker hated it.

Pulling back slight, Wesker mouthed wetly against the hard flesh as he licked up the shaft and snaking his hand further into the brunette’s boxers, slid a wet finger along the other’s perineum, pressing against it slightly but slowly increasing pressure, sliding down to barely graze the puckered hole teasingly, and back to cup the brunette’s balls, causing Chris to shift in his seat and finally move the seat back to allow the blonde more room.

Wesker started to palm his own erection excitedly and quickly made haste getting his own pants open to tightly grab himself and stroke his straining cock as he hungrily continued his efforts to get Chris off. It was the perfect distraction for both of them, and hearing Chris’s whines get higher, knowing the brunette was about to come, he started to bob his head, deepthroating the pulsing erection and swirling his tongue on the uptake.

Without any verbal warning, the hand in his hair shoved him down onto the now exploding cock, thick cum hit the back of his throat, making him gag slightly at the surprise of it. Trying to not be completely irritated at the forcefulness, he swallowed around the throbbing appendage as Chris moaned loudly and shifting his hips up slightly, trying to stop himself from wanting to thrust up forcefully into the delicious warmth, and enjoying the tight hotness of Wesker’s mouth who continued to lap his tongue against the now-softening cock.

Quickening the motions of his own hand on his erection, he swallowed the remnants of Chris’s orgasm and slid the now softening cock out of his mouth, lapping the tip sensually one last time and leaned up.

“Give me your hand,” Wesker demanded sharply as he reached for the brunette’s closest hand and grabbing it, brought it to his erection and circling Chris hand over his hand already stroking his straining erection, pumping their hands together along his pulsing shaft.

Wesker grunted sharply at the feeling of being jerked off after giving Chris an incredibly intense blow job, leaning over, Wesker searched for Chris’s mouth and finding it, he jammed his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, making the younger man taste his own orgasm.

The intensity of the moment, along with the tenseness from the past few days, Chris’s hand around his cock and the slight possibility of being caught having sex in semi-public, heightened Wesker’s arousal, and he was quickly coming to his own peak. Breathing hard into the kiss, Wesker gasped against Chris’s mouth, his own swollen lips still tingling from his ministrations on the other’s cock.

Suddenly, Chris was pressing his thumb against his slit, and that was the last thing his body required to climax. He came into their combined stroking hands covering their fingers in white slick as he cried out against the brunette’s mouth, his body tensing and shuddering in his seat.

Chris chuckled as he reached over to grab the back of Wesker’s neck with his clean hand and mumbling against the still gasping blonde’s mouth, “Best road trip ever.”

In agreeance, Wesker responded in kind, “Yes, definitely some much-needed tension relief.” Wesker panted, “However… now I’m a mess.” It was still dark, with only a small light from somewhere highlighting the interior and the dashboard lights, but Wesker could tell his pants were a mess. At least he was able to keep Chris’s mess contained.

Sighing irritably, Wesker moved his seat back to make room to quickly switch out pants, not wanting to walk through the hotel no matter how late with jizz all over the crotch. He promptly shimmied out of the pant legs and tossed them into the backseat, not caring about his briefs he resituated himself back into his undergarments and twisted back to grab at a smaller pack with his spare clothes, grabbing clean trousers, he shimmied himself into them, staring up at Chris who was watching the show with intense interest, who chuckled, “You do this often? You seem awfully prepared.”

Glaring irately, Wesker countered, “I don’t see you cleaning up.”

The returning smirk made Wesker groan and roll his eyes as he leaned back against his seat, knowing full well he walked himself into this one, the dark retort rumbling in the younger man’s chest, “Oh, I appreciate your assistance in cleaning up.” And looking down, Chris grinned, “No mess at all, fucking immaculately superb.”

Wesker punched Chris in the arm harshly, baring his teeth, who put his hands up mockingly and leaned towards his door. Fuming, Wesker hissed, “Keep going, it will be years before your dick ever comes even remotely close to my mouth again.”

Chris made a mock hurt face, whining, “Awwww, don’t be like that Albert. You know you’re the best ever.” Outright pouting now, Chris situating himself to resume their drive, clicking his seatbelt into place once he did up his pants and belt. “Ready?”

Wesker huffed again and putting his seat belt back on; he grumbled low in his throat, ‘Ungrateful bastard,’ and grabbed his tablet from the floor, louder, “As ready as I will ever be, Dearheart.” And he gave Chris a tight smile that did not reach his eyes.

Resuming their drive, Chris started to feel bad. He really did love Wesker’s blow jobs, they were like Christmas presents, “Don’t be mad, Albert, I was just teasing, you know that I really do love that expert mouth of yours.”

Ignoring the brunette, Wesker continued his work on the tablet, their excursion setting him back slightly from his work; however, he had to admitted it was incredibly arousing, and it definitely broke up the tension from their earlier conversation, which was his ultimate goal to distract the younger man.

“I’m not mad. Just… tired.” Lamenting further, Wesker scolded, “And I won’t make you wait years. But I will make you jump through hoops to earn the next one.”

Grinning and quickly glancing over, Chris gleefully responded, “Challenge accepted!”

*****

The rest of the ride went reasonably smoothly, and there was no more prying into the nooks and crannies of Wesker’s research, thankful that Chris found a decent radio station to distract himself with.

Finally, reaching their hotel a couple of hours later, they checked in for some much-needed showers and rest before the start of a very long grueling day of settling in and meeting their departments. Wesker did not want to waste any more time as he already had most of the required data to finish his first task.

The rest of the day went by quickly, mostly introductions with the leadership at the new facilities and meeting up with the residential manager to look at the available apartments. Walking through several, they finally decided on one where they each had their own room on opposite ends of a shared living room, dining room, and kitchen.

They both signed the required paperwork, and with that finished, they brought their meager belongings up to the second-floor living space. Wesker on the right and Chris on the left. There were some furnishings, but they would still need some basics. Like beds. And a couch. And a decent TV. Dishes, definitely a coffee maker, and of course groceries.

Luckily, it was Friday, and despite all the meetings they still needed to attend, walkthroughs of the facilities, and meeting personnel and teams, it was a happy moment shared between them when Wesker approached Chris in the kitchen who was shuffling through some paperwork and grabbing the brunette's arm pulled him into a tight embrace, leaning his head against the broad shoulder, “This is so very strange.”

Bringing his arms up to wrap them around the other’s shoulders and breathing into the blonde’s neck, “How so?”

Shuffling close to lean more against the brunette, “The last time I shared living space was back at one of the Umbrella facilities and certainly not in any pleasant regards such as this.”

Chris chuckled, “It will be fine. Remember, one day at a time, Albert.”

Sighing and leaning back, sweeping his eyes across the kitchen, “We definitely need to do some shopping.”

Chris grinned, “Oh, it’s going to be so much fun! We can pick style of dishes and colored appliances! Curtains and matching towels….” Gasping and bringing his hands up to his cheeks, “We could have matching bathrobes!”

Chris quickly swiveled around the room like an idiot and stuck his tongue out at Wesker as he tried to put some space between them before the blonde could swing an arm out to smack him.

Wesker glared, certainly not impressed with Chris’s antics, “I said no domesticating. Let’s get the functional essentials and leave it at that. We are both going to be incredibly busy, and picking out fancy dishware is the least of our concerns. You’re acting as if we were newlyweds…” And Wesker smiled, laughing at the other’s infectious glee.

Chris’s face lit up even more, “We could be…” Still on the other side of the room.

Wesker deadpanned, “Absolutely not. Topic ended. You said it yourself, one day at a time, Chris. We haven’t even been here for five hours, and you are spouting nonsense. Plus, you can’t even keep your living space clean. Maybe if you could do that one simple thing…”

And Wesker left it there as a gave a tiny smile and made his way back to his room. Grabbing his jacket, he raised his voice slightly so the other could hear, “How about a quick lunch, and then you can drop me off at the laboratory campus. The sooner I get acquainted, the sooner I can delve into my work.”

Sighing, Chris obliged, making his way to his room to grab his jacket, it still being fairly cold, “Anything in particular?”

“Anything not messy.”

“Burgers it is.”

And they made their way to lunch and several meetings. Wesker already diving headfirst into his research, directing the small staff provided him to start on testing some of his calculations.

*****

They quickly settled into a routine as they were both incredibly busy after that first weekend settling in. They had picked out necessary utensils and furniture, slowly personalizing the living space. Wesker was not over particular and let Chris pick out most things as long as they functioned as they should and nothing overly fancy.

Chris learned very quickly to keep his mess contained to his own room when he was rudely woken up by a pile of dirty clothes and trash being tossed on top of him in his bed on his first day off. “Clean up after yourself, messy piglet!”

Wesker had collected everything Chris had left in the shared space in a basket that he had kept hidden under his bathroom sink, and finally, not being a complete asshole, waited to shower the brunette on his day off with the mess of everything Chris had left lying around.

Sputtering groggily at the abrupt assault of rank clothes that have been swelting together for a week, Chris tried to grab at the blonde, but Wesker was too far out of reach by the time Chris had managed to sit up. Too exhausted, he just pushed the mess onto the floor next to his bed and rolled over, flicking off where he thought the blonde would be standing near his doorway.

Wesker’s chuckling wafted out of the room as he returned to prep for the start of his own day.

*****

That evening, Chris was resting and settling in to watch a corny TV show after his first lazy day off when his phone rang.

It was Wesker, and Chris assumed it was for a ride home with it being so late and the blonde having been at the labs all day. Looking at the clock to see that it was getting close to 2200, which was late even for him, who was usually up at the ass crack of dawn.

Taking the call and before Chris could say anything, Wesker’s slightly flustered voice wafted over the line, “I’m sorry for waking you, but I really need your assistance and steady hand right now. Immediately actually.”

Believing the tone to be more of a sultry nature, Chris replied darkly, “Oh a booty call, hmmm? We haven’t done it in your labs yet…”

A frustrated sigh responded, “No. Not a booty call, unfortunately.” There was a pause, “I may have purposely but mostly accidentally harmed… myself… more then I intended.”

Wesker could imagine Chris deadpanning on the other end of the line, face slack and mouthing ‘What the fuck!’ Exasperated, Chris could not believe what he heard, “Purposely but mostly accidentally? How is that even possible? What did you do?”

Now irritated, Wesker tersely replied, “Just get over here… please.”

Chris was scrambling off the couch, grabbing and changing into jeans and a light jacket having to cross over to the lab campus. Though now thinking about it, despite the campus close enough to walk to, he decided to drive, not really sure what he was about to walk into.

“Just... Please. You can chastise me about this later. I’ve made quite a mess, actually. I need you to bring the medkit. And the thick bandages. And an extra shirt… And maybe pants…” All these requests were made in a very sheepish tone, Wesker voice wavering slightly.

Grabbing their medkit backpack, which they agreed to have full and ready at hand at all times and double-checked for the larger bandages. Tossing the extra requested items on top along with some towels, Chris made his way out the door and to the Jeep.

.....

Reaching the labs quickly, as they were only roughly a mile away, another reason they chose their particular residence, Chris made his way to the room Wesker had directed him too before he got off the line. When the brunette walked in the door, Chris stopped dead in his tracks and could not help but gasp, “Fucking Goddamn It Albert!”

There was blood everywhere, and Wesker sat in the middle of it all, leaning forward in an office chair covered in blood, holding a haphazard drenched towel against a relatively large gash in his left arm.

Startled at the loud exclamation, he hissed, “Shut up and get over here and help me!”

Dropping the pack in a non-blood covered chair, Chris opened the bag and grabbed a thick towel. He stepped over to where Wesker sat and pressed the material against the gash tightly, trying to cut off the heavy flow of blood and causing Wesker to clench his teeth in a feral grin. Chris sighed, looking the blonde up and down and sweeping the mess of a lab, “At least we know you will never, ever bleed to death.”

Glaring darkly, Wesker huffed but gasped suddenly as Chris pressed down further on the gash, causing the blonde to lean forward and tense his body, grabbing his elbow to steady the shaking limb. “We have to slow the bleeding; I can’t stitch you up without stopping the flow.” Earning him an incredibly dark glare from the blonde, who, despite having blood to spare, was paler than usual, sweat beads covering his forehead.

.....

Finally, getting the flow of blood under control, Chris rested the arm in his lap and was slowly suturing the large wound with delicate tiny stitches.

“You are the smartest dumb person I know, Albert… it amazes me how stupid you really are sometimes.” Chris continued his work stitching the large gash, not looking up from his slow and steady work, even as the pale arm jerked slightly at the rude comment.

“I know you’re giving me your puss face. You keep making it, your face will stay that way.” Chris grinned as he worked and snatched his eyes up to catch that yes, Wesker was making his classic puss face. Still, Wesker was fighting to keep the expression, but he had to admittedly agree that what he tried to do was really dumb, and he should have known better and a sheepish smile was breaking through the haughty irritation. Wesker dropped his eyes to Chris’s ministrations, biting his lip tightly. He looked at the large gash, immediately wondering if he would have a scar.

He had been getting excited, so wrapped up in his work and finally making some breakthroughs on the formula, he was curious to see how much further his body had stabilized. He was so damn close to achieving his goals, and everything had to be perfect. He was at the tip of the iceberg, and he was ready to reclaim his bodily freedom.

Sighing, Wesker finally admitted, “I did not intend to make it so deep… or long… my hand kind of slipped at the surprise of it…”

Furrowing his brows, Chris could not comprehend the self-mutilation, “What were you trying to do, Albert?”

Wesker’s frustrated sigh at having to explain his actions, already feeling incredibly foolish, “I thought that just maybe my healing factor had increased, but that is simply not the case. I am so close, Chris, I just… I don’t know what all I was thinking. It seemed a good idea at the time to test how far I’ve come.”

“Which was not the case, eh?” Trying to lighten his own irritation, Chris lightly rubbed his thumb over the wrist he held to keep the arm steady in place against his lap. “I’m not mad at you, Albert. Just very worried. Worried that you’ll change.”

Wesker gazed at the brunette, not wanting to admit he wasn’t 100% certain everything would work out ultimately, that there were still gaps he needed to finalize in the formula. Yet, not wanting another argument, he discretely told a half-truth, “I won’t change. At least not how you fear I might.” Wanting to placate Chris’s fears, Wesker spoke softly, “Please. Trust me.”

.....

Trying to distract himself from the nervousness of watching Chris work incredibly slow, Wesker asked how everything was going with Chris’s training.

Chris could not hold in his excitement, “It’s really great working with Jill again, and we have a great group of recruits. Lots of promising youths eager to join in the fight against bioterrorism.”

Looking up, he found Wesker’s tightened expression concerning.

Somewhat nervously, the blonde finally asked, “How is Miss Valentine?” His eyes were staring intently at Chris’s fingers as they worked the needle.

There it was, the topic of Jill still having gone unanswered on Wesker’s part, not even remotely touching on the subject the long months they had spent together despite it being one of the first things Chris had demanded to know after finding Wesker incapacitated, “She’s doing amazing, as if nothing had changed since before the fall and speaking of, we never did talk about her.”

The shaking arm started to jerk back, but Chris was nowhere near done with the stitches, and he grabbed the wrist tightly, enough to leave red indentations in the pale skin as he looked up at Wesker, a guilty pained expression causing the blonde’s face to scrunch up slightly.

Chris wasn’t mad, but more concerned by what the expression could possibly mean, “What did you do to Jill?”

Wesker whispered, bowing his head slightly, finally broaching a topic he had been avoiding for so long, but now, so desperately wanted Chris to understand that he had no ill intentions with what all transpired with the ex-STARS member, “I did the only thing I could think to do, I saved her life.”

Continuing, the blonde explained what had happened after they fell through the window, “I landed first, shattering my back… amongst other things. And being the incredibly smart woman she is, used me as a buffer, curling herself into a ball against me, but regardless, suffering gratuitous injuries herself. She was dying, and I had to act fast. My injuries were incredibly severe, but I healed within a relatively quick time. She, however, was not so fortunate, and I had to get her out of there. Once I was able to get her stable, I knew I couldn’t let her go.” Sighing, Wesker passed a palm down his face, “She was a loose end and like you a nasty hothead. I did the only thing my brain could think to do at the time. I enthrall her to do my bidding.”

Wesker could hear the intake of breath, looking up and seeing Chris’s face start to morph to form a heated question, the hand tightening even more around his wrist and quickly clarifying, “ I did not abuse her or take any liberties, she was merely a tool, an asset to further my own goals. And not trusting anyone easily, she was the perfect bodyguard for Excella.”

Chris’s grip lessened as the blonde continued his confession, “The only physical contact we had was practiced combat to keep my skills up and get her used to the enhanced strength, nothing more.”

The final remark was greatly relieving for Chris, “I never had eyes for her. Not at all my type. I merely admire her for her skills and expertise, and I’m content to know that she can continue doing what she loves and that you get to work alongside each other again.”

Wesker felt relief, finally getting off his chest how Jill came to be who she was under his hand and quickly changing the subject, he asked, “So, any recruits showing any significant promise yet?”

Chris smiled, satisfied with Wesker’s explanation, knowing full well the blonde was remorseful of what had transpired while his mind was not truly his own, plagued by the viruses overshadowing of hatred and rage. How things worked out, in the end, was the best in any such circumstances, Jill was alive and relatively unchanged, though she still sported the blonde hair.

Smirking, Chris glanced up quickly with a big grin, “There is a very promising young man who could definitely give me a run for my sharpshooter skills. He makes me think of me when I was young and had enough energy to bounce around you in circles.”

Wesker chuckled at this, and despite him being in top shape back at STARS, Chris did indeed, at times, run circles around the blonde with his youthful exuberance, “Sounds like a delight… About time you get a taste of your own medicine and realize how annoying you were.”

Chris laughed, “I might actually end up mentoring him. He has the raw skills, just needs refinement. And teach him a few tips to keep his cool.”

Wesker relented, “Another hothead, he will fit right in with you and Jill at his back. Hmmm, what’s his name?”

Finishing up the last of the sutures and somewhat distractedly, Chris responded, “Piers… Piers Nivans.”

Filing this information away for later and with great amusement, Wesker hummed, “Interesting. I’ll have to keep an eye out for him then. Let him know your pet peeves so he can irritate you at the most inconvenient of times.”

Clicking his tongue, Chris ignored the blonde’s scheming as he tied off the last suture.

.....

Stitched, bandaged, and in clean clothes, Wesker’s persisted in resuming working, having made great strides that day until his enthusiasm got the better of him, “I’ll only be another half hour, an hour tops.”

Watching Wesker change out of his bloody clothes, Chris couldn’t help grabbing the blonde to pull him towards him, cupping Wesker’s ass to pull their hips together and placing chaste kisses along the blonde’s jaw.

“Come home with me?”

Wesker pulled back sheepishly, it was incredibly late, but he still had a bit more left to do before he felt his day was complete and he had been on a roll until that is, he decided to slit his arm open out of curiosity.

“I’m so close. I’m right there. Please, another hour?” The serpentine eyes searched the tired expression of the brunette who relented, bringing his hands up to caresses the lower back tenderly.

“Please don’t overwork yourself too much. I know this is important, but you’re going to burn yourself out sooner than you think. You need rest at some point and absolutely no sleeping here. I’m leaving the keys so you can drive home. I don’t want you walking this late.”

Wesker smiled graciously and kissed Chris deeply in appreciation, “Thank you, Dearheart.”

Repacking their medkit, Chris griped, rather wanting the blonde to return home with him, but didn’t want to be too overbearing, “Yeah, yeah, as you wish Dr. Wesker.” Plus, he planned on going straight to bed once he returned back to their apartment.

After sneaking one last kiss, Chris left the room quickly, shuffling down the hallway, snickering as he went and making his way outside rapidly to walk back home.

.....

Wesker still stood where Chris had left him before making a hasty exit just moments ago, he stared at the blinking console and back around the room, his face ever darkening the more he glanced around. “Fuck.” There would be no more work completed this day.

Rubbing at his immaculately bandaged arm as the thick sutures itched his skin slightly, he grabbed his cane to go looking for a janitor’s closet. He would be spending his requested hour cleaning up the drying blood splattered all over the room, “Son of a bitch.”

*****

Chris, unfortunately, had to work the next day. It not being an actual weekend for him. Waking up at the blaring alarm, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having gone to bed later then he would have usually, having spent his evening stitching up his lover’s arm instead of relaxing catching a new show.

Sighing, he made his way out of his bedroom to make sure Wesker had made it home and in one piece. But the sight in front of him made him freeze in the doorway, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

Wesker had made it home alright and was passed out entirely in the big oversized chair they had agreed upon as part of the living room furniture. The blonde’s head tilted back, and his long legs splayed out in front of him, boots still on, however, the laces were mostly untied. A half-eaten sandwich was sitting on a plate precariously balanced on his lap in front of him.

Chris could not help himself and grabbed his phone to snap the sweet image, he might use it as cannon fodder later, but mostly he wanted to capture the serene moment, just in case, things did not work out in the end. The brunette’s ever-present worry that things could go horribly wrong.

Chris removed the plate from the blonde’s lap and gently covered him with a blanket. Wesker didn’t stir, and Chris noticed the deep bruising bags under Wesker’s eyes. Mockingly, Chris whispered, “An hour, my ass.”

The blonde’s body jerked suddenly, his eyes rolling, a quiet whisper falling from his lips, “Christopher..?”

Chris hummed, trying to be quiet and feeling bad he had woken the blonde, “Go back to sleep, Albert.” Wesker could barely focus his eyes on him, and finally giving up, he closed them again with a sigh, swallowing to try and replenish some moisture to his dry mouth.

Chris dropped down to his knees next to the chair and removed the blonde’s boots, knowing that the man had probably been on his feet much longer then he should have and that his feet were perhaps swollen.

His suspicions now confirmed, Chris gently rubbed the said swollen feet, eliciting a groan from the exhausted blonde. Chris shifted the matching ottoman closer, and he lifted each leg to prop them up on the furniture gently.

Wesker mumbled something, but Chris couldn’t make out what was said, and before he could ask the blonde to repeat himself, Wesker was already back asleep, breaths evened out. Grabbing the blanket that had fallen down the blonde’s torso from his short awakening, Chris covered the blonde back up and checking to make sure the blinds were closed, kissed Wesker’s forehead, pushing the messy blonde hair back. Wesker did not stir again, exhaustion having overtaken him.

Standing next to the chair, he stared down at the sleeping man, and it suddenly hit him that he was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was completely and truly happy. And he could tell that Wesker felt the same or at least content with this arrangement.

Quietly making his way back to his room, he finished getting ready for his day, trying to be as quiet as possible as not to wake the blonde again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the interaction I base on my own 10+ year relationship with my SO. We are very sarcastic with each other, very, very sarcastic. It keeps the love going and laughing at each other keeps it real.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Still more to come.


	10. Declarations of Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris was startled from poring a glass of water, the cup crashing loudly into the sink as the front door swung open and slammed into the wall. A tall grinning soaked Albert Wesker burst through said door seconds later. “It’s ready! Everything!”
> 
> Seeing such emotion on the blonde’s face was infectious, and Chris returned the smile but uneasily. Chris knew this day was coming, and as it crept closer, the more nervous he became, that these could very well be their last days together, their last day. Wesker, however, didn’t notice the brunette’s hesitation as he was completely wrapped up in his own success and excitement.
> 
> The door slammed shut, and Wesker dropped his cane and leather satchel on the floor, staring intensely at Chris, his expression of joy turned to dark passion and lust. Wesker let his wet jacket slide off his shoulders, where he stood and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it up from where it was tucked into his trousers.
> 
> Chris’s expression of unease turned into anticipation, seeing the blonde go from excited giddiness to dark passion in mere seconds as he removed the now unbuttoned shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L word is finally used. Which I despise but it was required for the happy couple. Lots of sappy fluffiness and of course smut. Almost at the end of the beginning. Then the fun truly starts.
> 
> 28 Nov 20: Highly recommend listening to Experience - Ludovico Einaudi as Wesker observes everything dear in his life and the small things that bring him joy.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VONMkKkdf4

Wesker had been incredibly busy since they had settled into DC. They had already implanted the tracking device days after they had arrived from NY, the BSAA not wasting any time. Though he was not expecting to leave the campus any time soon, much less be incapacitated again, Wesker did not protest, rather eager to get it done and over with.

It did not take him very long to devise the anti-BOW round protective formula that was required as his first action according to the proposal. Though it did take him some time to decide on a delivery system since he would be, truthfully, the only one that would require its use during the heat of battle.

Having Chris help him think of multiple scenarios, Wesker finally decided on both an injection, which he could initiate himself, in addition to a specialized round, that if he was so damaged he could not inject himself, another soldier could potentially shoot him with the round, that is, if they were too far away to assist. The round should be able to give him enough of a boost to inject himself with a full dose. Once out on the battlefield, whenever Wesker would assist, every team member would have at least two syringes in their possession in addition to a small clip with the specialized rounds.

However, despite the advanced tech, Wesker would only be protected for a limited time, probably between 15-20 minutes, depending on how many rounds he was hit with. If he ended up getting hit with multiple anti-BOW rounds, the protective time limit would decrease. So, as he finalized the first project only after a couple of weeks, he requested it be tested on himself to ensure that it would work.

Wesker did not want to be in the heat of battle and come to find out that the protective formula didn’t work properly or at all. That would be detrimental to whatever mission they were on, and he would end up right back in the same state he found himself now. Or dead. Or even worse, captured again.

Chris was not happy with the request, of course, but there was no other choice. They were not about to go out and “catch” random BOWs to test it on or create BOWs in the same regard. No, Wesker would have to be the guinea pig. The protective formula was developed specifically for him, and only he could be the test subject.

When the day came to test it, Chris was the muscled support in case anything went wrong. Wesker sat in one of the stationary chairs, presenting his right forearm to the small staff working with him on the development. The protective injection itself was not that bad. Wesker tested his range of motion of the arm, and he was not hindered in any way and did not feel adversely different from the dose.

However, when Wesker was injected with the anti-BOW dose, he snarled at the familiar pain, caught by surprise at the intensity of the chemicals in his system, despite there not being any devastating injury as a result, just a red bullseye mark from the injection. Wesker held the arm out away from himself, gripping just above the anti-BOW round injection site, his hand clenched in a shaking fist.

Chris gave the hunched blonde a blank expression, his arms crossed over his chest, “Well, we know it works now, but I would rather you not keep injecting yourself with anti-BOW material to know the exact limits. The last thing I want to hear is your whining about a festering sore.”

Wesker now had a death grip on his arm, his fingers digging into the skin slightly to create welts, and small beads of blood swelled up. The blonde’s face was drawn up tightly, and he clenched his teeth, shaking his slightly bowed head rapidly in agreement. The pain was starting to bring back unwanted memories from his assault, and he whispered in a low voice only Chris was able to hear, “Please… make it stop...”

Chris barely heard the quiet plea, and before he realized how much Wesker was affected by the pain, the older man slipped out of the chair he had been perched on and slammed heavily to his knees, bowing over to press his forehead against the tiled floor, violently shuddering as the two opposing chemicals battled within his body.

Without thinking, Chris dropped to one knee and grabbed the still presented arm and pressed a hand over the anti-BOW injection site to put pressure over the red mark only to have Wesker arch backward releasing an agonized wail, thick tears rushing down his face, as he became increasingly paler, his eyes seeing completely through Chris as if he wasn’t there. No, Chris wasn’t there, and Wesker was back on the table, shoulder and hip gaping, open wounds surrounded by his antagonists.

Looking at the handful of technicians who all stood in fear not understanding what was happening, Chris quickly glanced to the exit, giving them a chance to escape from seeing Wesker have a full-blown flashback as he wrapped his other arm around the wailing blonde, pulling the shuddering body close to his. This was something Wesker probably did not want them to see anyways but was currently completely incoherent and believing himself back on the ship.

Releasing his grip on the blonde’s arm, he wrapped his other arm around Wesker’s lower back and pulled him into his lap. Chris’s continued to hold the blonde, rocking the man now sprawled against him, whispering quietly, hoping his voice would bring the older man back to the present.

After a good half hour, Wesker came around, slightly confused, and shaken why he was in Chris’s lap in his labs, not completely remembering what had happened. Upon Chris’s explanation, Wesker groaned in embarrassment and pressed his forehead against Chris’s shoulder, looking up sheepishly into his lover’s concerned face, “Well, that did not go exactly as I had planned at all.”

Chris ran a hand through the blonde hair, damp from sweat, and in all his seriousness, demanded, “No more guinea pigging.” Wesker reluctantly shook his head in an affirmative, sighing, and finally slumping in exhaustion against the younger man.

*****

Several weeks passed since the devastating flashback. It had taken Wesker a few days to recover, but nothing some well-deserved rest and some TLC from Chris did not cure.

Wesker was getting ever closer to his goal, and having now already devised the weapon to incapacitate himself in the instance the final injection made him take a turn for the worse. All that was left was finalizing the formula. The weapon was not going to be tested as planned due to the adverse effect the protective injection test had caused. Chris had made it adamantly clear that there were other options in case something went wrong.

Chris and Wesker had quarreled over it, with the blonde being insistent, but when Chris brought up the words the blonde had spoken during his flashback, Wesker deflated like a balloon, exhausted and finally agreeing he did not want to have to endure any additional flashbacks if he could avoid them.

Knowing he was right on the edge of his breakthrough, Wesker decided to start himself on a liquid diet, with eventual complete fasting between 24 to 48 hours before the final injection.

This would not be like the last time, where his body was in a healing stasis. This will be incredibly taxing and harsh on Wesker’s system, and knowing full well it would be recorded as per the proposal agreement, least he shit and piss himself in front of a room full of observers, and it be on tape. Regardless of his physical outcome, if that happened, he would be embarrassed for the rest of his life if such bodily functions were to occur during any transformation, and he wanted to prevent that at all costs, even if he was starving beforehand.

Wesker still did not know how to approach Chris to explain everything. There were still some gaps the blonde purposefully left out during conversations about the final formula not to alarm Chris. As much as he cared for the younger man, he knew that Chris would protest him doing this and that the blonde feared he might end up folding under Chris’s incessant fears.

But he had come too far to turn back now. It was a risk Wesker was willing to take to feel even remotely himself again. His current state leaving him in an awkwardness of not feeling entirely comfortable in his own skin and wanting to rip off his flesh in enduring moments of depression and anxiety.

The chances of the final formula not working were only very slight now, as compared to before, when he had not yet refined it as much. However, the possibility was still there, and he did not want to entirely obscure this information from Chris. Their relationship was built on their newfound trust and why everything had been working so well between them. Everything was laid out in the open between them, except this.

Sighing, Wesker ran his hands over his face as he leaned against the console table, he had been working for at least 12 hours that day, possibly more, and he needed a breather. Finally, he decided it was time to head home and get some rest in his chair, and maybe if Chris was awake, he would ask for one of the brunette’s incredible massages, his body having become more and more tense the past few days.

“So damn close…” The blonde whispered as his gaze blurred, looking at the monitor, and he hung his head to squint his eyes shut tightly.

Finally relenting, he stood up, stretching and grimacing as his body popped and creaked. Soon, these aches and pains will be memories of the past, and he will be born anew and physically able to take down Free Arcadia in its entirety, completely destroying their eugenics project, and taking what was rightfully owed. Vengeance.

*****

With the realization that there was still a chance for things to go very wrong, Wesker had started to take in and observe anything and everything more and more the closer he came to finishing his formula.

He rose early to watch the sunrise while enjoying a fragrant cup of tea with a tiny bit of honey—the warmth of sunlight on his skin.

The feel of water on his body in an intensely hot shower. Watching the cascade of drops as they flowed over his skin.

Listening intently to the sound of Chris’s laughter. The way the younger man smelled. And the way he breathed when the brunette slept next to him, snoring just slightly. The sounds he made when they fucked.

He imprinted the memories of Chris’s expressions, from joy to sadness to unburdened lust.

The feel of the younger man against him as they joined so perfectly in their most intimate moments, either fucking, or making love, or just lying in each other’s arms, Wesker cherished every second.

And it was during one incredibly hot lovemaking session, Wesker riding the younger man’s cock sitting in Chris’s lap and searching the lust-filled face that he realized that he loved Chris, and not just loved him, but was in love with him. That there was no one else in existence, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and the thought had almost brought him to tears.

Overshadowing the joy, came the intrusive burden of thoughts that someday Chris would tire of him and despite the realization, they were together, here and now joined so intimately, Wesker was engulfed by overwhelming loss even with Chris being there in front of him, saying his name as the younger man came closer to his orgasm.

It was his love for the younger man that provided the fuel to tell the brunette everything in such a way that Wesker could keep his resolve intact. Chris would hate him for it, but it was the only way to tell the brunette everything and still follow through with his plans.

So Wesker went about devising a letter detailing everything that he had been hiding from the brunette. He would admit there was incredible uncertainty for their future, but he was doing this partially for them as a couple, as well as for incredibly selfish reasons, which could possibly equate to a lifetime of happiness for them both, or it could destroy them in an instant. This being the last of Wesker’s secrets, minus perhaps some of the more brutal memories from Wesker’s past.

After writing the letter and rewriting it several times, Wesker was finally satisfied with the contents, that everything would be revealed as long as Chris read the letter in its entirety before panicking and blowing up. Sighing, he knew Chris would be furious once he gave the younger man the letter, but it was the only way he could push himself forward to achieve normalcy and have the strength to protect.

*****

Chris was startled from poring a glass of water, the cup crashing loudly into the sink as the front door swung open and slammed into the wall. A tall grinning soaked Albert Wesker burst through said door seconds later. “It’s ready! Everything!”

Seeing such emotion on the blonde’s face was infectious, and Chris returned the smile but uneasily. Chris knew this day was coming, and as it crept closer, the more nervous he became, that these could very well be their last days together, their last day. Wesker, however, didn’t notice the brunette’s hesitation as he was completely wrapped up in his own success and excitement.

The door slammed shut, and Wesker dropped his cane and leather satchel on the floor, staring intensely at Chris, his expression of joy turned to dark passion and lust. Wesker let his wet jacket slide off his shoulders, where he stood and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it up from where it was tucked into his trousers.

Chris’s expression of unease turned into anticipation, seeing the blonde go from excited giddiness to dark passion in mere seconds as he removed the now unbuttoned shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

And then Wesker was stalking forward towards Chris, his intent very clear as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pressed one hand up against the thick neck, pressing slightly, and closed the gap between their bodies by slamming his hips forward and grinding his erection against Chris’s crotch, causing the brunette to be forced back against the counter, a loud grunt escaping his shocked expression as his lower back was rammed into the hard edge.

Finding the display of domination incredibly arousing, Chris practically melted as he was engulfed by Wesker’s confidence, and the brunette could not deny that it was really fucking hot, excited that Wesker was finally keeping his vow from the day he received his proposal acceptance.

Chris brought his hands up to grab the blonde’s biceps, pulling him closer against his chest, and he leaned forward to claim the grinning mouth with a demanding kiss. Wesker might be taking top finally, but Chris wouldn’t submit so easily.

Wesker removed his hand from Chris's throat to slid it up under his shirt, bunching the material up under the brunette’s armpits. Escaping the demanding mouth, Wesker dropped his head to claim one pert nipple, nipping at it with his teeth and causing a gasp from the brunette who flinched slightly.

Looking up, Wesker gazed darkly up at the brunette who was now gasping. Releasing Chris’s chest, Wesker slowly drifted his head up to slide his tongue along the brunette’s cheek to his ear, where he bit the lobe slightly, whispering, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to see stars.”

The declaration caused Chris to shiver violently, moaning loudly in anticipation of Wesker doing ungodly things to him. “Fucking Christ, I love when you talk dirty.” The tall body stepped back, and Chris was wrenched away from the counter by a fist gripping his shirt, “My room, now, strip.”

Wesker didn’t waste any time with his own clothes, pulling off his undershirt and quickly unbuckling his belt, letting the clothes drop as he followed after Chris, who was stripping clothes as he made his way to Wesker’s bedroom.

The bed had been immaculately made, the blonde having not made it past the living room chair in days. Chris gripped the comforter and tore it off the bed and was throwing it to the side when suddenly he was pushed forward. The blonde’s blazing skin was pressed tightly against his back, and a hot mouth latched onto his neck, Wesker’s cock now pressed up between his ass cheeks and grinding intently into the taut flesh, trapping the brunette’s own erection down against the cool sheets.

“Fuck! Please, you have no idea…” A whine escaped Chris and Wesker wrapped an arm around the brunette’s torso to squeeze his pulsing cock that was trapped under him, causing a cry to escape the brunette who arched back against the blonde causing them to roll onto their sides, Wesker still tightly pressed up against Chris.

“No idea what Dearheart?” Wesker murmured against the side of Chris’s neck as he bit lightly along the skin while stroking the brunette’s cock tightly, pulling the foreskin back away from the reddened flesh to roll his thumb around the head. 

Chris tossed his head back, the anticipation so overwhelming, he had been waiting so patiently for Wesker to get his confidence back and even longer for his strength to return, their lovemaking at times being on the tamer end due to Wesker still having issues and discomfort with his hips. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long… to see you strong again… for this…”

Still stroking the younger man and grinding his weeping cock against the muscular backside, Wesker hissed, “For what? I want to hear you say it.” The blonde fixated on the face full of anticipated rapture. Rumbling in his chest, Wesker slid his erection against the puckered flesh and along Chris’s perineum to press the tip of his cock up against the brunette’s balls, causing the younger man to moan, panting heavily, “For you to fuck me again.”

Wesker always had a way to force the brunette to admit what he wanted. Still sliding his cock along the other’s perineum, he grabbed Chris's jaw and pulled his head towards his for a deep probing kiss. “Lube?” Wesker whispered between kisses.

Groaning, Chris hesitantly ripped himself away from Wesker’s hot mouth to lean over to the small nightstand drawer. Wesker was always discrete with their coupling, always having a place for everything. They could never find the bottle half the time in Chris’s room and ended up having to retrieve the one Wesker always kept immaculately in its place next to the bedside.

Grabbing the bottle, Chris leaned back against the blonde’s body and taking the initiative, snapped the lid open to cover his own fingers, and handing it over to Wesker, who did the same. Chris brought his lube covered fingers down to his entrance and gazed at Wesker, whose eyes were blazing brightly, knowing just what the brunette was going to do. Chris lifted his right leg and holding it steady with one hand, he let one lube-covered finger sink into himself.

Groaning, Wesker watched the brunette start to prep himself before he brought his own lube covered fingers to intertwine with Chris’s and slowly sunk one of his own alongside the already engulfed digit. Chris cried out at the intrusion, having not been on the receiving end of a cock in quite some time, much less fingers.

Searching, Wesker stroked Chris’s insides, pressing his finger further into the brunette’s body and finally found what he was searching for, he slowly ran his finger along the gland, causing Chris to arch against Wesker, moaning and shaking slightly as the blonde still squeezed his cock with his other hand.

Biting Chris’s neck, Wesker pressed another finger to join the already engulfed fingers, lazily pumping them in and out of the younger man’s body who was now writhing in pleasure, rocking up against the blonde. Continuing his sensual onslaught, Wesker whispered in the brunette’s ear huskily, “Stroke me.”

Groaning, Chris obliged, removed his finger from his hole to grasp the pulsing cock that had been incessantly grinding up against him, expertly stroking it to cover it with the lube from his own prepping. Mouthing against the muscular shoulder, “More,” which prompted Chris to grab the bottle and squirt more of the sticky liquid into his hand to return to slathering the throbbing erection.

Breathing heavier, Chris indeed having an expert hand, Wesker bit the younger man’s neck harshly and removed his fingers, causing the younger man’s body to buck against him as he cried out from the shock of the bite. Circling the hand stroking him to stop the action, he pushed his hips forward to press up against the now stretched hole, both of their hands guiding the throbbing hot cock to the puckered muscle.

Letting go of Chris’s cock, Wesker snaked his left hand up to wrap it around Chris’s neck, motioning for the head to turn towards him so he could claim the brunette’s panting mouth, whispering, “Hold your leg up.” Chris quickly obliged, bringing the leg up to allow more access.

Wesker steadied his bobbing erection against the younger man and slowly pressed forward, gasping at the feel as the tight muscle surrendered to his hard flesh, engulfing the head and causing a strangle gasp to be ripped from the younger man.

Holding steady for a moment to calm himself, Wesker froze, but when Chris looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with the panting blonde, demanding, “Keep going…” Wesker couldn’t help the uncontrolled spasm his body made from the intensity of the moment and the insistent request of the body pushing back against him to resume the sheathing of the blonde’s cock. Not wanting to be outdone, Wesker resumed pushing forward, groaning as he was completely engulfed, pressing himself up against Chris as tightly as he could and stopped, reveling in being inside the other man after over a decade.

It felt fucking incredible, and Wesker, after compartmentalizing the feeling, slowly withdrew from the now shaking body that was moaning and arching against him, and slowly thrust forward to engulf himself again, setting a slow pace, which he increased quickly, loving the feel of fucking the brunette again after taking the other’s cock since their renewed coupling.

With Chris not being on the receiving end for so long, it did not take much for the brunette’s orgasm to already build, even with the fairly tame pace they had always somehow fit perfectly together regardless of who was on top.

Wesker increased his pace though he was already starting to feel the strain from the movements, causing his hips to ache but he persisted, wanting to at least bring Chris to completion first before his own needs. After all, Chris had a knack to getting him off multiple times, it was his turn to do the same, wanting to pleasure his lover to the fullest in case this was their last time being one and whole.

Chris grunted loudly as he started to stroke his own erection to Wesker’s thrusts, arching back and matching the blonde thrusts easily, despite the older man having some difficulty keeping the steady rhythm.

Clenching his teeth, Wesker gripped the brunette’s raised leg and pushed through the discomfort to intensify his movements to pound against Chris’s prostate, causing the younger man to cry out and jerk his own cock faster. Wesker brought the gasping mouth towards him and claimed it with his own, running his tongue over the brunette’s lower lip and placing chaste kisses along the younger man’s jaw as Chris came closer to his climax.

Suddenly, Wesker slid his hand that he had been gripping the raised leg across the jerking thigh to grip the head of Chris’s weeping cock and that was the tiny amount of stimuli to push Chris over the edge to a powered aching climax, his body shuddering intensely against the still thrusting cock, their joined hands continuing to stroke and milk the brunette’s dick.

Slowly recovering from his orgasm, Chris rocked back against the hardness still captured inside his body that had started to thrust slower. Suddenly, Wesker pulled out of him and rolled onto his back, Chris looked over his shoulder at him and saw the pinch in his brows and slight downturn of his mouth as he lay panting, a slight irritation evident on his face. Concerned, Chris murmured softly, “Is your hip bothering you?”

Hissing and flashing his eyes, Wesker nodded, “Ride me…”

Not even hesitating, Chris rolled up to straddle the blonde’s hips. Palming his own spent erection, Chris amassed his cum to then use it to lubricate Wesker’s still throbbing cock, stroking the dick liberally to try and cover the thick erection with his cum.

Satisfied, he leaned forward to place the head against his still quivering hole and slowly lowered himself to engulf the pulsing erection, causing Wesker to hiss again below him, having lost most of the build-up to his own climax from the discomfort.

Sinking completely down onto the thick cock, Chris sighed, arching his back and enjoying the feel of the other man inside him once again. Wesker gazed adoringly up at the brunette’s aroused face, bringing his hands up to splay across the other’s chest and sliding them down, to grab the chiseled hips. Wesker immensely appreciated Chris’s physique, incredibly impressed with the well-proportioned bulk of the younger man, and he admired the view of the brunette straddling him, peering down heatedly through dark half slit eyes.

Chris slowly started to roll his hips, causing Wesker to moan at the vision. Chris had leaned forward slightly and had placed one palm over Wesker’s chest, feeling the racing beat of the blonde’s heart at the incredible excitement of watching Chris ride him so sensually. Chris’s other hand wrapped around his own spent cock, and stroking it, rekindling his body’s arousal for hopefully a second intense orgasm.

Wesker did his best to thrust up as Chris rocked his body against the blonde’s throbbing cock, and it made the older man purr loudly at the intensity. Seeing Chris hard again, Wesker grinned evilly. Bringing his hands up slightly, he wrapped them around the brunette’s lower back and roughly pulled the brunette forward, causing the younger man to lose his momentum and fall forward slightly.

Staring intensely at the shocked face that was above his own, Wesker’s pupils were blown, the red pulsing with light, “I want you to ride me until you come again…” Chris groaned at the request, and looking up, he had an idea, “Slide back a bit.” Enticed, Wesker obliged, moving back slightly with Chris assisting by lifting his weight up some, until Wesker had slid up somewhat against the headboard of his bed.

Resituating himself but still slowly rolling his hips, Chris widened his knees and brought his feet up flat against the bed and brought his arms up to grab a secure hold of the headboard. Staring down at the blonde who was watching his every move, mouth open and moaning at the sight, Chris grinned rolled his hips forcefully and pressed his weight down slightly heavier against the blonde’s cock, deepening the penetration and forgetting the whole reason why he was on top, though Wesker didn’t complain. Seeing Chris’s face in absolute rapture was worth the pain.

Using the leverage of the headboard, Chris started to increase his movements, grinding his body more harshly against the blonde below him. The red eyes continued to flash dark red as he dug his fingers into the damp flesh of Chris's hips, helping to propel the increasingly deep motions, trying to ignore the sharp pinching in his bones from the other’s actions.

Crying out, Chris started to lift his body up to bounce himself against the cock thrusting up against him. Sweat was dripping down the brunette’s body as he pushed himself to move faster, feeling his second release building as Wesker’s cock jamming up against his prostate forcing his body to skyrocket towards another intense climax. Hunching over the blonde’s body as he continued to use the backboard as leverage, Chris gasped at the sight of Wesker’s hungry expression of unbidden passion, raw and unyielding.

A growl vibrated the older man’s chest as he watched Chris creep closer and closer to his second orgasm. The brunette was starting to lose his rhythm as he was on the cusp of his release, and he cried out sharply, trying to continue the direction the blonde gave him. Wesker seeing the struggle, quickly grabbed the weeping cock that had been bouncing and sliding against his stomach, gripping it tightly and jerking the thick erection, feeling the intensity of Chris’s heartbeat through the throbbing veins.

And then the muscular body above him clamped around the blonde’s aching cock, still not having reached his own release yet but oh so close. The brunette arched his back and still sliding his body against the blonde to milk the convulsions running through his frame, a loud moan was ripped from the sweating brunette’s chest, his head back and eyes squeezed gently together as his mouth gaped open to suck in precious air.

Flaring his nostrils, Wesker was almost at his own peak, but the slowing body above him was causing the build-up to recede again, and he desperately wanted to share in his lover’s release. Not caring anymore and pushing past his discomfort, Wesker flipped Chris onto his back with immense strength and started to thrust into the quivering channel with all the fervor he could muster with such a devastating injury. The younger man yelped in surprise, which was quickly replaced by a deep moan as his already sensitive prostate was pounded against by the blonde’s thick cock.

Wesker’s chest was heaving from the effort, but he increased his thrusts more as he pushed Chris’s legs back, his hands pressed against the underside of his knees to allow him better access. And the motions made him feel youthful again, to an unburdened time where it was just him and Chris, and no one else in the world could stop them, and he just enjoyed the revel of another person who fit so perfectly together with him.

The thoughts almost completely overwhelming him, Wesker grunted harshly, so very close to his climax now and he pushed his body even further to jackhammer sharply to smack his flesh against Chris’s ass who was crying out beneath him in deep overstimulation, the intensity causing a third orgasm to build for the younger man.

Grabbing his own quickly renewed erection, Chris jerked his cock several times trying to match the impressive pummeling his ass was receiving and was harshly cumming again and writhing against the harsh pace of the body above him when suddenly Wesker stopped completely, pupils blown completely, his pale skin reddened as he held his breath as he pressed himself as deeply as he could against Chris’s body and Chris could feel the warmth of the blonde ejaculate inside him and feel the intensity of the blonde’s heartbeat as it causing the imbedded cock to pulse against his tightened insides.

Holding his breath and the position several more seconds, Wesker finally took a deep breath, and it was a strangled sound as he shifted his trembling hips to slide himself out and then pound back into the quivering channel harshly, causing Chris to cry out with each additional plunge, milking the blonde’s orgasm as his body heaved with the need for air, ragged breaths puffing against Chris’s face who also was still gasping from the intensity.

In the heat of the moment and straining from the force of his movements that he had pushed his body to endure to reach his climax, Wesker stared longingly into the younger man’s eyes and blurted in a tight, thick voice, “Fucking Christ I love you…”

They both froze at the sudden moaned confession from the blonde, and before Wesker could say anything further, Chris was enveloping Wesker’s entire body with his arms and legs, causing the blonde to collapse fully onto the younger man. Sweeping his arms up, Chris placed his hands on either side of the blonde’s face to bring them closer together. Searching the blazing red eyes and only seeing unrelenting adoration, Chris whispered against the blonde’s panting mouth, “I love you too, Albert.”

.....

After sharing a long heated, and passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever, Chris finally rolled them onto their sides. As much as he did love being close to the other man, he was damn heavy after a while, and Chris needed to breathe at some point.

They had been laying there just staring at each other in a new light after their respective confessions for what felt like hours. Both reminiscing of their relationship over the years, neither sure when whatever they had truly turned into something more than just a satisfying, convenient arrangement.

Unfortunately, Chris was incredibly apprehensive now, thinking of Wesker’s announcement, the formula was finished, and despite this being everything Wesker had worked towards to achieve, Chris could not help but be anxious. What if Wesker doesn’t make it out mentally intact? Or physically? What if his final injection prompts mutation? Chris needed to know. He so desperately needed the reassurance.

The ever-present weariness that had settled in ever since Chris had lost one of his team members became even more deep-set, and his face twisted slightly in panic. His thoughts bringing up the circular memories of Wesker’s death and how his recent loss only expounded upon the fact Wesker might not make it out of this in one piece, or alive for that matter.

Rubbing the backs of calloused knuckles along the healed skin of the blonde’s shoulder, “So now what?” Looking worried as he searched Wesker’s face, his voice wavering, Chris continued, “What are the chances of you making out of this as you envision?”

Grabbing the stroking hand, Wesker brought the fingers to his lips to caress the healing skin of the younger man’s hands, the serpentine eyes shining brightly, “You worry too much. This will allow me to reclaim my destiny finally, and I will make it mine to choose how I see fit.”

Reluctantly and in a small voice, Chris could not help but question where he stood in such a decision, “Do I have a say? Am I included in your reclaimed destiny?”

Wesker hesitated, like there was more to say, but instead, he pulled the brunette closer to press their foreheads together, “You already are.” As he said these words, Wesker started placing tiny kisses all over the younger man’s face, causing the brunette to blush, “I have chosen to stay here with you. I could have been long gone, and you know that, but I’ve chosen this. Us. And I will never leave your side again. As long as I am capable.”

Chris makes a snorted chuckle, trying to hide the sniffle that threatened his composure even more upon hearing such affection, “I thought you didn’t need anyone else?”

Wesker captured the brunette’s lips and leaned back, a small smile on his face, “You’re right. I don’t need anyone else.” And Wesker could see Chris’s expression falter in dread, but Wesker continued, “But I need you. I want you. I love you.” With this declaration, Wesker brought Chris’s face close again to place a gentle kiss over the brunette’s quivering lips. The tenderness genuinely surprised Chris, but he knew he shouldn’t be. Not anymore.

Wesker had declared his love for him, and Chris finally let the tears flow as he deepened the kiss the blonde bestowed upon him. The vulnerable memories of losing Wesker once completely overshadowing the moment, and Chris could not help the soft sob that escaped him. Losing him a second time Chris truly couldn’t bear, even the concept of it was harsh and unforgiving in the joy of their exchange.

Chris tried to stifle the overwhelming emotion. There had been so much pain and agony and heartache over the past decade, a pain he never really wanted to admit all those years ago that had broken him. That despite whatever they thought they had, be it just a body to seek pleasure in, Wesker had broken his heart in the mansion, and that left Chris with an empty, gaping hole in his chest. The few relationships Chris had managed to have afterward, were short-lived, and could not even come remotely close to the passion and lust he had found in the blonde’s arms. But now everything had changed. They had been given a second chance, and Chris did not want to let the blonde go ever again.

Breaking away from the kiss slightly, Chris whispered against the blonde’s lips, “And for what it’s worth, I will protect you with my life, even if I have to protect you from yourself.” Chris rested his forehead back against Wesker’s, “And I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. Even if it is the last thing I do.”

Seeing the anguish on the brunette’s face, Wesker couldn’t stop his own tears from silently falling. Wesker had never experienced such unconditional acceptance, or want of another’s protection for that matter. Ever. Always stoic. Always calculating his next moves to further his agenda. Always having to watch his back. Not even as a child, was he graced with any such regard.

Wesker had taken a considerable risk letting Chris into his upside-down world all those years ago and Chris never ever disappointed him, the brunette’s dedication infallible, and Wesker couldn’t deny what they had any longer. So he embraced it and would cherish it forever as long as they both breathed, even if it was until the next morning.

*****

After talking and cuddling more, Wesker continuously trying to appease the younger man’s fears, until finally, Chris had fallen asleep in the blonde’s arms. However, Wesker could not sleep and was intently watching over Chris now, concentrating on the younger man’s relaxed face, memorizing every detail.

Wesker ran a hand over the scarred, muscular back, too excited to close his eyes. There was still so much to say, but Wesker doubted Chris would let him go tomorrow if he told the brunette everything. Wesker was glad that he did finish the letter finally, it safely tucked away in his satchel protected from the rain.

Stroking the messy brown hair, Wesker felt somewhat guilty, still not being one hundred percent truthful, that there was indeed a slight chance things would not work out in his favor tomorrow, which would require his incapacitation and likely death.

If Wesker did tell Chris everything, the brunette would say no to the whole thing. And as much as Wesker feared the small possibility of them losing everything, it was a risk the blonde was willing to take to be able to protect the man he loved.

Wesker would make sure Chris had time to read the letter in its entirety and make it to the labs in time. Wesker knew full well and completely what his chances were looking ahead, and he wanted Chris to be there, even though it would be incredibly painful for the younger man to experience watching him possibly die a second time.

Slowly Wesker rose up to continue to slide his hands over the exhausted brunette, watching the younger man shiver and lean into the touch in his unconscious state. Suddenly, the realization that this could be the last time the blonde would be with the other hit him like a ton of bricks.

And Wesker couldn’t help himself, he wanted to indulge in the younger man again and again and again. Feel the other man grip him with his body, and finally, relenting to his desires, Wesker kissed the tanned shoulders and neck, slowly waking Chris up with his kisses, all the while pressing his growing erection into the firm backside. Wesker making his intentions very known to the groggy brunette, who moaned and wrapped an arm around Wesker’s neck to bring the mouth closer as the long fingers probed his entrance searchingly.

Chris was still quite messy from their earlier coupling, having been too tired to get up and clean himself, which proved in the interest of the horny blonde, who slipped two fingers inside the relaxed body quickly and satisfied with minimal prepping, Wesker pressed the head of his cock against the brunette and gently reclaimed the arching moaning body.

Wesker slowly and sensually made love to the brunette, kissing the searching mouth deeply and rolling his tongue against the younger man’s. After some time listening to Chris’s exhausted whines of pleasure, Wesker palmed the brunette’s renewed leaking erection, and stroked the cock in time with his slow thrusts, his earlier overly enthusiastic lovemaking putting a kink in his hips. Despite the slow pace, it was still incredibly pleasurable as both of their bodies were still sensitive from the earlier rough lovemaking.

Chris came quickly into the blonde’s hand and Wesker road out the other’s orgasm, enjoying the feel of the other man and letting his own climax build slowly, reveling in this hotheaded, self-righteous, pure being who had perhaps saved his soul with his incessant nature, giving the blonde purpose again and a will to survive after being so utterly broken and incapacitated. The emotions and the steady creeping of his orgasm built-up suddenly, and he found himself holding his breath as his body reached his climax, and he pressed himself deeply against the body beneath him, curling himself around the younger man as he tried to make the euphoric moment last longer.

Finally catching his breath, Wesker had realized Chris had fallen back asleep, absolutely exhausted. Kissing the back of Chris’s neck, Wesker wrapped his arms to embrace the younger man, who shifted slightly and moaned out Wesker’s name. Sighing, Wesker lay next to the brunette, still embedded in the now tighten channel from the other’s orgasm. Wesker lay like this for hours, still not able to sleep until he knew he needed to get up and start getting ready. Quickly, Wesker wiped the other’s body down with a hot cloth, knowing Chris would not have time or the brainpower to jump in the shower once morning came.

*****

Chris roused from sleep to a very annoying alarm. One that was not one of his, and it kept going and going until finally he rolled over to an empty bed. Looking for the annoying noise, he found Wesker’s phone on the nightstand. Squinting his eyes at the alarm notification to turn it off, it was labeled “Chris, read the letter.” Still groggy, Chris turned off the alarm and rubbed at his face.

“Read the letter? What letter?” Glancing around the room, he noticed the envelope on the pillow the blonde had vacated at who knows what hour.

Grabbing it, Chris got up and walked into the shared living space. It was empty. Wesker was gone.

Looking at the envelope, he ripped off the end to pull out a handful of pages in Wesker’s elegant handwriting.

There were numbered steps on the first page and nothing else.

_1- Sit down_

_2- Read this in its entirety before making any rash decision or action_

_3- Tie your shoelaces tightly_

_4- Breathe_

Chris’s brow pinched in confusion as he spoke #3 out loud. “Tie my shoelaces?”

He did as the letter asked, he sat on the edge of the big chair, anxiety already gripping him. Surprisingly, he noticed his clothes and boots sitting next to the chair with his security badge sitting on top. Not really thinking too much of it, he continued to read.

‘ _In the event of my demise, please know that you are the one purely loved being in my entire life, and I will always cherish you to eternity. If not for you, I would be suffering endlessly in the bowels of that ship, in limbo. Never dying. Festering. Going mad. Or captured as an experiment, which would be a fitting punishment for my transgressions. However, you singlehandedly saved me from a fate worse than death. An eternity of suffering alone._ ’

Chris’s eyes widened with each line he read, his brows pinching together sharply as his breaths became more and more ragged. He unconsciously started to bounce his legs, and he leaned forward in the chair as his hands holding the letter began to shake. “No…” The shock wholeheartedly apparent as he swallowed thickly, and as he finished reading each page, he let it drop to the floor. “Oh, fucking God, Albert! Why didn’t you tell me!”

Reading the final page, with each line, more and more, he wanted to up and bolt out the door, but the first part of the letter told him to read it in its entirety, and he would hold true to his part.

Now, he sat there, all the pages now lying on the floor below him. He gripped his mouth with his palm as he sat rigidly, and he could not stop the panicked tears that fell as he read the last line over and over and over.

Jolting from his trance, another alarm from the bedroom sounded, blaring loudly in the silence of the early morning. Chris got up, and again, it was Wesker’s phone. This alarm was labeled, “It’s time, Chris. You should be running.”

Looking at the clock, he realized that yes, in the next half hour, Wesker would receive the final injection that would either enhance his body or destroy it.

Quickly stumbling back to the chair, he started to throw the clothes on that Wesker had obviously left there for him, knowing full well Chris would be in a full-blown panic. Pocketing the security badge deep in his hip pocket and not even bothering with socks, he shoved his feet into his boots, and again, he did as the letter requested. He tied the laces tight.

Chris bolted out the door not even bothering to see if it closed, almost falling down the stairs and landing to the small parking area for the shared residences, he skidded to a halt. Searching the lot for his Jeep to find it missing.

“Fucking son of a bitch!”

Wesker had taken it, knowing that Chris would probably end up breaking his neck, getting into an accident despite the short drive, and Chris didn’t have any time to spare to go back upstairs to grab keys for Wesker’s vehicle.

Not thinking twice, he bolted in the direction of the labs. Never in his life had he run so fast. Not even with mutant creatures at his heels.

Tears poured from his eyes to slide along his temples as he ran, sucking in air tightly as he pushed his body to its limits. “Please… Albert… Wait for me!” His pleading falling on deaf ears as he raced across the campus in the cresting light of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I deeply apologize for leaving this as a cliffhanger. But there was no other way about it. 
> 
> The Mission from Desecration drabbles falls within this chapter but doesn’t necessarily need to be read to follow what is going on here. The Mission was meant to show that Chris can’t be strong all the time, and the expounding of more losses of his fellow soldiers always brings him back to how he felt when Wesker died in the mansion. Wesker was able to be the anchor for Chris in The Mission as Chris had been Wesker's over the past several months of this work.
> 
> Chapter 10 will directly follow this scene. More of the letter will be revealed, but not all of it, just important parts to why Chris is so upset. I’m sure you can figure out what it might say. And the transformation will hopefully be epic.


	11. Rising Star - Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris was running. He was running faster than he had ever run in his entire life. There was a time limit counting down the clock until Wesker received his injection to stabilize his body, and Chris needed to be there. He had to make sure that everything in that letter was true and see and hear and feel Wesker one last time if it comes to this being the last of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I hope it doesn’t disappoint. 
> 
> Godkiller – Fringe Element  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohVRR2ZMVoE&list=RDMYJMubFcE5A&index=4

_We have had so many opportunities to kill one another, yet we have never taken them. Regardless of whatever you might think, you have always been loyal to me, almost to a fault._

_Always the rising star. Striving to be the best. And it has shown in everything you do. Everything. Even now, when you are tricking me into your ridiculous fantasies and trying to save my soul._

_Your perseverance is amicable, and if not for you, I would be the monster I was bred to be. Hellbent on the destruction of the entire human race for all the wrongs I was forced to endure throughout my existence._

Chris was running. He was running faster than he had ever run in his entire life. There was a time limit counting down the clock until Wesker received his injection to stabilize his body, and Chris needed to be there. He had to make sure that everything in that letter was true and see and hear and feel Wesker one last time if it comes to this being the last of their days.

It took Chris a little over six minutes to make it across the mile plus between their residence and the labs. Sprinting towards the front of the building, Chris held up his security badge, but the officers knew him well enough, and the panicked red-faced brunette had them staring after him in concern as he bolted past their guard shack, not slowing down one bit.

_You were there when no one else was. You cared even when everyone else didn’t want anything to do with me. When I didn’t even care about myself, despising what I was._

Finally making it to the building, Chris barreled through the front lobby area, almost knocking over a pair of scientists who were on their way out. Not even an apology was given as Chris could not see anyone else now, he was so close. All thought was focused on getting to the area that Wesker had directed him towards where he would be.

Wesker forewarned the front desk personnel that this would happen, and despite fire regulation, had propped open the stairwell doors knowing full well Chris would not take the elevators down. Chris didn’t even glance at them as he swept straight past for the stairwell, his boots making skidding squeaks on the flooring from the wetness of the morning dew.

_I could have very well mutated after the assault, but between the anti-BOW rounds and your perseverance to bring me back alive enabled the stabilization of what was left of the virus putting it in a sort of stasis._

Chris fumbled down the stairs that led to the lower level labs, falling down some of the steps and slightly twisting one of his ankles. A gasping sob escaped him as he grabbed the railing and pulled himself back upright to continue on his mission. To be there for Wesker, regardless of the outcome. Deep in his heart, he knew that no matter how much he would protest and beg Wesker not to do this, the blonde would do so anyway.

It was Wesker’s inquisitive nature to delve into the unknown and persevere. Even as his captain, Wesker was always barreling through doors, with precautions, of course, but still, just as stubborn as Chris himself when he came to completing a task. Maybe that was what made them such a perfect pair. Neither relenting, always pursuing something better. Yet, giving the other the space to pursue their respective goals equally while still supporting each other.

Chris could see the specialized observation lab that was to either be Wesker’s birthplace or deathbed. Several people were milling about outside the large doorway to what looked like an observatory room before a larger enclosed area.

_You accepted, mostly unconditionally, my character and all my faults and past transgressions. My betrayals. All my efforts to push you away initially failed. Trying to make you as miserable as possible to leave me with my suffering and yet you remained to push me towards recovery. And surprisingly continue to remain._

A broken yearning bellow escaped Chris’s chest, reverberating down the hallway, “ALBERT!” As he started stumbling down the last stretch between him and his lover, the people that were milling about froze at the sight of the red-faced brunette, tears still escaping, sweat and snot being rubbed off by the back of one shaking hand.

Now a choked sob, “ALBERTTTTTT!”

Finally making his way through the parting waves of staff, researches, combat team leads, and whoever else was to be present for Wesker’s transformation, Chris made for the inner sanctum of the containment area and towards the pale-skinned blonde who stood clad in only a pair of black compact shorts, jagged shiny flesh of healed scars and haphazardly healed bones on display for all to see.

_Even after my recovery, you continued to lift me up with your incessant self-righteousness attitude, as much as I hate to admit that. Your ever-present good-natured persona eventually wearing me down, becoming infectious._

Wesker’s face fell, and he furrowed his brows with guilt at the sight of his anguished lover, who was a complete and utter wreck. Thick tears falling down the red cheeks, brows pinches, and teeth clenched in a tight grimace, trying to stifle the sounds of torment of being abandoned by the blonde in the early morning hours.

The staff member he had been talking to who was in the middle of putting nodes on his chest stepped back and towards the door as Chris barreled towards Wesker, arms reaching out in desperation for the blonde. Finally, close enough, Chris grabbed Wesker’s shoulders to pull him into a sobbing messy embrace, pressing his face against Wesker’s neck to hide his broken countenance, no longer in control of his emotional state. Wesker pulled the trembling body against him by wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders and holding Chris as close as he could encompassing the younger man tightly. If anyone present in the area didn’t know they were a couple before, they certainly did now.

_And I am glad that you were persistent in your efforts._

Tear filled eyes wrenched up to stare accusingly at the older man, Chris shouted, “You left me!” Chris tried to pull a fist back, but Wesker anticipated the violence and pulled the brunette tighter, not wanting too big of a scene. Wesker tightened his arms around the brunette’s shoulders but dropped one to wrap around the other’s waist pressing them flush together, he pressed his cheek against the other’s, speaking quietly in the sobbing brunette’s ear, “I’m so sorry, I’m so very sorry. But it had to be this way. Please understand, Dearheart.”

Only slightly calming, Chris pressed his face into the older man’s neck again, breathing in quick gulps of air and trying to catch his breath from the exertion of running and the panic that was bouncing uncontrollably rampant in his head. “Is it true?”

_You have made me so incredibly happy, Christopher Redfield, and for that, I am forever grateful._

Wesker molded himself more around the younger man, “I do love you so, Christopher. Never, ever, question that.” These words only fueling Chris to renew his sobs, “Why? Why do this?! We could be happy! We are happy! We have time now! Why risk it?!”

Pushing the brunette away from him slightly and clasping his hands on either side of the brunette’s face to shake the younger man gently, his voice raised but trembling, “It’s borrowed time!” Wesker was reluctantly angry, and he felt guilty in showing the emotion in response to Chris’s fear, “We’ve been over this Christopher! I cannot protect you as I am! I cannot back you up, and I certainly cannot protect the BSAA from these sick twisted bastards! If I do not do this, there will be no chance for us to be happy for very long, and we will both be smears on the pavement left by whatever abominations Free Arcadia has bred with my DNA!”

Pulling the younger man back tighter against him and closing his eyes, pressing his face into the scruffy brown hair to breathe in the familiar scent, Wesker begged solemnly, “Please, Dearheart. Please understand. I need to do this. It’s the only way I can protect you.”

Pleading, Chris could not help the involuntary trembling, “What if you go insane again? What if you mutate? I’ll lose you all over again!”

Replying honestly, “Yes, there is a chance of those things happening. I will not lie about that any longer.”

“But…”

Wesker pulled Chris so tight it cut off what he was about to say. Chris could feel the older man’s body vibrate against him, who now spoke in a shaking whisper only the younger man could hear, “Chris, I need you to be strong for me, please I need you just as much as you need me, perhaps more. Everything I wrote…”

Wesker paused, bringing a hand up to the back of Chris’s head and pressed their foreheads together, staring intently with shining eyes full of unshed tears, trying to hide the nervousness that was breaking through from having to witness how much Chris was affected by the entirety of the situation.

_You are the light keeping the darkness at bay on those nights when I am too afraid to close my eyes for fear of seeing that desolate ship ceiling._

“Everything is true. Please, I need you to be my anchor once more. As you were when you first found me on that ship, a brutalized broken mess. Please. I’m begging you.”

Chris stared back, the pain of losing Wesker becoming overshadowed by his resolve to stand by Wesker’s decision to continue on with his plan. Wesker brought his mouth against Chris’s, whispering against the brunette’s trembling lips, “Please. I need you to be strong for me,” before taking the younger man in a passionate, sweeping kiss. Not caring that they had an audience, Wesker deepened the kiss by sweeping his tongue against Chris’s, causing the younger man to try and stifle a grunt from the pressure of it. It was an unspoken promise. A promise to endure.

Slowly pulling back, staring sadly at the vulnerable brunette, “It’s time, Christopher.”

_You are my savior, the breath, and the power that keep my existence from collapsing under the weight of the dying star that has been my heart for so many years._

Chris nodded, still weary he reluctantly let go of his lover, his arms dropping to his side no longer having something to hold onto, slowly stepping back towards the doorway of the containment area. Not taking his eyes off Wesker, albite briefly to step through the doorway and to move towards the large glass window where he continued to stare at the blonde who was re-approached by the staff member to finish placing the nodes on his body.

Chris ignored some of the more inquisitive stares, not caring in the least bit what anyone else thought at that moment. No one knew what they had been through to get where they were. The blood, sweat, and tears, the betrayals, the anguish and pain of being ripped apart only to have fate bring them back together for a second chance.

The task completed, the staff left Wesker and exited the containment area, closing and locking the mechanism to join the other mass of people on the other side of the room, giving Chris a wide berth to stand alone to witness what was about to come.

Chris only had eyes for the blonde on the other side of the glass, his heart racing in his chest as he watched Wesker make his way across the room to a simple chair and small surgical table, a single syringe on it filled with an orange liquid along with a plastic tie.

Wesker did not have his cane, and Chris watched him step across the room to the chair, favoring his left side heavily, causing the uneven gait without the support he had relied upon for so many months. Chris watched the movement of the healed bones under the skin that had been shattered almost a year prior, still amazed at how far Wesker had come in his recovery.

_You have grounded me in such a way that I cannot escape, even if I tried, and my life will forever be intertwined with yours, as long as you will have me and accept me for who I am. Who I will soon become._

Everything was ready. The support team stood by to complete the task of monitoring his vitals, all the while recording the room from several angles, cameras in each corner, and a handful strategically placed to capture everything, for better or worse.

Chris did not know this, but some of the presence of the combat teams were in the instance things did not go according to plan, one was equipped with the devised neutralizing weapon that Wesker had developed to be used against him as part of the acceptance of the proposal. The rest had anti-BOW rounds since they were known to be very effective to disable the blonde. Insurance in case the neutralizing weapon didn’t work as they never had the chance to test it properly.

They also had tranquilizer darts specifically for Chris at Wesker's request. He did not want Chris to get hurt if something happened to him and decided to try and fight the combat teams coming to incapacitate him. It was a decision he had not made easily, but to preserve Chris’s life, it was the best option he could think of.

_If this is bound to be my last day on Earth, I still want you to be there so that if I perish, I knew that I was loved by at least one person who I equally loved in return._

Wesker was now sealed in the room alone and made his way to sit in the chair. He could only make out shapes through the observation glass, and for a second, he thought himself back in Umbrella, a youth, situated for a test run. But he closed his eyes tightly, counting to ten, and reopened them to look down at his body and hands which was that of present-day, ever-present scars and calloused knuckles and palms from years of combat.

Glancing over to the small tray, he took a deep breath and grabbed the rubber tie and wrapped it around his bicep. Flexing his arm, he grabbed the syringe and placed the tip against a now raised vein. Wesker was surprised at how steady his hand was as he pressed the sharp tip into his skin gently.

Wesker stared up one last time into the general direction he believed Chris to be and giving a small smile, mouthing out silently, ‘Anything for you, always.’ Looking back down, and after several moments and steady breaths, he pressed the plunger down, releasing the enhanced formula into his bloodstream.

_You are now the embodiment of the last of my humanity._

.....

Chris felt absolutely helpless as he watched Wesker try to find him past the mirrored glass, mouthing ‘Anything for you, always.’ Chris’s eyes widened; it was what he had left on a small scrap of paper after Wesker’s panic attack from his briefing to BSAA leadership.

The unspoken words caused him to tense up as he watched the blonde look back down and press the plunger, injecting the orange liquid into his vein. Wesker pulled the needle from his arm and placed it on the tray, his hand already shaking.

Wesker’s face quickly morphed into barely repressed agony, teeth clenched. He quickly reached up to remove the rubber coiled around his bicep, only getting far enough to unwrap it before he leaned forward in an intense shuddering convulsion.

Chris could not help but push himself up against the glass, pressing fists on either side of his head as he pressed his forehead forward as if it would bring him closer to Wesker. Not caring if the others observed him, when the first scream of incredible pain was ripped from Wesker as he collapsed from the chair onto his knees, hands wrapped around his chest tightly, Chris could not help but release a sound of matching distress.

Chris could only stare in horror as Wesker continued to scream, his body writhing and violently convulsing now on his hands and knees. He could see blood drip from Wesker’s face, which was angled downward, onto the floor in front of him, the blonde hair dislodged from the incredibly forceful movements.

Chris could not help the increasing panic as the sounds Wesker made were eerily similar to the screams he remembered hearing over the ship’s loudspeaker. An expletive ripped from Chris’s mouth as fresh tears fell from his bloodshot eyes.

Suddenly, more blood and frothy saliva seeped onto the floor along what looked like teeth as Wesker’s body jerked forward. Chris quickly glanced over to the monitors to see if one was capturing what had just happened, completely horrified as one of the cameras caught sharper replacement teeth pushing their way through Wesker’s gums angled from the open mouth that continued to scream in unimaginable pain.

Suddenly the agonized face moved, and the camera came up blank. Chris wrenched his face back towards the window at Wesker, who had arched back on his haunches, bleeding eyes rolled back and blood flowing from his mouth where the new sharp teeth had settled where flat canines used to be. Chris focused on the blonde’s bleeding eyes, mesmerized as he watched the barely visible irises glow brilliantly with an unearthly golden light as black crept from the irises outward to engulf the sclera entirely.

Suddenly, Wesker twisted towards his right side, his screams taking a higher pitch as he tried to raise a trembling hand to the old injury along his collarbone but was not able to reach it as the skin suddenly split open spurting blood across the pale skin in several areas for what seemed to be surgical metal being pushed forth through the now open flesh to drop onto the blood-smeared floor. Wesker wrenched forward, slamming his arms and upper body against the floor, writhing and now leaning towards his left, sending cracks spiraling out on the floor from the point of impact.

Chris watched transfixed as more substantial areas of skin split open along the blonde’s lower back where he had sustained the most damage from the assault, larger pieces of surgical metal and screws fell to the floor, adding to the pile that had erupted from Wesker’s collarbone and shoulderblade.

Wesker’s screams were becoming hoarse, his face twisted in complete agony as he finally collapsed onto his side, his body continuing to convulse violently. Chris gaped as the blonde’s hands and feet started to turn black with what seemed to be scales that started extending up from fingers and toes that had extended and curled into sharp claws as the darkness slowly crept further up Wesker’s extremities, stopping just past his shoulders and upper thighs hidden under the compact shorts.

Suddenly, a small pulse originating from Wesker’s form vibrated through the confined area, causing the observation window to shake slightly. Chris could feel it in his hands that were pressed flat up against the glass, and the pulse reverberated throughout his body, singing with him on an otherworldly scale, strangely calming him into a somewhat peaceful state. Chris stared wide-eyed at the older man who was curled up tightly on his side, clawed hands wrapped around his body and knees drawn up as far as he could bring them, still violently trembling. The sounds of pain finally having died down.

Everything transpired in a manner of minutes, but for Chris, it felt like an eternity.

Chris was frozen in between absolute fright and entranced astonishment at what he just witnessed. Wesker’s face was angled towards the observation area, his eyes still rolled back, black with barely a glimpse of the golden reddish glow of his irises, breathing harshly, small sounds still making their way past the bloody lips, but no longer seemingly in pain.

Chris raked his eyes across his lover, trying to assess every little detail that had changed. From what he could see, the shiny whitish-pink of scar tissue was still visible, but the skin looked smooth as did the angular bones, no longer jagged looking. Where metal had been pushed through the skin, there was a slight sheen. Apparently, the newer injuries healed quicker with this formula but had left the older, more devastated areas shiny and smooth.

Slowly, the black scales started to creep back down the extremities to reveal Wesker’s pale flesh, slightly pink from the exertion his body had just undertaken, his fingers and toes reverting back to normal as the blonde continued to suck in air, his breathing starting to even out.

The black receded towards the glowing irises that were still slightly rolled back. Wesker lay where he had collapsed, breaths now normal, the trembling only slight. The tightly compacted ball he had curled into now relaxed.

Chris was still pressed up against the glass, not sure what to think. Wesker looked… normal, the new black scales having receded, probably the remnants of Uroboros Wesker had mentioned back during their relocation to DC.

But was he coherent, was Wesker still sane?

Chris jerked from his trance as someone on the other side of the observation room spoke into the intercom, “Dr. Wesker? Dr. Wesker, can you hear me? Are you aware? Dr. Wesker?”

The blonde’s body jerked at the sounds. A deep intake of breath as the ethereal eyes blinked several times, the glowing golden irises slowly focusing on the observation room window, and then snapped to his hands that he slowly brought up into his line of vision.

Staring intently, black scales rematerialized to encompass his hands, which slowly extended into wicked-looking claws as the blonde grunted with the effort, newly sharp teeth clenched tightly in concentration. Placing one clawed finger against the floor, Wesker dragged it along, creating a deep furrow.

The golden eyes flashed brightly as they widened in shock, Wesker jerked his eyes down to stare at his legs which also slowly were encompassed by the black scales, his feet extending sharply, similar to his fingers but not as long, likely more for gaining traction.

Still glancing between his hands and feet, he leaned up and slowly stood, still unsteady from the entire ordeal. Raising his arms in front of him, he allowed the black to creep further up his forearms and biceps, glancing between each appendage as the black stopped just over his shoulders. Wesker did the same with his legs, watching them as they were encompassed by the black, also scrapping the clawed feet along the floor to mark the same deep furrows.

A slight smile graced the blonde’s lips staring down at his body. Suddenly he swiped an arm out almost faster then Chris could see. Then angling his body, Wesker twisted his body to perform a perfect roundhouse kick, landing softly, not even a stumble or hitch in his hips. Chris was mesmerized.

Breathing steadily as he took everything in, the blonde suddenly moved forward so fast, all Chris could see was the ghostly remnants of where Wesker had been. Though a shocked expression graced the younger man’s face, Chris hesitantly smiled in amazement at seeing this new version of his lover.

Gasps were heard from the other observers, but Chris only had eyes for Wesker, who continued to make the rapid-smoky movements around the room only to suddenly stand right in front of Chris, directing the blazing golden serpentine eyes deeply into Chris’s despite the opaqueness of the glass. Chris was utterly stunned, eyes jetting back and forth across the blonde’s entire body to take everything in, pressed up with his hands still on the glass.

Wesker drops his gaze from Chris’s, smirking wider now and examined his arms holding them up as he rotated them to flex the black claws into fists. Looking back up at Chris, Wesker placed the clawed hands on the glass to mirror Chris’s hands.

Wesker gazed intensely at Chris, who was completely entranced, searching the face for anything malevolent, but all he saw was his Albert, who started to recede the black scales back to revert to pale skin and long fingers. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Wesker could not help but ask, “Magnificent, don’t you think?”

_You are now the key to keeping my destructive nature in check. If any harm were ever to come to you, mark these words, I would take vengeance for us both._

Wesker suddenly released an intense pulse of energy, much stronger than before, that made everyone stand back in the observation room, except for Chris, who held his ground against the onslaught, the glass vibrating under their mirrored hands. Chris leaned his forehead against the glass once more as Wesker did the same, the fear of losing each other finally vanquished from their hearts. Tense and apprehensive, and in a tight voice, Chris almost begged, “Please can I go in?” Never tearing his eyes from Wesker’s.

One of the observing scientists started to protest the request, but Wesker cut the remark off quickly, “If I so wished, I could just break the glass.” And he angled his gaze towards the observing masses, his eyes flashing with ethereal intensity in amusement, knowing that he could basically destroy the entire room just to get to Chris.

The request was reluctantly granted, and as the lock for the confined area was released, Wesker requested without glancing again towards the gaggle, “May we have a private moment?” The same staff member who had roused Wesker spoke, “Of course, Dr. Wesker, we’ll turn the recording off and take 20. Everyone out. Let them have some privacy.”

Surprisingly, everyone shuffled out the main door without so much a grumble as Chris made his way to the confinement door, not breaking eye contact with Wesker as he hastily side-stepped towards the now unlocked door. Fumbling with the mechanism, Chris flung open the door and stumbled running towards Wesker, who made his way towards Chris steadily, taking delicate steps like he was stalking the younger man.

Chris quickly observed there was no more limp as he barreled into the blonde, latching onto the pale frame tightly, mouthing his response to Wesker’s last words before injecting himself, ‘Always and forever,’ against Wesker’s lips before he claimed the mouth in a soul-searing kiss, strong arms enveloping him in a tight embrace, neither caring for the bloody mess of Wesker’s transformation or what consequences that might occur of Chris coming into contact with the newly enhanced blood.

Pulling back slightly, observing the brunette’s now somewhat relaxed expression, Wesker smiled softly, Chris having gained back some of his youthful cheerfulness in the moments that just transpired, “As you wish Dearheart, I will hold you to that. However, don’t expect me to use the L-word all too often, though I will show you in other ways how I feel.” With this declaration, Wesker reclaimed the brunette’s mouth, enjoying the feel of the younger man against his newly reclaimed strength, enveloping Chris with his body. Everything was so completely different from before yet the same. Everything was perfect.

*****

It was an incredibly long day for Wesker and Chris, even after the early morning transformation event. There were lots of medical and field tests, analyzing Wesker’s mental status by asking mundane and inane questions. There were EKGs and cat scans and x-rays and stress tests. Every type of scan they could think of they ran it. The results were nothing short of incredible.

Wesker’s strength and stamina were phenomenal, on an entirely new level, even more so than before his assault, and he was wholly pleased with the results of his grueling efforts and all of the toiling work to stabilize his body once again.

With absolute reluctance from Chris, they retested the protective formula and anti-BOW rounds. First, with the injection like the first test and to Chris’s apprehension, actual rounds. Wesker did not have the same flashback reaction as before, thankfully, only in some slight discomfort. His body was finally whole and exceptionally stronger than before and not as sensitive to the pain of the rounds. More tests were to be performed at a later date to find where the protective formula stopped its protection. Chris was not happy at the discussion but stood back from Wesker and the combat lead who had assisted.

Chris waited patiently throughout the entire day, observing and watching the older man move about with ease for the first time in roughly a year, surprised at the realization of how everything had progressed from that fateful day on that sweltering ship. Smiling, Chris said a small prayer that the fates had blessed them to have more time.

As the day wore on, Chris became more antsy, wanting to have time alone with Wesker, and incredibly eager to feel the other’s healed body against his. It would be like rediscovering each other all over again, and Chris could barely contain the excitement that boiled just beneath the surface of his skin.

*****

It was dark out by the time they were finally allowed to make their way back to their residence after the grueling day of tests. Barely in the front door, Chris did not waste any time trying to get into the blonde pants, regardless of how exhausted they both were. Chris latched onto Wesker hungrily, pressing bodily against the older man and trying to pull the other’s clothes off, “Please, I want to feel you, every inch of you, please, fuck me!”

But Wesker pushed back, making great efforts not to be too forceful, careful not to hurt the younger man as he protested. Wesker still had a lot to learn about his new abilities, and as much as he wanted to take the younger man who was begging to be fucked, he held back, “I don’t want to hurt you, Dearheart! I need to test everything. For all we know, you might not be able to handle it.”

Chris looked utterly distraught; his face scrunched up in frustration from being denied his lover. The rampant emotions they both experienced that day boiling down into anger at Wesker’s refusal, fists raised and clutching Wesker’s shirt, “I can handle it! Please!”

Wesker gripped Chris’s shoulders to push him away slightly, frustrated just as much, if not more, that he could not consummate their relationship after surviving the injection, “Not if I fucking explode your intestines out fucking you for fuck sake Christopher! Do you have any idea what that would do to me if I hurt you or accidentally killed you losing control?!” Bringing the younger man in to hold him against his chest tightly, placing his cheek against the messy brown locks, “Do not argue with me on this, we can find another way. Trust me when I say I don’t want to hurt you.”

.....

Not taking no for an answer, Chris persisted, throwing ideas down until Wesker finally relented, also wanting to rekindle their coupling, but fearing it would be too much for the brunette. So, they opted to watch each other jerk off, which sounded almost as exciting as fucking for some reason. After their argument in the foyer on how to proceed, Wesker grabbed Chris’s wrist and started dragging him towards his bedroom that was still a mess from their relations from the night prior and Wesker’s early morning exuberance.

Chris was ecstatic that Wesker had finally agreed, he was achingly hard, wanting to slide his hands over every bit of skin of the older man. Finding new spots that might cause intense pleasures to make Wesker squirm.

Stopping and turning towards Chris next to the bed, Wesker pulled the brunette towards him, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and kissing him heatedly. For Wesker, the sensation felt almost completely new, his skin tingling wherever it touched Chris’s blazing skin, almost to the point of overwhelming sensitivity, but he figured it was probably just because the enhancement was so recent, his cell processes almost being completely overhauled.

Chris ran his hands up under the black t-shirt Wesker had ended up wearing after all the testing, feeling the smooth skin and defined muscular pectorals and abdomen, bunching the material up in order to pull it over the other’s head, breaking the kiss for several seconds before resuming the heavy make-out session. Chris pressed forward as Wesker tried to hold him back, not yet knowing what his limits were, their positions now effectively switched. Wesker gracing the younger man with gentleness while Chris became more and more forceful, demanding more from the hot wet mouth, a small noise of frustration escaping him when Wesker didn’t follow suit.

Chris made quick work of his own shirt, again breaking the kiss and went after one spot he knew Wesker had always been sensitive. He attacked the shiny, smooth skin of Wesker’s left collarbone, causing the blonde to arch his back as the hot lips attentively made their way across the now incredibly sensitive skin. It had been sensitive before but even more so now, and a groan was ripped from Wesker as he leaned his head back, shivering at the attention.

Wesker dropped his arms to grabbed Chris's hips and pulled them flush against his own, pressing their erection together and causing another moan to escape him at the incredible sensation as he brought his head forward to latch onto the brunette’s neck, sucking at the skin and causing an immediate bruise to form from the forcefulness of it, causing Chris to cry out slightly at the sudden pain, jerking away.

Chris stared up with undeniable lust into the slightly apologetic golden irises that danced searchingly with their own heated light. Chris brought a hand up towards Wesker’s face, running his hand through the blonde hair and down the caress the older man’s cheek, running a thumb across the panting mouth to suddenly push the side of one lip up, examining the new sharp incisors by running a finger across the top of one only to break the skin slightly.

Chris gasped and started to pull the hand back only for it to be caught by a pale hand, the golden irises snapped down to see the small pinprick of blood swelling up and shifting his gaze back to Chris, he brought the hand back to his mouth to lick the small beads away and then entirely engulfing the finger to taste his lover's blood, which now had a very enticing smell to it. Chris could only gasp loudly, eyes dilating, and Wesker could feel Chris’s erection twitch against his own.

Compartmenting the intense reaction and the new perception of his lover’s blood for later, Wesker popped the finger from his mouth, licking the digit one more time before dropping his hands to snake between them to start removing Chris’s jeans, all the while keeping eye contact, popping the button and dragging the zipper down, gliding his hands around the loosened waistband to push the material away from the flushed skin and slip his hands down over the younger man buttocks, causing the jeans to drop.

Chris was transfixed on Wesker’s eyes, which glowed with the intensity of the older man’s arousal. Chris started to make quick work of Wesker's pants, but he was stopped as he was pushed backward to land on the edge of the bed. Wesker stood to his full height in front of the younger man, no longer having to favor his left side, who was now intentionally slowly, undoing his belt. Chris couldn’t help but watch the show and grabbed his straining cock through his boxers, a wet spot already having formed on the material from the intense excitement, moaning as his body shuddered at the incredibly erotic display of watching Wesker slowly undress for him.

Smirking at the reaction from the younger man, thinking he should tease Chris this way more often, Wesker pulled the zipper of his pants down and started to push the material away from his waist, letting them slide down his legs to expose more of the pale skin, his erection tenting his undergarments which he slipped down his hips to drop along with his pants.

Chris continued to gape as Wesker stepped out of his clothes, eyeing the weeping cock standing proudly before him, as he continued to stroke himself through his boxers. Looking up questioningly, Chris implored silently with a puff of air against the other’s erection, wanting to touch the other’s body so severely, but knowing they had agreed in order to do this, there would be no touching for fear of Wesker losing control of his strength.

Leaning forward suddenly, Wesker captured the brunette’s mouth. At the same time, he ran his hand along one muscular thigh to grab the boxers down the other’s legs, revealing Chris's cock, glistening with precum from his ministrations.

Wesker withdrew quickly, causing Chris to moan at the sudden loss of the skilled tongue. Chris tried to drag the other man back, but Wesker withdrew further from the greedy hands and crawled towards the headboard, gracefully positioning himself against it to display himself for the brunette to watch as he gripped his throbbing erection enticingly. Wesker was practically spread-eagled, a position he would not have easily been able to do prior, slowly stroking himself, and released a whispered demand which caused Chris to shudder forcefully, “Touch yourself.”

Chris scrambled on the mattress to mirror Wesker’s position though he had to lean back on one hand, not having the same back support Wesker had and continued his earlier stoking, trying to take everything in of his lover, the blazing golden irises, the smooth skin from the older injuries, the way the pale legs seemed to spread wider as long fingers splayed against one inner thigh that was shaking slightly. Chris was panting with excitement, even like this, separate but oh so close, watching each other jerk off, it was so fucking erotic, he could barely restrain from touching Wesker.

Wesker moaned loudly, his skin incredibly sensitive, and his splayed legs shook from the intensity of the sensations of his hands against his weeping cock and from watching Chris watch him trying to get used to the renewed sensation of touch.

Suddenly, Chris jetted forward, heatedly begging, “Please! I have to touch you!” Chris pushed the shaking legs down flat to straddled Wesker’s thighs and thrust his hips forward to glide his cock against Wesker’s, who released his grip on his own throbbing erection in fear of accidentally hurting Chris, hissing in irritation.

Wesker now stared incredulously fuming at the brunette, sharp teeth clenched in frustration of Chris not listening, even after all this time. But Wesker could not help the loud shuddering moan that escaped him as Chris gripped their cocks together in both hands and started sliding them along their hard flesh to press their shafts together in a tight grip all the while rocking his hips forward.

Wesker shifted back higher against the headboard, bringing his hands up to grip the ornate wood to prevent himself from touching the brunette. Chris now sitting in his lap and effectively fucking his enclosed hands to slide his weeping cock against Wesker’s own who lay stationary, not daring to try and match the thrusts of the muscular man above him. Strangled moans were ripped from the blonde’s vibrating body at the intense sensations, trying incredibly hard to suppress any movement or desire to touch the brunette.

Chris caught the gasping mouth and thrust his tongue forcefully against Wesker’s, all the while continuing to roll his hips sharply to continue the incredible sensations to steadily build the slow creep of a much-deserved orgasm. Wesker was incapacitated between ecstasy and fear of hurting Chris, and the opposing forces in his brain caused his body to be completely overwhelmed. Wesker moaned loudly against the onslaught of the pressure of Chris’s hands and the sliding hard flesh against his own.

Abrupt sounds of splintering wood echoed throughout the bedroom along with Wesker’s loud cry as he came suddenly and intensely into Chris's enclosed hands, eyes glowing brightly with the light of a blazing hot sun. Wesker’s body shuttered from trying to maintain control and stopping his want from grabbing the younger man to rock against the still hard thrusting cock by completely destroying the headboard, fragments and chunks of wood raining down across the blonde’s head and shoulders.

The blazing golden eyes fueled with the intensity of the orgasm gazed deeply into the brunette’s lust-filled face panting harshly who was just on the cusp of his own peak, watching intently as the older man writhed from the release of chemical exploding in his brain and down his spine, the vibration from the incredible climax causing Chris to reach his own peak, gasping harshly, “Fuck!” Clenching his hands tighter to draw out the orgasm as his cum mixed with the blonde’s mess, Chris continued sliding his cock against Wesker’s still partially hard erection, causing the older man to hiss almost in pain.

His breaths slowing, Chris took in the mess of a headboard, the remnants still clenched in Wesker’s hands over his head, trying to grip something other than Chris’s body. Finally releasing their cocks, Chris brought his hands up staring enticingly at Wesker, he licked their combined mess teasingly, knowing full well Wesker would not try anything more at the moment, forcing the older man to watch the lewdness of his actions.

Wesker moaned at the enticing sight and shifted his body slightly as Chris renewed the slow rolling of his hips, “You truly are a fucking tease, Christopher. One day I’ll get you back for this.” Chuckling and ignoring the threat, once Chris felt his hands were clean enough, he placed them on Wesker’s chest, feeling the dense muscles that were not there the night before, and the still pounding heartbeat.

Leaning down, Chris hovered just above the blonde’s mouth, but instead of a kiss, he turned his face to the side to blow away bits of wood splinters that had landed on Wesker’s right shoulder, then did the same to the left shoulder. Stopping just above the upward angled mouth that continued to wait to taste their aftermath, Chris blew the bits from Wesker’s dislodged hair.

Staring down, Chris smirked, and seeing the slight irritation in the blonde’s expression from being made to wait, he finally pressed his lips against Wesker’s, gracing the patience with a gentle, passionate kiss.

.....

Not caring to do much else, Chris and Wesker opted to move to Chris’s room where there was no wood mess so they could continue to laze about, Wesker finally letting Chris explore his entire body. Testing to see if areas that were sensitive before still were, which were very sensitive now, and to see if there were any new sensitive areas, of which there were several.

Wesker felt like he had to relearn everything again, some sensations almost overwhelming—the orgasm having been exceptionally intense and mind-blowing. Chris was loving the reactions he was able to bring forth from the older man, but as much as he enjoyed it, Chris hoped that it would diminish somewhat, least it causes issues for Wesker in the heat of battle.

Frowning, Chris ran his fingers over the radiant skin of where Wesker had sustained his gratuitous hip injury, the flesh shivering under the light touches. Wesker didn’t stop him despite the contact almost causing him to be on the brink of pain, and he let the younger man explore as much as he wanted, “Is this how you felt after… after dying before?” Bringing inquisitive eyes up to gaze at Wesker’s blazing golden that were calmly observing Chris as he continued his ministrations, pressing fingers along the sharp hip bone, “Yes and no.”

Wesker was silent several moments, and Chris searched the ethereal serpentine gaze, finally staring intently at the new color which now upon closer inspection, still sported slithers of the prior red and yellow. Reaching a hand up to bring Wesker’s face closer for him to investigate and after several moments admiring the new color, Chris smiled, “I love them.”

Blushing slightly at the compliment, Wesker shifted to bring his arms up to encircle Chris, pulling the younger man against him, kissing any more questions away but finally relenting as Chris pushed back slightly, “I’m curious. What was it like today?”

Searching the younger man’s face, finally, Wesker sighed, “It was blazing white-hot agony. I thought for a moment I was maybe back on that blasted ship, but then it felt like I was truly dying. And all I could think about was you, moments of our time together flashing through my mind, that I couldn’t abandon you in such a horrific way. Not again.”

Pulling the brunette closer, Wesker nuzzled into the thick neck, “This is just the beginning. There is so much to prepare for before the oncoming battle commences, and I will have my vengeance.”

Chris accepting this answer unquestioningly, relaxed into the embrace, “And I’ll be there, right by your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Part 1. The excitement and adventure will continue in Part 2, which as I stated at the beginning of this fic, things will get worse before they get better. Yes, I’m evil.
> 
> So, I hope you all enjoyed this and don’t worry, the smuttiness will continue in The Sacrifice of Icarus, which should be coming along within the next week or so.
> 
> Hopefully, I did not step on anyone’s toes for what I’ve envisioned for the end state of Wesker’s transformation. I used in part of what I’m guessing is Capcom where his forearms are covered in black and the spiky extension on his shoulder. I didn’t like him not having the ability to look normal, hence having control over it, with practice of course.
> 
> I was going to add a bonus chapter 12 finishing the flashback of the happy couple’s first night together when they get back to Wesker’s apartment, but it will be added to Encounters and I am closing out this story with this chapter. I want to try and keep the different timelines separate and I had already written half of it but decided I did not want to include it in chapter 5 in order to add Wesker’s bottom flashback. So, expect that at some point in Encounters if you are reading those.
> 
> My capstone class starts in a few days and I will be dealing with that for the next 12 weeks. So, my posts will probably slow down a bit sadly. Though who knows. Taking each day as it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series of love, sacrifice, and second chances. Albert Wesker had always been a one-stand man and when he finds himself utterly broken, physically and mentally, the one person who had stood by his side in the past, the one who had always watched his back, and the one who he betrayed so deeply and left broken-hearted, shows back up in his life to help him recover and redeem his past transgressions, learn to live anew and finally trust and maybe, just maybe, learn how to love. Everything building up to a point where Albert Wesker could finally achieve what he had been striving his entire life for, freedom and the revenge against those who would dare take what was rightfully his.


End file.
